Time to Grow
by Rocks-my-socks
Summary: AU COMPLETE! The 'Ellouise Potter or Dursley' sequel has arrived! Life goes on for Ellouise, this year she encouters new friends, old enemy's and try's to find her true heart, but who does it reside with?
1. Welcome back

Disclaimer: this goes for all the chapters in this story: Harry Potter is not mine but Ellouise is!

Dedications:

This story is …..

To my granddad, who I love so much still no matter how matter how far apart we are.

To Dante Lewis, who supported me all the way through number 1, even when no one else did, thank you so much!

To XDeMeNtEdX who said I rock her socks.

Time to grow

Chapter 1

The weather was horrid that night as the students arrived back for there next year at Hogwarts. Peeves was of course making a nuisance of him self as the pupil got to Hogwarts.

Glad to back on her house table with her fellow Gryffindor's, Ellouise's head turned to the staff table. A friendly giant named Hagrid, sitting down after bringing the first years in, which Elle had become close with last year smiled at her. Waving back she tried recognize everyone else and being that she had already gone to school there for a year already, it was a pretty easy task.

Dumbledore was there with purple robes on and his trade mark half moon glasses next to him sat McGonagall wearing her, what seemed to be her favorite emerald green robes and her hair tied back in to a tight bun. Snape, ever in his black robes, still with black greasy hair and looking sinister as he always did sat at the staff table with various other professors. But one face was missing.

She had had the whole summer to deal with the fact her uncle, Moony, would return to his post as Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher but now that it was a reality, she missed him so much.

The new Defence teacher was called Moody which didn't help. Moony, Moody. They were Kind of similar.

One of Ellouise's favorite part that night was the sorting hats song. Last year, when it had been her sorting she had felt very tense but now when she was more relaxed, the sorting was cool. It was hard to believe that had been just a year ago, so much had changed.

Dennis Creevey was the first new Gryffindor in twelve months. Then Natalie MacDonald joined.

Dinner was as delicious as ever. Ellouise still wanted the marauders house elf's Ditty's cooking though. Ditty was amazing to have about, a kind of mother hen.

It was half way through the meal was when Moody walked in. He looked strange to say the very least. He had a glass eye and a wooden leg that reminded her of the child hood villain "Captain Hook."

In Dumbledore's speech he revealed to the school that a Triwizard tournament would take place at Hogwarts that year. Two other wizarding schools would come to Hogwarts Beauxbatons and Durmstrangs and a champion would represent each school and they would be arriving in October. Fred and his twin George were most disappointed to hear that there was an age restriction on the entry age.

Then they all went to there respective common rooms Fred and George complaining all the way about the age thing.

On arriving in the common room Elle went straight to her room and got her latest read. She had took it off her book self from home before leaving the Den.

_The Lords of the Rings: The Fellowship of the Ring _was the title. She was so engrossed in it. Everything about it amazed her. She liked the idea about nine people just coming from so many different back grounds and coming together and getting along with it. All the tasks and challenges life through at them. It reminded her of a certain family she knew. A werewolf, two dead people, an man who spent twelve years in Azkaban, an orphan and a girl from loving home. It didn't get stranger than that.

"Ellouise?" said Fred behind her.

"Oh hi," she said smiling at him. "How are you?" she asked.

"Yeah I'm ok but I really missed you over the summer holiday," he told her. He truly had.

"I missed you too, when I got the chance. It was kind of busy at the den. Generally everyone wanted to do more bonding!" she laughed. "But you know what, Fred? I had the best summer of my life."

"Do you remember what you said when we left school last year? You said we were going to talk about us when got back here," he hesitated a little.

"Fred I know I said that but I've changed my mind. I want to be friends, nothing more," she said and cupped his face with one hand. "I'm sorry but it can't take you back. Not just because of Angelina. It's because you're a reminder of my past and I have to move on. There is know going back." she said regretfully.

"What about in the future?" he said.

"Maybe," she said. Bring this close and yet so far, she had to stop her self from falling back in to his arms. She left with a small smile and went to her dorm to write her diary entry for that night.

Fred went to his dorm and felt crushed. He had missed her so much this summer. How was he meant to go on seeing he rat school every day and not hug her, or kiss her? He made a promise to him self that there split wasn't forever. He wouldn't let it. No matter how long it took, Fred promised himself one thing. He would wait for Ellouise Lily.

11111111111111111111111111111

Lily laughed as James bugged her in bed. Places butterfly kisses down her arm he smiled.

"What?" she said. That day they had spent together and James had been very romantic. He was a real gentleman when he was sweet, or when he wanted something.

"I love you," he said tucking her hair behind her ear and kissing her.

"No James seriously, you are never like this. What do you want?" she asked suspiciously.

"You want to know?" he said. He knew he had to get this right. It was important.

"Yes Jamie, yes I want to know," she said curious.

"Lily Rose Potter, I want to give it another go," he said.

"Give what another go?" she said. He was confusing.

"Parenthood!"

"Are you serious?"

"Yes for once I am lily, we never chance to be a mum and dad not really. And I love our kids to hell and back. I would do anything for Ellouise and Harry but I still want to raise a child."

"So do I but James think about what we always said we'd be a one child family," she said. "Ellouise was an accident-!"

"And the best accident that ever happened to me!"

"me too James butt is it really the right time," she said unsure.

"Yes, lily, this is the time. He time for us to live, while we can. Come on. New shot at living new baby," he said. "What do you say?"

Considering this for a minute before answering Lily looked at her husband. He was a good dad and she did like a mum, they wouldn't love Elle and Harry less just love the other child too, and Remus and Sirius did make good god fathers. She bet the kids would love a little sister or brother.

"Let's go for it," said lily rather of out of character. Why must everything be planned to the point of no return? They tried that before and it didn't work. Look at all the pranks that the marauders had pulled off. Half of them were thought of on the spot and were pulled off to perfection.

"You sure?"

"Positive, Mr Potter," she said. "But babies don make themselves you know," she seduced her husband not that he needed it.

Needless to say, they didn't sleep much that night.

a/n. yes ! There back. This is my favorite family to work with character wise and things are really going to hot up now. I have plots planned in my head up till Elle's fifth year but I even have a bunny for that now. Just got it today! Please review!

Review responses to the last chapter of 'Ellouise potter or Dursley?'

Sarahamanda: thank you! yes it's going to follow the plot off book 4.

Taeniaea thank you!

IamSiriusgrl: thank you and yeah fred/ elle I will be playing with but not in this story, when there older I think they might re try it don't really know yet, but I just love them together (again. Sometimes I hate it, sometimes love it). And for god's sake up date on 'Skeptically Serious', for me. Please!

Loony Lovegood 11: thanks for reviewing!

Dante Lewis: thanks for reviewing. I hope you enjoyed your mud cake! What's your new story about?

BaronCat201: thanks!

Naughty Little Sprinkle Monkey: while there's is a bit of romance there isn't much for Elle this year!

ickle-princess: thanks. I was a bit worried I had rushed it, I will try and slow down this time!

Kirbee Angel: thank you!

XDeMeNtEdX: I rock your socks? Hell yeah! Wahoo, thank you!

Eldárwen Minyatur: thank you

kahsmbmarimbaplayer: thanks the main spin off will be for Sirius!

Read and review!

Rocks-my-socks!


	2. No more ghosts

Chapter 2

As Ellouise got up the next morning she was glad to see that the storm was over. She wondered what classes she would have that day. She would not get her time table till she got to breakfast.

After her shower she went downstairs to the common room where she found Harry, Ron ,Hermione, Ginny, Neville and Emily all waiting for her.

"Come on slow coach," smiled Harry from was he was standing.

It was funny sometimes how much there relationship had changed over the summer. The title 'sister' and 'brother' seemed a lot more personal than cousin's. He had become more protective, he had never really had a family before and now he did he was not going to lose them.

"Sorry but a girl has to wash ok?" she laughed.

"I know that," he rolled his eyes.

"Come on, I'm hungry!" said Ron.

She walked next to Neville unaware he was looking at her. He had developed what you might call quite a crush on the girl over the time he had stayed at her house in the summer. Not that she knew or he'd admit it.

That day was a Wednesday as September the first that year had fallen on a Tuesday.

Getting her timetable she saw what she had.

Transfiguration to begin with, followed up by potions before break.History of magic would come after wards and then she had a free lesson and then astronomy late at night. Cool she thought. Not a bad day.

Transfiguration went well as it always did. She was best at that and McGonagall was often kind to her.

However potions went uncommonly bad. She had a really awful lesson and it seemed Snape would be catching up on bullying her.

"Tut, tut miss potter," He had sneered at her. "The potion was meant to be brown not blue. 5 points from Gryffindor. "

"He's just an evil git," Emily reassured her as they left the class room.

History was as boring as usual. She spent the class passing notes between herself and Emily.

So……

_**So what em…………**_

I know you really do not want to talk or write about this but did you hear from your uncle or aunt over the summer?

**_Your right Em, I don't want to talk about this_**

Oh come he must have tried.

**_No he didn't. Not once, nothing_**

But -Elle why are you looking so upset?

**_I really don't know. Am I the biggest bitch in the world if I say I want to see him?_**

You what?

**_I don't know em, maybe he's grieving for Vanessa but I just thought if I meant anything to him he would have tried to get me back!_**

You are happy at your mum and dads right?

_**Yes you know I love it there**._

Then why?

_I don't know, I think its just. …….We ………..I don't know. He was special to me._

If he asked you to go back would you?

**_NO. I love the guys too much; I just miss them, sometimes._**

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

That day was horrid for the marauders.

There was no girlish laugh from Ellouise and no eager to play Quidditch Harry.

Sirius and Remus were in short, bored out there brains. They had not been away from the kids in six weeks and now they weren't about at all, it was to weird!

Sirius decided as a last resort he would read the daily prophet and that gave him an idea.

"Remmie?"

"What Sirius?" said Remus so bored he even forgot to tell Sirius off for calling him 'Remmie.'

"Do you remember when we were younger when we used to read the lonely hearts add and make fun of the losers who put stuff there?"

"Yeah!" said Remus. That had been so funny.

"Do you want to do it now?"

"Alright!"

So the two fully grown men opened up the newspaper and began to read it.

They were about half was through the list when Sirius came across a familiar name.

_Melanie Hill. _

"God Sirius," breathed Remus.

"Lord," said a equally shocked Sirius.

"You two were going to get married!"

"I know we were Remus!"

Sirius couldn't believe it. They had been Hogwarts sweetheart him and Melanie. He had loved her to the full moon and back again. She had been ecstatic when he proposed.

"I have to find her!" said Sirius.

He knew it was a long shot, but the entire wizarding world now knew he was free! He had written to her several times from his cell at Azkaban. Every letter had come back unopened.

"Do you reckon I should?" he said. He still loved his Mel with all his heart but... She was single he knew that much.

"Yes," said Remus positively. "You are mad if you don't!"

"I guess so!" he said and rushed to get a piece of parchment. This was fate calling him. Things were on the up and besides if she didn't want him he had Harry as a back up plan. Mel was his godmother after all.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

As she stood in the middle of the living room that had been her home for so long Petunia couldn't help but feel sad.

All that was left now was the paper on the walls. She was selling up at Pivret drive.

No more ghosts.

But as she looked around the room, all she saw was ghosts.

One year old Ellouise walking for the first time.

Two year old Dudley spilling his drink.

Three year old Harry sleeping on the coach.

Thirty three year old Vernon, telling her he loved her.

Leaving her home was never going to be easy but she knew it was time to move on. She felt tears burn in her eyes.

"No more ghosts," she whispered picking up her bag and going out to the small car she had bought for her self. It was time to move on.

Driving away, she didn't look back.

a/n: ok you guys rock! Six reviews for one chapter! You rule! Please can you guys join my homepage. Its an RPG of Harry potter please!

Dante Lewis: looking back was no Harry at all was there really? He's here a bit but again not much so I'll try and bring him in a bit more. That basically what I'm trying to do with the new baby give my self a bit more to play with in the future, plus it gives me cute fluffy romance for James and Lily which I love to write.

kahsmbmarimbaplayer: I just couldn't stop writing it , I love this story its lots of fun. I'm glad your still reading.

Ashley: yeah it came early!

Ellie Ashton: thank you!

2InsanitiesIn1: thank you!

Taeniaea: thank you!

You all rule! Thanks guys, to every single person reading this!

Review!

Rocks-my-socks


	3. Seeing an old friend

Chapter 3

Elle was happy with the classes she had the next day. She had flying first thing which of course as a member off the potter family she loved.

"Nice landing Potter," said Hooch as she touched down.

"Thanks miss," she said as she ran off to put her broom in her trunk before she had history of magic

"Hi!" she said passing her brother on the way up to the Gryffindor's common room. "What have you got now?"

"DADA," said Harry. "First one of the new term!" she knew Harry's favorite subject was Defense. He needed it with the scraps he got himself in too.

She loved it too but then again that was because of her godfather had been such a great teacher. She loved him and missed him so much now.

"What about you?" he asked.

"History of magic, again."

"Have fun!" teased Harry.

"Shut up!" she giggled and run off to her dorm but when she got there she found Beth. She was crying.

Last year Beth and Ellouise had been mates for a bit but then things had gone sour between them, but Elle didn't like seen her upset, even so.

"What's up?" she asked her voice thick with genuine concern.

Contemplating telling Elle to push off, Beth decided in the end not to.

"My mum," she said sadly. "She makes a prat of herself every time." Beth said. "Men aren't that great."

"I know."

"Could have fooled me the way you go round with Fred."

"Went, Beth," smiled Elle. "We split up."

"You found out about the kiss then," said Beth in a matter of fact kind of way.

"What do you mean, I saw it of course I found out," said Ellouise. She went to her trunk and put her broom away.

"You can't have," said a shocked Beth.

"Why not?" replied Ellouise.

"You were at home at the time," said Beth in the way Hermione might.

"I didn't go home last year-when did this happen?" said Ellouise.

"Last Christmas, maybe early January"

Elle felt sick in the way she hadn't since she had found Angel and Fred in the common room. So it hadn't been just the once, Fred had lied to her yet again.

"Are you alright, you didn't know about that kiss did you?" said Beth.

"No," said Ellouise shaking her head. "I didn't know about that kiss. So what's your mum done?"

"Put an add din the lonely hearts column," said bath passing her a copy of the daily prophet.

"Your mums called Melanie?" said Elle raising her eyebrow."

"Yeah," said Beth in reply picking up her book bag.

"Cool name."

With that the two girls left for History of magic for the second class of the year.

Elle didn't write notes this time though. She thought.

How could he of done that too her? She had been burying her grandfather- Dudley's grandfather, rather.

He had said he would be there for her, and really he had been but, even so.

Elle just shook her head. It was going to be a long year.

111111111111111111

Sirius looked down on the piece of paper. Well blow him down. Mel had agreed to meet him.

He was nervous but, then again he couldn't wait. It was going to be like all the first times, all over again.

First time holding hands, first kiss, first date, first time sleeping together.

It was going to be magical, even by wizarding standards.

Though he was scared it wouldn't work out though. When he thought of all the things they had planned. The wedding that was going to take place on Christmas day (Elle's first Christmas), and then the huge family they had wanted. Sirius could off been dad by now if he had kept this temper.

What if they had nothing in common?

'But you do' said a little voice in his head Sirius head. If all else failed they could indeed talk about there god son.

1111111111111111111111111

Dudley sat in his room at his grandpas and look down on a piece of paper. He was going to write to Elle up at Hogwarts.

The only problem is he just didn't know what to put anymore. He had often complained of there mum and dad in his letters to Ellouise last year but now…

Everything had changed.

Would she even want to here from him? In the summer there relationship had been more distanced while she had grown closer to Harry. And Dudley hated Harry for that. But half of Dudley wondered why he didn't see them coming closer sooner.

Even when they were kids growing up with his parents Harry had always been her favourite, Dudley was sure of it, just look at how quickly she left for Hogwarts when he told he to go.

Maybe he was just being stupid. Maybe she did love him, but he didn't think so. How could she after what his family put her through?

111111111111111111111111

"Been wonderin' when I'd be seeing you," said the giant as he opened the door.

"Hagrid!" said Ellouise thrilled as she through her arms round his waist and embraced her friend.

"Missed you too," he said brushing her off. "wanna cuppa?" he asked.

This was what she really loved about the giant; he was in so many ways, a grandfather to her now, or a grandfather figure. He was always ready with a cup of tea to chat over when she turned up to see him.

He was so different Marcus as well. Marcus was a firm man and strict. He had been a good grandpa and never hit or brought them upon herself or her two brothers but, well he was sometimes to firm with his rules.

And Hagrid didn't know the meaning of the word 'rules'.

"Yes please!" she said cheerfully sitting down. "It's so good to see you."

"And you too lass, how yer been?"

"Ok," she smiled.

"Now honest answer," he said rising his big eyebrows. He still remembered how upset she had been last term when everything had come out.

"It was hard at times, but in the end…I had the best summer ever," she smiled.

"Good ter see yer so 'appy Elle. I missed that about yer last term," he said.

"Well I'm back. And ready cause more trouble than ever," she said giving him a cheeky wink.

a/n: yay! Please I know I've asked before but please join my RP homepages, or my Ellouise one! Please!

Rem'sony: thank you!

Dante Lewis: thank you!

DrunkenBuddie82: thank you so much for Rp-ing with me! You rule!

IamSiriusgrl: thanks! Alright, well I just have to wait wont I? Oh well Halfblood prince will keep me going!

27 days to go!

Review!

Rocks-my-socks


	4. Herbology

Chapter 4

The next day Elle received a letter from home from Moony and was grateful to receive it.

It read:

Dear Ellouise,

Things are horrid here with out you. I miss you terribly, and we all love you so much, I hope your ok. Write back soon.

Love Moony.

PS. don't worry; I'm fine after full moon.

That day Ellouise had herbology. She liked herbology but she wasn't really what you might call skilled in this subject. But what the hell, she could still have fun.

Professor Sprout was a plump, short woman, who had a full head of black hair and was generally very cheerful. While she did not like Elle especially they got along and Elle could absorbed what she was saying, it was just the practically struggled with.

Last year the first years they had stuck to greenhouse 1 but as they moved up the school they moved up the greenhouses and today they were braving no. 3.

The lesson turned out to be spent studying the mandrake plant.

Elle knew a little about this plant already. Harry, who had also study this is second year, had told her about the events of the particular school year and she had found out mandrakes were indeed needed.

"What about a mandrake can be fatal!" shouted the professor.

"It's cry miss!" said Elle.

"Well done Miss Potter! 10 points to Gryffindor!"

Miss Potter was so weird. She was so used to Miss Dursley.

Class came to an end and her practical went bad but she was used to that and her 10 points weren't taken away so all in all for herbology it was a successful lesson.

11111111111111111111

At lunch Hermione was of course back in her beloved library at Hogwarts.

She was glad to see her friend's sister in there.

"Hi Elle, why are you in here?" she said.

"Doing my homework!" said Elle.

"You cant have this much already," she teased.

"More personal homework," she said giving Hermione the book.

"Your trying to become to Animagus." Shocked knowing how hard it was. She had read about it.

"Of course I am," stated Elle's smoothly. "It'll make me feel more like I'm James kid when I'm down."

"You're doing this for him?" Elle nodded.

"This is going to be hard Elle, the magic-" said Hermione shaking her head. "You might not be able to."

"But I just have to try!"

"Why?"

"Because Hermione there not with me now I'm at school. The whole summer I had this great family surrounding me with care and love and everything else I needed and wanted. Now I feel so alone," Elle was so near tears now. "And I am scared Hermione. What if they find out I miss them, they will be so hurt, and I can't take hurting them." she said .a tear slide down her face.

Hermione observed the younger. She knew that she could hide her feeling but not as well as this. Elle was still hurting and she had no one she felt she could talk too. Not Hagrid or moony. They were to close to home.

"You can talk, too me you know Elle," said Hermione sensitively.

"I don't need too," said Elle brushing her off and going to take out the book. She had too do this. And she knew it.

1111111111111111

"So does that make more, sense?" he asked Ellouise.

"Yeah Neville, it does. Thank you," she said.

"Herbology is my best subject."

"What's your worst?"

"Potions, did you hear about my boggart?" he laughed at the memory.

"Yeah I did," she said chuckling with him as they sat in there common room.

"What are your best and worst?" He said interested.

"Transfiguration, that's my best and my worst….well potions went bad this week." she admitted.

"Yeah my does every week. Hopefully it'll be better for you next week." He said hopefully.

"And you." she said cheerfully.

"I doubt it Elle," he shook his head.

"Well thank you for helping me out, you're a mate," she said kissing his check. "I'm going tot bed. One minute, it's Friday. Wanna stay up late?" she said with a cheeky grin.

"Sure."

"I'll go get a blanket and put my books away."

He watched with joy as she ran upstairs and went to sort herself out. It was already half ten, so he was in his pajamas.

This was his chance. He had watched her hurt last year. So many people had hurt her. He hated them all.

Last year he had thought he liked her but now, he knew he did.

In the summer, when he had gone to her house for her brother's birthday, well he saw her there too. She hadn't really hanged out with him. She had stayed close to her dad a lot of the time.

But never the less he'd fallen in love with her somehow, but he wouldn't say anything. He couldn't.

"Ready," she said returning in her blue pajamas. "Right, lets cover us up then," she said as they sat down next to each other. They didn't touch but they shared the blanket.

It was…just right.

111111111111111111111111111

Laying on his bed, once again the fully grown begun to cry clinging to a picture.

It was happy picture. There was a mother, a father, a son and a daughter.

They were happy together.

It would seemed to any one who looked at it, they'd be together through anything. They'd always be together. It was the perfect family portrait.

Tracing his finger over the little girl, he cursed himself.

What a fool he had been. He had just left. He hadn't fought for his little girl.

It should never have got that far, he thought.

He should have let Petunia take her home that day at the train station by any means possible. He should never have sent back after the funeral as he had done.

What she ok? Was she hurt? Were they treating her ok?

A thousand thoughts ran through his mind. He had to get her back.

And his son. His boy, and he had just let Marcus take him.

Not only had his family life failed but he had got a letter from the company he worked at today. He'd been sacked.

Taking another bottle of whiskey Vernon Dursley drowned his sorrows.

His life was over.

11111111111111111111

Harry James Potter walked in to his common room late that night under his dad's cloak.

He saw his baby sister on the couch asleep, but had he walked in five minutes earlier he would have seen Neville tucking her in and kissing her goodnight.

Sitting down next to her he stroked a bit of hair out her face.

"Dad," she mumbled in a disturbed dream.

"Elle," said Harry concerned.

"DAD!" she roared as she woke up. "Harry." she said as she realized it was only a dream.

"Shh I'm here baby!" he soothed her. She lifted up her head as he sat down and she put it back in his lap.

"Where have you been?" she asked.

"No where important why don't you go to your dorm baby sis," he asked.

"I will, just give us a hug first," she said as he ran his through her auburn locks.

"OK," he said. "Dads ok you know,"

"Yeah sure I know that. Why you say that?

"You yelled out for him," said Harry as fell asleep. Elle didn't have the heart to wake him to tell him to go to his dorm.

How could she of called James. She'd been dreaming of Vernon.

a/n: evil grin. Nuff said.

Reader riddle:

Rem'sony gave me this riddle and for the love of me I could not figure it out. Let's see what you make it:

What is better than God and worst then hell,  
The poor have it and the rich don't,  
if you eat it you die,  
What is this?

Have fun!

Review responses:

Rem'sony: thank you! I don't know but let's see if the reviewers are smarter than me!

Dante Lewis: thank you!

IamSiriusgrl: I'd love for Elle to hit Fred but I don't think that's her style. Thanks for the review.

DrunkenBuddie82: typical Elle style trouble! Thanks for the review!

HPFreak2gd4u: I'll try my best to update every 3 – 5 days. I'm usual good at meeting deadlines so it'll be rare I leave it 6 hopefully. Thanks for the review!

Thank you all for the great feedback!

REVIEW!

Rocks-my-socks!


	5. The date gone wrong

Chapter 5

Melanie Hill sat in a small café in Diagon alley as she saw her first true love for the first time in years.

Last year with him on the run had been hard for her. She had been worried sick.

He was still a handsome bugger though. He had long black hair and a healthy glow now he had been nourished a bit.

He was wearing midnight blue robes. He looked so good almost like on the day they had there leavers ball.

But his eyes had changed. Azkaban had taken the spark they once had.

"Hello darling," he said as he reached the table,

His voice which had haunted her for so long now hadn't changed.

"I missed you," she said.

"Could have fooled me. What was it 10, 20 letters," he said bitterly. "Why didn't you fight for the kids?"

"I'd lost you-"

"And Harry and Elle were orphans," he said bitterly. He didn't know why he was getting so angry. He'd been so excited but now…

"I can't do this. Sorry for mucking you around…" he said and turned round… he couldn't do this. He was betraying the kids.

111111111111111111111111111111111

"So all we gave had all day is Spew this and spew that," said Ron to Elle over dinner making her laugh.

"Don't be mean!" said Elle seeing Hermione enter the great hall she added. "her hearts in the right place."

"Yeah our ears are suffering for it sis," said Harry.

She shook her head. The boys were truly awful.

"You'll join wont you Elle," said Hermione as she sat dom. "S.P.E.W?"

"Yeah why not, give us a badge," said Elle.

"Give Emily one too-"

"No way!" said Elle's best friend.

"Don't be evil!" said Elle to Emily.

But they subsided in to laughter. Spew was just too funny.

Hermione scowled at them. "What, I thought you'd understand not like your brother." said Hermione disapprovingly.

"That hurt," laughed Emily.

11111111111111111111

Dear Elle,

How ware you? I'm going to be at grandpas all year. Hope your well.

Dud.

Elle shut her eyes. Not half as full as there had got there letters to each other last year. But so much has changed her head roared at her, and it was beginning to show.

Elle put it in her draws. A reply would want till morning. But then she thought, if she had got a letter from him last year, she had never hesitated to reply.

So picking up her quill she began to write.

_Hey ya cuz,_

_I'm well, hope you are too. _

Her head told her tot write to him and ask him how their- his parents were. She couldn't really hold it back. Once again tears filled her eyes and she longed Vernon and petunia.

She through down her quill angry at her self. She had a new life now. She had to forget the, why now she thought to herself. She had been fine through the summer.

Blinking back and holding her emotion in, she continued.

_How's grandpa. Are you still going to school?_

There grandfathers was quite a trek from his school.

_Love always, Elle_

Then she wrote here diary,

_Dear diary,_

_I wanna go home; I want to go to the den. I don't like it here right now. Maybe it'll get easier as term goes on but when I don't feel comfortable when writing Dudley what else is going to go right?_

_Wanna cry right now,_

_Elle._

1111111111111111111111

"You did what," said lily sympathetically.

"I got there and I just got mad lily. I couldn't do it., she should have took the kids," said Sirius.

"And you should have kept your temper but you didn't so sorry but you're the pot calling the kettle black!" said lily using the old muggle phrase.

"What?"

"Just re-schedule the date Sirius, even if you don't go ii will!" said lily "she was my best mate!" said lily before turning softer. "Every one needs second chances. Imagine if me and James hadn't have been given ours."

"Elle wouldn't know," lily just shook her head.

"She wouldn't of. I'd be just 'dead aunt lily'."

Sirius nodded. Seeing it like this he knew he had to try it again.

11111111111111111111111111

Mel sat in front of the fire place. Sirius was running through her head.

He was right, but he should have been there for her. She hadn't coped.

And the n of course, she had gone on the re-bound. He had no idea she had had Beth.

It had always just been her and Beth; she had tried to find Beth a dad when her biological father hadn't wanted a family but no one stuck around for them.

After sending an owl to her daughter, Mel went to bed. But there was no way she could sleep.

11111111111111111111111111111111

Dear Beth,

Hey honey, how are you? Well that date didn't go as planned but I think I'm going to call him and try again. This guys special Beth.

mum

Beth rolled her eyes. They were always special!

"You ok?" said Elle from where she was sitting.

"Fine," lied Beth. Why did her mum need a man to define herself? Mel was an independent woman. She didn't need a man in her daughter's eyes.

1111111111111111111111

She smiled. She couldn't help it. Finally she was getting hre life back together again.

She had a nice flat, car and now a job.

Yes, well maybe it was just receptionist's job, but it was independence.

She was set up for her new life, butt there was just one thing she had to take forward with her.

If he would. Her son.

Petunia was a hard woman, but she really was missing her Dudley.

He had his room at the flat and yes he would have to leave school to join her but...why had she left it so long.

Plus on top of that as soon as she had enough money she was going to do the top of her to -do list.

File for a divorce.

1111111111111

"Not a bad lesson," said Emily as they left defence for the first time as second years.

"I guess not, but I'm bias to moony," she said. Moody was not a patch on Remus in her eyes.

As they arrived in the great hall Harry looked at her with an evil glint in his eye.

"Feel like a trip in too Hogsmeade?" he asked his sister.

"Harry, she's a second year!" said the ever proper Hermione.

"There really is no end to this girl's knowledge," teased Ron.

Harry passed her a letter.

Dear Harry,

How are you son? I hope your well, and settled back alright. Tell your sister to write; only moony has heard from her so far.

You've got a Hogsmeade trip coming up. Do you want to meet up with me, Padfoot, moony and mum?

Love,

Dad

Ps. If your sister should get her hands on the map and cloak on the day of the trip…well need I say more?

Elle shook her head. She knew what her dad wanted.

a/n: LOL! So the chappie took so long to update guys!

IamSiriusgrl: thank you, as for Neville and Elle…only time will tell!

Rem'sony: thank you. Please give me the answer! The best guess we had was poison from The Elven Sisters In Law

The Elven Sisters In Law: hi well I've gave your answer! Thanks for your review!

Dante Lewis: I don't know why but I felt after them being so relevant last year I couldn't cut the Dursley's! I think it'll be a big mistake. Thanks for reviewing!

HPFreak2gd4u: and the answer to your question lays in the next few chapters! Thanks for reviewing.

magicslifer: she does regard James as her father, but now she is back at Hogwarts she is just having a hard time adjusting, now James isn't there.

REVIEW!

Rocks-my-socks


	6. Time goes so fast

Chapter 6

Elle and Hermione sat in the second year dorm room running through the Animagus book. It was turning colder now the end of September had come.

"So are you sure your up for this Hermione?" asked Ellouise. Since Hermione had learnt of what she was planning she had made a very big decision.

"Yes Elle I am happy to do this with you, but we could ask others too join in." said Hermione. Surely it'll be better if there was a group of them?

But Elle wasn't so sure.

"Can we just leave it for a minute? We're not even sure yet, really," she said. They were after all still only talking about it.

"Alright," said Hermione. "So if we do go ahead with this, what do you want to be?"

"Honestly, no idea. Maybe a black cat like lucky," she said referring to the cat that was laying on the end of her bed lazily." What about you?"

Hermione shrugged.

"Do you feel better now we're trying this?" asked Hermione.

"In a way yes." said Ellouise. "I hope dads proud of me.".

"Course he will be," said Hermione.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"I'm glad you came round," said Mel as they walked in to the living room.

"Yeah me too," said Sirius. "Look Mel my behavior last week-"

"Was justifiable." nodded Mel sadly. "Let me open this wine," she said referring to the bottle he had just given her getting the opener.

"So how are you?" said Sirius

"Well," replied Mel cheering up as they indulged in conversation. "Yourself?"

"Bored at home. I need to get a job again. Its quiet," he told her biting his lip. "I mean at the den, it's quiet."

"Don't tell me prongs and moony are no fun any more!" laughed Mel. 'God, she looks good.' thought Sirius to himself.

That night Mel had opted for a simple outfit. She had a along flowing brown skirt on and a blue strap top. She was still sexy he thought smiling.

"Elle and Harry are more fun," he remembered all those days in the summer when they had play fought and pranked. They were marauders already. Especially Harry. "you should see them Mel. They're beautiful," he said solemnly.

"How is our god son?" she asked quietly knowing this topic could turn bad

"Happy," said Sirius honestly. What else could he say? Harry had a family who thought the world of him, which he did. But Mel should have been part of all that. And Ruby.

"Did you ever hear from Ruby?"

"Nothing…ever. She went on an order mission. She never came home." said Mel sadly.

Sirius took a deep breathe of grief. Ruby….dead.

"Sirius I know we can't go back in time, but we can attempt being together in the future. I never stopped loving or dreaming of you," she admitted.

"I know," he nodded. "What's for tea Mel?" he said with wink telling her though they had problems to work through together. That was just what they would be, together. If they could work through there problems that is.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Days went by and they turned in to weeks as the kids settled back in too life at Hogwarts. The summer turned in to autumn what seemed too quickly. Cloaks were needed and scarfs were beginning to appear. With every day that passed excitement and rumors grew as the tournament approached.

Elle did as her parents requested and wrote home with lots to tell them, mostly how her studies were going and how she was in herself.

As much as she was enjoying her work, she was still captivated in her book. She was just at the point of Gandalfs fall in Moria, (which she cried at) when she realized what was approaching.

October the fourteenth. How the two were linked she didn't know.

But what she did know was on that day she would turn thirteen. She was about to turn in to a teenager, which was a exciting, if not daunting for her parents, prospect to face. For the first birthday you celebrate with your child is her thirteenth its bound to be hard.

She wondered what thirteen would have to offer. More then twelve? Maybe.

She was looking forward. It felt like, maybe this was going to be the turning point she had longed for but ha been unable to have.

111111111111111111111111

"I can't believe this," said the man in a small voice, but a happy one. He sat down on the edge of his bed and put his head in his hands laughing. "I'm going to be a dad."

His wife put her arms round him.

"You're already a dad."

Laughing he pulled her in to his lap. "Yes I am but, Lil's we're a having a baby, another baby!" said James.

She kissed him hard and held on to him. "I love you Mr. Potter," she said.

"I love you too, Mrs. Potter," James declared.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

The receptionist looked at the letter and handed it to her new friend as they sat in the coffee room on a break.

"Can he do this?" said Barbara.

"I really don't know. Vernon did all the league stuff while we together. I relied on him so much. Never thought we'd split, however hard we found things," she said.

"But your dad-"

"Is a damn stubborn man. Now he wants custody of my son, well I'll fight him every step of the way," said petunia. "If he wants a fight, he's got one." said Petunia in a very determined voice.

She remembered the days when she lived at home. How lily was always the favored daughter. And now he was making up for that by taking her baby boy away? No way couldn't he do this! Could he?

She should never have let him take Dudley in the first place. It had been three months now.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Dear Elle,

Hi! How you doing, I hope this finds you well baby.

Just a note to say we miss you and we'll see you soon.

Love

Daddy.

Elle smiled as she recognized James small scribe..

He did this a lot, just to let her know she was never far from there thoughts. She was grateful. But how on earth would he see her soon? Hogsmeade wasn't for two weeks she thought.

She was so glad to be going back in to the village…….this time with her family. Than again may be s he'd spend some time with Neville too. There friendship was developing so well.

a/n: hi! How are we all? I'm sorry I know this wasn't the best chapter and kind of pointless. The next will be better!

Rem'sony: new guess from XxXDeMentedInsanelyXxX is nothing? Is it the right answer? Thanks for reviewing

XxXDeMentedInsanelyXxX: thank you! I love that phone and swimming's fun! I love it! Thanks for reviewing!

Dante Lewis: hi! Glad to know some one likes the part's with the dursleys still! I don't want to cut them out yet! I feel like they were so central to the plot last year that it'll be a mistake to cut them out. Elle was 2 weeks when her parents were killed so Beth was born at around seven and a half months, baby's can survive at as early as 26 weeks so its not impossible especially with Beth being born at st mungos (with magically influences). Beth's dad died when she was young so she's never really had two adults in her life and you'll find out more about Beth and Mel later. Thanks for reviewing!

IamSiriusgrl: thanks for reviewing! As for the question? The answers lay in future chapters!

HPFreak2gd4u: thanks for reviewing!

Review!

Rocks-my-socks


	7. A day to remember

Chapter 7

"OK, Elle how many fingers am I holding up?" asked Hermione.

"I'm blind folded how on earth would I know?" said Elle sarcastically.

"Alright," said Ron. "Let's go."

As you can imagine, getting a getting a blind folded girl down to Hagrid's hut where a surprise party was waiting for her was quite a task for Elle's friends. But it was a lot of fun for them too. Last year they had thrown a party for her in the common room. Harry had really enjoyed that but this was different, this was special. It was her first birthday with their real parents.

Hagrid, who had also been James and Lily's friend when they had been students at Hogwarts, was only too pleased to join the celebration when the family had asked him to join in. So it was that on Friday night before the big day, Lily and the marauders turned up at the hut to decorate.

As the door opened to the hut, as Elle arrived on Saturday James observed his daughter. She was thinner than she had been when she was at the den. And maybe even a little paler.

But one thing he was happy about his daughter was the fact James could here her laughing. She sounded so undeniable happy.

"That's it sis up the stairs," soothed Harry to Ellouise as she laughed.

"Where am I?" she as asked here brother.

Harry looked at his father expectantly. James looked at his son ands motioned for him to put his sister in his lap.

"Who's that!" said Elle happily?" as her father gave every one else a trade mark marauder grin before mercilessly tickling Ellouise.

She squealed and ripped off her blind fold off.

"Dad!" she yelled happily and wrapped her arms round his neck. She had missed him so much over the past time they had been apart.

James shut his eyes feeling relaxed knowing his baby girl was safe for a second in his arms.

"Happy birthday angel," he said to her.

She just put her head on his shoulder and almost felt hot tears of gladness burn in her hazel eyes. Shutting them tight she clung to her father.

The party was a total success. Emily, Hermione, Ron, Ginny, a few other girls in her year and to her great joy, Neville came to the party.

They had really become close sine there return too Hogwarts

"I'm glad you came today," she admitted to him as she finally got a minute to her self in the pumpkin patch.

"I wouldn't have missed it for the world," he whispered.

She giggled through a sigh. "That's sweet," she said softly but they both knew he was not lying.

"I'm glad to be with you," he said and reached out for her hand but buckled his nerve at the last minute.

Just as it seemed to Elle that things were going to get interesting and maybe what you might say a little tender the moment ended with classic timing from James.

"Baby, come on time for you to open your presents," he called causing Elle to roll her eyes playfully.

"Where do I start?" she said as she saw the table full of presents.

Elle knew that birthday out did all her others in presents. She realized how truly blessed she was.

Her mother's gift was her favorite by the time she was done. It was a new charm for her bracelet. It was in the shape of a lily.

Remus gave her some new parchment and coloring pencils. Elle could not draw to save her life but she loved relaxing coloring, and it had come up when they had been talking in the summer. It was good to know he listened.

Sirius and James combined there present. It seemed there was now not one, but two marauders maps in existence, but only three people knew of the second as they had given it to her on the sly.

Hagrid gave her a new diary, just as beautiful, if not more than the year before.

Emily got her some new robes.

From Neville she received her own chess set and he assured her he would play her that very night.

"You didn't have tot get me anything," she told him shyly.

"Elle don't worry I wanted too," Neville said to her. "Happy birthday," he wished her and gave her a swift kiss on the cheek.

"Thank you," she said blushing.

Suddenly the marauders burst in to laughter from across the room and Elle felt inclined to see what was so funny.

"Elle, Sirius has a girlfriend!" Harry told her.

"Really!" she asked her uncle.

"When can we meet her?" said Elle excited for her uncle.

"In Hogsmeade," the marauder whispered.

"Yes I have a girlfriend," Sirius hugging his little niece, not that she was so small any more.

"Time for cake!" said lily as she bought her daughter's cake to her.

Every one in tradition sang happy birthday and what seemed too quickly they were saying goodbye to the parents.

"Stay safe princess," said James as he kissed his daughter. "But not so safe you can't get in to Hogsmeade," he whispered in her ear.

"Alright!" she smiled as she hugged her mother.

"Oh I love you honey," said Lily. "You're all grown up!"

"Mum!" said Elle playfully pretending to be embarassed.

"Alright!"

"Love you too," said Elle with a wink.

"See you soon darling," said lily embracing her other child.

"Alright mum. Two weekends time in Hogsmeade." said Harry.

"I'll be there!" said lily kissing his nose.

"Good."

After saying goodbye to there parent and godparent the kids set off back to the castle.

"Good birthday sis?" asked Harry.

"The best yet!"

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

The blonde boy feel to his knees shattered by his grief for his sister.

In all the time he had known this was actually Dudley's first visit to his sister's grave.

He had cried so often lately he thought his eyes might dry out of tears, but they never did. The tears just kept flowing.

She was a baby.

She was innocent. T hats what made her brother so confused. Why d id she die. She had nothing wrong. She was a baby. His baby.

As his grandfathers hand grasped on to his shoulder tightly he let his thoughts wonder.

He wondered what his cousins were doing at that moment.

It was Ellouise's birthday. They'd be celebrating, but he didn't see how they could be.

A child was dead for thirteen years today.

There was nothing to celebrate.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"Thank you," said the birthday girl awkwardly as she took her latest present. This time a walkman and a sound track, beauty and the beast.

"I just didn't want you to forget the good times we had together." said the boy.

"That'll never happen Freddie," said Elle kissing his cheek.

"I didn't wan to wreck your party, that's why I never came," he explained.

"You wouldn't of, I would have loved you to be there," she said.

As she got up he grabbed her hand. "I'll never stop caring."

"Me neither."

Neville watched from across the room broken hearted as the scene played out butt then the weirdest thing happened. Ellouise left Fred's side for his.

"Right Mr. Longbottom are we having this game of chess or not?" smiled the birthdays girl.

They most certainly did. In fact they played three games. Neville beat her two to one game.

Her pieces hated her by the end.

As she went to bed that night she sat on the window ledge thinking.

Vernon hadn't sent her a thing but that day had been so wonderful, it just didn't matter.

1111111111111111111111111111111111

The distraught elder sister tucked in her little just as she had for every night since he had arrived now.

Well he was hardly little, he had always been a bit beefy but now he was humungous. She guessed it was all thee alcohol he had been drinking.

The aunt thought of her niece.

When her brother arrived he said that his wife and kids were far behind.

But now, three months on Marge couldn't blame it on traffic any more.

Why had petunia left him?

Marge didn't know.

But really what worried her was it was little Ellouise's birthday today. She hadn't seen a card or a present.

She had a card but didn't know where to send it.

And another thing to worry about was the fact Petunias father wanted custody of her nephew. Why would he want custody of one child and not the other? Was Elle there, was she safe?

What in hell had happened to her brother's family?

a/n: I am so sorry! Its late I knew but my internet got buggered up! Sorry!

IamSiriusgrl: thanks! As for the baby wait and see!

kahsmbmarimbaplayer: indeed it is! Thanks for reviewing!

Taffy: glad to see people like the dursleys being in! I think it would be dumb to cut them! Where do you Rp? I love Rp-ing! As for your riddle, is the answer silence?

HPFreak2gd4u: time will tell! Thanks for reviewing!

Rem'sony: as for Elle's animal wait and see. That riddle was meant to be easier? I'll put it to my reviewers! Thanks!

Miara: thanks for reviewing.

Dante Lewis: ok your right it wasn't. just not very well structure may have been better maybe? Elle and Vanessa were both born 14 October so yeah she will always celebrate then. You picked up ruby? gives you cookie that's all I can say for now. Any theories? Tell me what you think!

As for Beth, yeah you have! Sorry but Sirius is not the father! He's dead! Thanks for reviewing.

You all rock! 7 reviews wahoo!

Do it again?

Rocks-my-socks

Riddles:

What is so fragile that if you say its name you break it?

A man builds a house  
with 4 walls  
all off then face south  
Where is the man's house?


	8. Worries and fears

Chapter 8

A week had passed since Ellouise's birthday and the school was buzzing. It was only a week until the other schools arrived for the tournament.

Every one was talking about it.

Classes were going smoothly except defence.

The teacher had showed them how to perform un forgivable charms which had put every one on there edge with moody. He was a good teacher thought it had to be said.

Potions was getting no better. It seemed Elle had rather lost her knack for the subject over the summer, but at least she was requesting her fathers request and giving Snape hell.

11111111111111111111111111111111

"You've got a daughter!" said Sirius shocked.

"Yeah," admitted Mel confirming her confession,. "OI was lost, I needed comfort."

"SO DID I" yelled Sirius. "I can't believe you. Do you know how much you've hurt me?" said Sirius. "Do you even care?" he asked shaking his head and getting up.

"Of course, I do!" she said as he made his way towards the door. "Please Sirius don't leave, we need to talk," she begged him.

"No, what I need is some air."

Sirius didn't know how long ed he walked for. He ended up by the river Themes throwing pebbles in to the waters.

All he seemed to be able to see was couples in love or daddy's with there daughters, or mothers and daughters despite the time.

It was late at night by now and he could see every cloud in the sky. And all the stars.

He wished he had Elle and Harry with him. He missed them both like crazy. Thinking about it Mel's daughter was in his niece's year at Hogwarts.

Running his hands through his long hair he looked at his reflection.

He had to make something of himself. He wasn't a dad, successful business man or anything. Except a uncle and godfather.

He'd floo Mel tomorrow. It was time to start again and if Mel came with a daughter it'd just be something he'd have to get used too.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"The potion required has to be brewed in the half moon period, so we'll have to take it then," said Hermione. "This is even harder than Polyjuice. I thought that was bad enough."

"But we're not up to that stage yet are we?" said Ellouise.

"Nope, it'll be twelve months at least. The theory is so difficult Elle," said Hermione.

"But you are still happy to go ahead with it," questioned Elle.

"Of course I am!" said Hermione.

"Good, I cant do this alone," said Elle sighing, she wished she could but as she was just a second year she couldn't and that counted doubly now Hermione knew what the marauder and a half was doing.

It was hailing outside. October had truly arrived. As they sat in the common room Elle was still determined ed tot become Animagus.

Just then the Portrait door opened.

"Hi Neville," said Elle as she saw him.

"Hey!" he smiled. "How'd you do on the latest Herbology assignment?" he asked remembering how he had helped her with it.

"Really well, I couldn't have done it with out your help, thank you." she said getting up and giving him a hug.

As Hermione sat in the chair she saw the look of bliss Neville had on his face as he embraced her. He ran his hand through her auburn hair and the thin second year stepped back. "You rule Neville." she said smiling.

"So do you. Any time Elle," he told her.

"I'll take that deal up," she smiled returning to her chair and sat back down. She watched his every step as he lift for his dorm room.

"He likes you!" declared Hermione as her friend blushed.

"No he doesn't!" Elle tried to laugh it off.

"You know he does," said Hermione very out of character but then the fun easing stop. Elle had tears in her eyes.

"Elle," asked Hermione. "What's up?"

"I don't know," said the youngest marauder. "I guess I'm just scared." she admitted.

"Scared of what?" asked a concerned Hermione. She looked at the young girl with curiosity. She wondered what had happened all of a sudden. Elle had been fine.

"I don't want to like him," Elle exclaimed. "But I do and I don't want Neville and me to end like Fred and me did." she said.

"Elle your acting way to old for you age." said Hermione. Boyfriends still hadn't come in to Hermione's life and yet Elle was two years younger and acted like a sixteen year old when it came to men.

"I know but-" she said sitting down. "I feel so panicky all the time." she said and ran through her hair with her hand the way Fred used to subconsciously trying to comfort her self. "I am so scared Hermione. I've had to build this whole new life for my self in one summer. I don't want to be hurt all over again."

"I know you don't," said Hermione putting a hand on Elle's shoulder and squeezing it tight.

"Do you know what is the worst thing," she asked looking up for her friend to respond. "I want to let Neville in to my life so much!"

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"Blue!"

"Pink!"

"Yellow!"

"Fine," said James.

"Really?" asked lily.

"Yeah," said James nodding. "Really, really!"

"You do realize you just let me win row?" said the mother to be as she ate chocolate.

"Yes I do," he said looking down on his wife's face as it lay in his lap. "I think we should paint the nursery yellow this time. I was so sure Harry was a boy and Elle was a girl. But this time I just don't know. Maybe yellow is the best!"

"It's exciting not knowing isn't it?" lily grinned.

"Yeah," said James biting his lip. "I can not wait. It'll be due…end of July? Crap!"

"Shh baby there won't be another prophecy." promised lily knowing what James was thinking.

"What if there is?" said the panicking father. What if history repeated its self….

"There wont be baby, ok?" said lily pressing her lips to her husbands. "I promise".

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"Are you sure you want me to do this?" said the grandfather as he ate dinner with his grandson.

"Never been so sure of anything in a long time. I don't want to go back to them. Ever." said Dudley.

"That a very big decision." said Marcus observing his second eldest grandchild. "But I respect you for it son. You're growing up."

"I've had to with all due respect." said the boy shrugging.

"Yes and if could have saved you from all this I swear I would have." said the regret filled old man.

"You weren't to know."

"No I wasn't. If only I'd taken Elle and Harry in myself." he mused. Things could have been so very different for his daughter's children. All three of them.

"Well you didn't," said Dudley.

"I know" said an agitated Marcus. "I received a letter from your mother today."

"What did she have to say for herself?" asked Dudley.

"She wants to fight me for you."

"Let the battle commence."

a/n: yay! I've read HBP!

Dante Lewis: I don't count peter as one either! Goosebumps? Nice! Thanks! I love fin-cic-i9ng at night!

IamSiriusgrl: thanks! Not telling about the baby!

Rem'sony: still thinking…thanks!

HPFreak2gd4u: no I kinda forgot there gift! Oh well. I think silence too. Thanks!

DrunkenBuddie82: Sorry I didn't update but I had t6roubles. I'll get on ther RP board this week! Promise. Thanks!

Maria Casey Wood: Why not Neville? Thanks for reviewing!

Emma-Lizzy-Black: thanks!

moonfire-lovr: Elle, is second! Harry is fourth year! Yep Neville is a sweetie. Thanks!

You guys rock!

REVIEW!

Rocks-my-socks


	9. So its begin's

Chapter 9

The school had congregated outside the doors and there was intense excitement. Tonight was the night. Beauxbatons and Durmstrang were arriving at Hogwarts.

Elle stood excited with her brother hugging him. It was really cold that night and Harry was still like a hot water bottle compared to her.

"Poor Elle!" he teased her with his arms protectively round her waist.

"Shut up!" his sister told him playfully as she snuggled in to his chest.

It was night fell and Elle's heart broke as she saw the full moon mocking her. She hoped her god daddy was ok! She'd right to make sure in the morning.

"He's fine," soothed Harry whispering in her ear knowing what she and who she was thinking about.

Just then there was whisperings from all around and students begun to point at the sky

Elle watched as a huge black shadow immerged from the sky gliding over the trees of the forbidden forest. As the lights from Hogwarts hit it, she saw a powder blue carriage which was massive. The horses pulling it were at lest the size of elephants. As the students from the foreign school got out the carriage, Elle noticed a difference in there school robes. Unlike the Hogwarts normal black ones they had pale blue robes which didn't took very thick.

When Elle first saw there head mistress, Elle was reminded strongly of her friend Hagrid. This was the only other being Elle had ever seen who was as big as he was. She had olive skin, large, black eyes and a beaky nose. She was dressed in black satin and had beautiful opal necklace and rings on.

As she approached the school the students and professors at Hogwarts broke in to applause.

After a quick talk with Dumbledore, the Hogwarts pupils parted so to let the new arrivals through. Just then however, Lee Jordan brought every ones attention to the lake.

From the middle of the lake suddenly there was a disturbance in the heart of it. Rising from the middle of it there was first a mask and then a ship gleaming in the moonlight, causing great waves of water to hit the banks.

There was something strangely mysterious about the shy hip and it was very misty around it, like an aurora it was giving off. A few minutes had passed and the students heard a anchor drop in to the water with a splash. Then the students got off the boat.  
There furs were kind of shaggy and matted.

There head masters furs war the complete opposite, sleek and silver. He had a goatee and was tall and thin, just like Dumbledore.

"Dear old Hogwarts," Elle heard him mutter as he approached the school

Then he surprised the whole school by revealing his most famed student: Viktor Krum, the Quidditch player.

Excitement ran throughout the crowd and Elle cracked a grin as she heard even Ron tried to find something to get a signature with.

Soon however the entire school and all the extra guests found themselves in the great hall waiting for the magnificent welcome feast to begin.

"The tournament will officially open art the end of the feast!" said Dumbledore. "I now invite you all to eat drink and make yourselves at home!" he said and the eating commenced.

The food which was always fabulous was especially delicious tonight and the food that was on offer was a much bigger variety on account of Hogwarts foreign guests.

Now that they were in the light it was revealed to the school that the Durmstrang robes were blood red.

The Gryffindors were disappointed when none of the guest stat with them. The Beauxbatons choose to be with the raven claws and Durmstrang students, went to the Slytherin house table.

After the feast the students looked expectantly up at there head, most of the hanging on his every word.

"the moment has come, the tri-wizard tournament is about to start. I would like to say a few words of explanation before we bring in the casket…" and he did.

Dumbledore went on to explain how Bartiemius Crouch and Ludo Bagman, who was famed as a beater and whom Elle remembered from the Quidditch world cup, had organized the event. He then told the school that along side them, the three head's of the school would be judging the event.

There would be three tasks all in all and they would test the applicants on there magical powers, how daring they were and there powers of deduction and there ability to cope with danger.

At this remark no one seemed able to breathe.

The three champions would be from the three participating schools and would be chosen by the goblet of fire.

Dumbledore tapped ion the top of the casket three times and around the top of the goblet blue, white flames sprang to life.

Any body who wished to be a champion would have to put there name in the goblet but there would be an age line and only seventh years could enter, hacking Freddie off to no end.

That week passed excitedly and the next Saturday along with her brother and his friends she got up late. As they approached the goblet lots of people were round it.

"Any one put there name in yet?" Ron asked a third year girl.

"All the Durmstrang but no one from Hogwarts yet," she replied.

"Everyone's probably doing it in privacy if they can aren't they?" said Elle.

"I guess so." nodded Hermione..

But two people who did not want to do it in private were of course the Weasley twins.

"Just taking aging potions," bragged Fred.

"One each, we just need to be a few minutes older," said George.

"We're going to split the gold between the three of us if one wins," smiled Lee, the twin's best friend.

Hermione was clearly doubtful.

"Ready," said an excited Fred.

Elle watched affectionately as Fred put the slip of paper with his name and school in to the goblet.

For a minute every one thought it had work and a few of the younger ones who had been standing around watching were nearly ready to break out in to applause it seemed Fred and George had pulled off on of there more brilliant pranks. But alas it had not.

Just then they were thrown out of the circle on to there back and to add to the humiliation they both grew long white beards.

Every one laughed, Elle smiled and the twin's ears had never been so red.

"I did warn you," said a amused voice which ever one k new belong to the head master of there school as he made his way through the crowd to where the offenders were. "I suggest you both go up to the hospital wing where Miss Fawcett of Ravenclaw and Mr Summers of Hufflepuff are being tended to for the same unfortunate problem." he grinned.

Halloween night was always big at Hogwarts but as the champions would be choose that very night the school was wrapped in an even bigger cover of excitement.

So far apparently, A Slytherin had put his name in for it and a Hufflepuff named diggory. Just then there was a great cheer. They all left the hall and saw Angelina Johnson, a girl whom Elle was not on friendly terms with had just put her name in.

"Are you seventeen then?" asked Ron and she told him it had been her birthday lasts week.

Elle left for Hagrid's early that morning. She didn't want to see the Gryffindors cheer her on, but even Elle had to admit, a Gryffindor champion would be great.

Walking down to the giants hut, she saw him in the pumpkin patch.

"Yer right Elle, yer lookin' down," he observed.

"Just missing home," she half lied. She was missing home.

"Go put the kettle on, I'll be in a sec," he said winking as his young friend.

"Thanks," she said.

"So," he said as he walked in. "Yer ready for the tournament?" he said.

"Yep," she said sipping on the giant mug of tea.

After her visit to Hagrid Elle was a bit lost for what to do.

See had her home work done and had read the Animagus book back to front several times.

Defeated she wondered round the castle. Stopping by the lake she wished her god father was here.

"Elle!" she heard a voice behind her. It was Harry.

"You ok sis?" he asked as he put his arm round her shoulders and kissed her brow.

"Yep!" see smiled.

"Shall we go to the feast then?" he said cheerfully.

"Sure," she smiled back at him as she realized how late it was.

"Let's go then." he said and lead her to the great hall where all the students were now congregating for the feast.

She took a seat b between Emily and Neville and opposite from Fred, de-bearded.

The food was excellent and the group of friends enjoyed each other company to no end. This was what Elle loved most about Hogwarts. Just being together and being happy about it.

At long last the picking of the champions begun.

"Well," said Dumbledore. "The goblet is quite ready too make its decision I think. I estimate it needs just one more minute. Now when the champions," he addressed everyone. "names are called I would ask them to come up to the top of the hall , walk along the staff table, and go through in to the n ext chamber, where they will be receiving there first instructions.

He took out his wand and gave it a great sweeping wave with it: at once, all the candles except those inside the carved pumpkins were extinguished, plunging them all in to a state of semi-darkness, which Elle thought was rather cool. The Goblet of Fire now shone magnificently in the Hall the sparkling bright light, bluey- whiteness of all the flames. Every one was waiting eagerly, intensely….

"Any second d," Elle heard Lee whisper.

The flames turned red again and a piece of paper flew out of the goblet. Dumbledore caught the paper and held it out to read in the light of the flames.

"The Durmstrang champion is….Viktor Krum,"

"No surprises there," yelled Ron over the applause.

Viktor soon disappeared in to the room off the side of the hall.

Soon every ones clapping and chatting died done and the room once again was silent and tense.

"The champion from Beauxbatons is….Fleur Delacour!"

Soon once again once a few of the disappointed students who did not get selected stropped crying, the tensest was even greater. This was it…the Hogwarts champion.

As the goblet went red, just as it had for Fleur and Viktor, the piece of parchment flew out to Dumbledore.

"The Hogwarts champion is….Cedric Diggory," shouted Dumbledore as the Hufflepuff table seemed to explode with joy. Elle clapped. He was…descent.

"Excellent," said Dumbledore smiling as Cedric followed suit and left the room. "Well we have our three champions, I am sure I can count on all of you, including the remaining students from Beauxbatons and Durmstrung to give your champions, your full support. By sheering on your champion, you will contribute in a very real -"

As Dumbledore stopped talking, the whole school watch in amazement as the goblet fired up again.

No one spoke, too confused.

But there are only meant to be three champions, thought Elle to her self as a piece of parchment flew out.

Clearing his throat, Dumbledore said clearly.

"Harry Potter."

A/N: gets on knees and begs for forgiveness I am so sorry guys. I am so bad at up dating lately. I don't even have good excuse. Let me try…the dog ate my chapter…..

Dante Lewis: I know! The half blood price has been on my mind too! Get going on the sequel I miss it! You know I loved black light! Heart song is going to rule! Doesn't you know whos actions (not voldemort Sev's) action in HBP bugger up the sequel? Or are you going to work round it? Thanks for reviewing!

IamSiriusgrl: all will be revealed in good time! Thanks!

Maria Casey Wood: thanks for reviewing!

Emma-Lizzy-Black: thanks for reviewing!

Taffy-Isabelle-TaffCunns: it's not Neville, its Dudley who wants to be adopted. Afraid I don't know that site, but I'm on at dark war Hogwarts a lot, which I love! Thanks for the review!

moonfire-lovr: HBP was fantastic! J.K.Rowling just gets better and better doesnt she? Thanks for reviewing!

Please review!

Rocks-my-socks


	10. The disturbing vision

Chapter 10

As Harry entered his common room that night, be was greeted by loud applause.

"Hop did you do it with our getting a beard?" asked George. But Fred wasn't there which Harry thought to be strange. The twins were always together.

Through all the faces of joy he saw just one of upset. Elle's.

Battling through to his baby sister, he took her in his arms. She wasn't crying but she was angry.

"You prat," she whispered in his arms. "Your fourth year, there's no way you can do this!" she said.

"Elle, I didn't put my name in!" urged her elder brother, knowing if she didn't believe him no one would.

Looking in to his eyes, she knew he was telling the truth.

"Then who?" she asked.

"I don't know, but I'm going to find out." he said curiously.

Watching Elle sit down, he noticed for the first time whom she had been sitting with…Fred. But before he could ask why he was whisked off by Hermione.

"Thanks Fred," said Elle later that night to him as he embraced her. "You were a real rock tonight." she said to him, as he lingered his hold on her for the time she would allow him too.

"I said I'd always be here for you, and I meant it. I may not be with you any more, but that doesn't mean I'll ever stop caring," he said kissing one of her hands tenderly. "I'll never stop caring."

"I'm glad," she said. "Why didn't you tell me you kissed her at Christmas too," she asked suddenly. She had to know.

"Because I could shut my eyes, and imagine I was with you!" he said sighing. "I never wanted to hurt you."

Nodding she kissed his cheek.

"I know you didn't baby," she said. "Are you back with Angel-"

"No, never," he said.

"Then who?" she asked quietly.

"I don't need or have to be with someone." he said. "I'm just waiting for the love of my life to come around."

Nodding, knowing he was talking about her, she left for her dorm totally confused.

Dear diary,

Stress level: 10

Mood: 1

Feelings for Fred: too much

Feelings for Neville: quite a few

Worry for Harry: sky high

Summary: life sucks

Elle.

As Elle got to bed that night, she didn't know why, but she was officially drained. Her head ached and her eyes were sore with tiredness.

Putting on her eye phones, to see if music relaxed her she pout on beauty and the bests. Memories from her past year ran through her head, filled with the happy times she had shared with Fred.

She missed him.

Forgetting that, or at least trying to, her thoughts turned to the event that night.

At the beginning of the year she had been looking forward to the event of the Triwizard tournament, but now, it felt as if all the fun had been taken out of it. Replaced by worry

The stories he had come back with from this place when she had lived with her aunt and uncle as Pirvet drive had been scary enough but now…

Turning over she feel in to an uneasy sleep.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Fred laid across form her room in his own thinking.

His body was alight with excitement. He had held her that night, he had held her tight. And though when she had talked of the other kiss, a look of pain had been in her eyes, she had called him baby, and what seemed to be given him forgiveness.

Was he getting he hopes too high too soon? He didn't know. All he was sure of was the love of his life was on speaking terms with him again, and it felt good.

-----------------------------------------------------

Hermione sat in her room, just as worried as Elle was for Harry. He was in trouble again. She wondered how his name had got in the cup; she believed he didn't put it in there, unlike dopey Ron.

What was he thinking? She got so frustrated with him sometimes.

Tired she rolled over and hoped Harry would survive this year; then again it wasn't like he was any stranger to life and death situations.

And stupid Elle!

She was heading for heart break again of she carried on with Fred as she had done that night. Hermione had seen Neville's face. He had been devastated when Elle hadn't run to him for help. But why did she even go to Fred. He wasn't big part of her any more…was he?

-----------------------------------------------------

What and he been thinking when he had thought she liked him?

Neville felt such a fool, but when he had held her in the common room a few weeks ago.

He didn't know, it had just felt right. He couldn't put it in to words. It just had,

Like for once, just being him was ok. His gran always had such high expectations, which didn't bother Elle in the slightest.

Hugging his knees to his chest, sitting on the window sell and looking at the moon, he begun to wonder if he'd ever fit in…any where.

--------------------------------------------------------

Ron was such a stupid git thought Harry that night as he lay in his own bed tossing and turning.

Who had out his name in? He just didn't know. He had already written to his mum and dad. They'd find out in the morning he was dreading there reaction.

--------------------------------------------------------

For a m n who had once thought he had no future at all, Sirius knew he had done well.

Looking around his room at the den, he just knew everything was going to fall in to place.

Thee velvet curtains that were open, for he hated the dark, not that he was afraid of it he just simply had a loathe deep in has chest for it

His life was so on track. He was back in to Auror training with James, just like they had said they would be at Hogwarts, and now that dream was a reality. When he had been in Azkaban he had almost lost all of his faith, but now, it had return to him

His best friend, his job, and now, to his utter joy, his girl.

Kissing her soft black hair Sirius felt as Mel lay next to him in bad.

They had just bought there life in the bedroom back to life and he found nothing had changed in that department; she was still a brilliant…..

Laughing silently to him self he wrapped his arms tight round his girl and fell in to dreams of heaven, which was actually, just his day to day life.

-----------------------------------------------------------

She just couldn't understand it all. How could any one think a child of her son's age ewes better off with her grandmother then his own mother. It didn't make sense.

She knew what she had done to her young niece was wrong but that was sourly with knowledge of what had come to pass. If only she could go back to that day when she had let the husband persuade her and change what shehad said. If she could she would have ran out of him. She was young then, only just twenty six building a life for he self again would have been a struggle but not impossible. There were so many what if's in Petunias life now. And Vernon had been the one ho had put them all there.

---------------------------------------------------------

"Neville," said Elle. "Can talk to you please?" she said feeling guilty.

It was clear the next day that when she ha seen him that last night in the common room she had hurt him.

"What?" he said rather harshly.

"I just wanted to say sorry for last night," she said looking at the ground feeling like a small child caught with her hand in the cookie jar.

"You did nothing wrong," he shrugged. "It's not like we're together," he said using all his confidences.

The words hit home hard and Elle felt in a word, bad. Sighing she nodded.

"Ok, yeah, right," she nodded and walked off.

Neville placed his head in his hand. Why did he feel like a jerk?

Thet Monday seemed to be the day from hell in the Elle's eyes, exhausted, and purely frustrated after the weekend, she couldn't find it in her heart to concentrate. Every thought lead her back to the tournament or the way she had let Fred hold on to her or the way Neville seemed to just plainly hated her.

Potions was just plain crap. She had screwed u , answered back and it looked like Tuesday night was going to spent in detention with her oh so not favorite potions master.

Walking up the corridor alone, thankfully as no one could see her, she tripped.

It was the last straw.

Sobbing she leant against the wall, not bothering to pick up the belonging that had flown out her bag she ran a hand through her hair. Why her? She thought.

Quite suddenly she felt as a man gathered her in his arms and begun to rock her gently. Figuring out who it was she clung to him.

"Daddy!" she said as she realized it was him, whom she had longed for.

Hugging her back the man rocked her kissing her red hair, wiping all the tears that feel from her hazel eyes.

The surroundings changed and she knew she was home

She smiled as she realized she was back in the old house, home in the warm. The peach walls and the pictures of her and her elder brother were so familiar, even after all the time she had been gone from the house. She remembered the soft velvet sofas and the cushions to match. Everything was so the same.

She watched as her brother walked through the door and tried to hug here but her father didn't let go.

"Son, your sisters had a bad day go and help your mother," he ordered the boy

Her brother left and they were them alone.

"I'm here princess, you've not got to go back there," he soothed her kissing her hair and securing his hold on her..

"Promise daddy." she begged him not wanting to be apart from him ever again.

"Would I lie to you?" he asked. But they had been the wrong words.

She was thrown back in to the deserted corridor left hurt and alone.

She looked around and sobbed harder than ever as she realized she hadn't been back to Pivret drive and Vernon hadn't held her.

a/n: quicker up date this time! Thanks for the reviews guys!

Maria Casey Wood: I finished HBP the day after I got it! It was so sad, I nearly cried!

moonfire-lovr: thanks for your support!

Milkshake gone bad: Will do!

Taffy-Isabelle-TaffCunns: I do try but this is too help with my English. I tried really hard on this chapter. Any better?

IamSiriusgrl: Elle's opinion on Cho? Hadn't thought of that but I will do!

Thanks guys! You rock

REVIEW!

Rocks-my-socks


	11. Big news and friends forever

Chapter 10

Harry hated Rita Skeeter, she was such a cow! She had made the weighing of the winds worst than it had ever had to have been. Sitting at dinner that night, he was so pissed off.

Tired of this tournament already, he asked Hermione if they had had any potions homework which of course they had, it was Snape.

Just then another person arrived at the table, it was Emily.

"Where's Elle?" he asked for his sister. She never missed meals.

"I don't know," said Emily honestly. "She's been funny with me all day. I don't think she's feeling well. Transfiguration's her best class, and yet when we had it today, she messed up big time."

"Then's something up," said Hermione. She knew Elle well, they were like sisters. "I'll talk to her tonight ok?" she said and Harry nodded.

Arriving back in the common room that night, Elle was no where in sight, going up to the second years dorm, Hermione found her. Drain and pale, but studying hard, Hermione agreed with Emily. Elle didn't look like a well girl.

"I'll sleep it off, it was one bad day," she said sadly to Hermione. Elle put her books in her truck.

The vision of her old life had scared the thirteen year old out her wits. She had been so sure she had moved on. The feeling of safety she had had in his arms for that second though…

"I shouldn't have felt like that," she said to Hermione.

"Felt like what?" said the fifth year

"Like I loved him still," she said and explained what had happened on Monday.

"Elle," said Hermione unsure how to comfort the young girl. The tears that shone in Elle eyes were the ones of heartbreaks.

Angry at her self she wiped her eyes desperately. "all I'm doing right now is bloody well crying. Grow up Ellouise" she said to her self.

Watching as she laid her self on the bed, Hermione left Elle to her thoughts. She had a Hogsmeade trip on Saturday. She would see James, everything would be ok. She'd forget about the dream. She had too.

After talking to Hermione, Elle seemed to perk up knowing that she was not alone.

She ate a little and avoided Fred like the plague. She had come to the conclusion somehow that the fact she had nearly let him in on Saturday triggered the vision. She would be ok as long as she kept her distance, somehow.

Saturday came round slowly for Elle but at long last it did come. Elle walked by her brother's side (under the invisibility cloak) and Hermione with them they made there way down to the three broomsticks for eleven where they had plotted to meet the marauders and lily.

James stood at the bar with Sirius as they watched two of the three kids enter as the other was unplotable. James watched as his son held the door on for his invisible sister. Smiling as he realized his daughter had acted on his command he felt as she reached him and gave him a hug.

"Hello baby," he said and held her tight in return. Kissing her head or what he thought to be her head, he got a reply.

"I'm ok." she said even though it was half a lie. Oh well.

"What you drinking?" he asked the three of them. "You all right son?" he asked his boy. He swore Harry had grown since the party.

"Butterbeers around." he said answering for the two girls as well.

"Right, all three of you go and sit with Lily and Remus," he told them cheerfully, happy to have his two baby's so close.

Remus watched as his nephew and his best friend to come over to them unaware that his god child was close.

"Hello darling," said lily ass she embraced her son.

"Hey mum."

"How are you Hermione?" said lily turning to her.

"I'm well."

"Good, now what's this I've been hearing about you two in the-"

"Papers?" said Harry. "Crap, mum," said Harry to her seriously.

"I thought so," nodded lily sighing deeply also ignorant to the fact her baby girl was there. "And young man, watch your language."

"Yes mum," smiled Harry. It was stuff like being told off for the little things that he adored. It was so ….ordinary. So just normal.

As James and pad foot arrived back form the bar, lily counted the drinks.

"Babe you got one too many," she said as she drank her water. She couldn't have any thing else. She was pregnant. Grinning at her drink, she took a sip.

"No I didn't," laughed her husband as he out one of the butterbeers in front of a apparently empty stool.

Lily watched in confusion as the bottle disappeared and then reappeared again emptier.

"Thanks daddy!" she heard a well known voice say.

"Ellouise Lily!"

"Yes Lily Rose?" she her sarcastic young second year daughter.

"Your not meant to be here," Lily seethed.

"Am I not?" said Elle sending her father, uncle and brother in to hysterics. Oh yes James was proud if his girl.

"You arranged this," lily accused her husband.

"Would I ever?" said James in mock shock.

"Yes," said lily before turning to her daughter. "One drink and then your off back to the castle!" said lily.

"Aright mum, chill," said Sirius in defense.

"Sorry it's just my hormones." lily complained. "There all over the place."

"Why?" asked Hermione as she sat in her chair. She was really enjoying seeing the Marauders, just as much as Elle and Harry were infect. They were like her wizarding family, the way they had taken her in over that summer at Harry's birthday and she had grown to care about them all very much. Lily and James were wonderful people and they made it clear to all they lived for there kids.

_Busted._

James and lily had agreed a while back not to tell the kids about there new sibling just yet and Sirius and Remus dint know yet either. Looking at James in panic, she begged him for help with pleading eyes.

James shrugged. "We have to tell them." he stated and lily nodded.

"Tell us what?" asked there daughter. James gave Lily a smirk and turned to his middle child. "Baby, me and your mother, we have big news."

"What is it?" asked Harry.

"Prongs?" said Sirius is question.

"Your mother," said James. "She's pregnant."

"Your joking?" said Harry in disbelief.

"I am not."

"What'd you think kids?" asked lily and watched as Elle pulled off the cloak and ra to lily to hug her.

"Mum this is the best news." she said as she hugged her.

"I'm glad you think that baby," said lily as she pulled her daughter in to her lap.

"Harry?" asked James raising his eyebrow in anticipation for his son's reaction.

"I'm going to be a big brother…again," said Harry seriously.

"Yes." said James and watched as Harry gave a "wahoo" of joy in the air.

They toasted the baby and Sirius and Remus begun there argument o who would be the godfather this time. Elle agreed with Sirius this time, it should be him. Remus could have the next one (if there was a next one) plus she just wanted Remus all to her self. She knew it was a stupid little insecurity, but she couldn't help it. She was his god baby.

The next hour was filled with gossip about the new Potter. What sex it was going to be (they didn't know yet), names (ditto) and all the other stuff.

Elle and Harry agreed that day they would both go home some time before the summer to help there parents decorate the child's nursery.

Lily loved the idea of the four of them doing it together.

Just then however they were interrupted by a women,. She had long black hair and hazel eyes she was very pretty in Elle's opinion. Harry like the look of her too she had a soft face and she was clearly just by looking a caring person.

Walking over to the marauders she swooped down and kissed Sirius's cheek.

"Kids I want you to meet Mel," Aha! Thought Elle. This was the girlfriend.

"Nice to meet you Mel," said Elle now on her godfathers lap.

"you two Elle sweetie. I haven't seen you since you were two weeks," she said. "You've not lost your baby face," she grinned pulling up a chair.

Looking at her god father for a explanation, Remus took the hit.

"this was the women your uncle Sirius was going to marry before- well before everything sharpened," he said sadly, but perked up. There giving things another go." he said cheerfully.

"nice," said Elle to Sirius.

"Yeah," he smiled. "It is."

Then talk turned more serious to the tournament. They would have top plan how he would handle it. In the end it was decided because of Padfoot and prongs knowledge of the forest, the week or two coming up to each task they would live in the forest so if there boy needed help they were never to far for harry to reach.

This seemed like the best plan.

Arriving back in the common room that night, the previously fragile girl felt so much more relaxed. Seeing James and lily always did her the world of good. Plus she had a added comfort.

_Flash back_

_Just as they were about to leave the pub Remus pulled her aside._

"_Sweetheart, I've got something for you," he said and bought out a mirror. "Its two way. When you need me, or your mum dad or Sirius, just call."_

"_Thank you," she said and hugged him tight._

_As he struggled to let her leave he gave her a wink, and watched as she walked out the pub and disappear under the cloak._

"_She's got it?" asked James._

"_Yes, she has mine, I've got the other," he was referring to the ones him and peter had previously used._

"_Well Harry's got Sirius's, I've got mine," James nodded._

"_Good."_

_End flash back_

Just then as she stat in the common room, she felt a presence by her side.

"Elle-"

"I'm sorry," she said and jumped up to hug Neville tightly.

"Friends?" he whispered in her ear. He had missed her so desperately.

She only had one answer for him.

"Forever."

a/n: say it with me now "Awww". Lol. Ok don't kill me. This is the last update for twos weeks as I'm going on holiday tomorrow! Sorry!

ickle-princess: thanks for reviewing!

moonfire-lovr: read it, loved it!

Milkshake gone bad: I love it when you review they always bring a smile to my face. Sirius did score yup!

IamSiriusgrl and hug-me: I know  thanks for reviewing!

Taffy-Isabelle-TaffCunns: I thinks shes still finding it hard to come to terms with everything that gone on in her life really. Yay I rock your socks. I hope you like your trailer! Thanks for reviewing.

Moony's-Wolf: don't worry about it. Thanks for reviewing.

Emma-Lizzy-Black: um my proboards. Any time English during the day but it's the holidays so I can never say for sure. If you leave me a message there I'll always pick it up. I always get on once a day generally but I'm going on holiday tomorrow so I wont be on at all for two weeks.

Maria Casey Wood: 8 hours! Faster than me! Took me two days! Elle's just a tad confused right now I think. She'll get over it.

9 REVIEWS? YOU GUYS ROCKED. THANK YOU! I LOVE YOU ALL!

REVIIEW!

Rocks-my-socks


	12. The First Task

Chapter 12

As time went by Elle settled in to herself again and as it always did when she was a peace Harry saw his baby sisters heart and soul shine.

Happiness took hold on her more and more often. Time went by every day and he saw her expect she was a Potter, no longer did she wait to be called Miss Dursley but Potter was just fine with her and she knew who she was.

They both adored having there mirrors to contact home easily, but Elle used it the most. She and her god dad were closer than ever.

Ass Remus was unable again to find work, he was waiting for the next call from her all the time.

They both called a lot at various times in the day. He called in the morning to make sure she got up, she called at lunch or break to see how he was doing, again in the evening for homework help and then just once more before bed to say goodnight.

He regretted leaving Hogwarts now more than anything his devotion to his god daughter called him back. She called a lot just wanting to give him a hug which of course they couldn't'do till she returned for Christmas, or maybe longer if she stayed over.

The other thing that got Elle's spirits up was just as they had planned during the two weeks before Harry's next task, Padfoot and Prongs roamed the forbidden forest bringing a smile to Elle as she knew her father was never far from her.

In the afternoon's after class she took to sitting by the lake with her reading book, she was now on The Two Towers and was enjoying it immensely was she had enjoyed fellowship, still comparing her family to it all the time and trying to fit where they would all go in the fellowship if they were truly in the story.

Harry she had deciding would of course be Frodo, and she his ever loyal Sam. Hermione and Ron would take the place of Pippin and Merry, Ron of course being the Fool of a Took.

Her mother was with out a doubt the beautiful Arwen. Her beauty was after all Legendary

However as she got to placing Aragorn she got all confused as she saw parts of him in all three of the true marauders.

Her fathers link was obvious as Arwen's husband.

Her Godfather also with his fear of himself and what he could became.

Her uncle, still waiting to truly take his place in society yet with Mel at his side again it wouldn't be long now till they saw the return of the king, Elle was sure.

As she read by the Lake Padfoot would come and lay by her or she would go to Hagrid, who by now knew of Sirius and James in the forest and the four of them would have tea together.

Her father was her king though. He was the best dad in the world she was sure of it. There would, could never be a man like James Potter.

However something new was racking at her brain.

Mel, she was Harry's godmother, so surely Elle had one too. The question: where was she?

She had asked Remus

_Flashback_

"_Darling what you have too understand is your godmother, well -" he looked pained to talk of her. "She-"_

"_It doesn't matter," she didn't want to upset Remus._

_End flashback_

But it did matter. To her it did. She had to know now. Over the passed few months nothing except her family had been important to her, bar her friends and studies.

She wouldn't go as far ass to say it felt like a part of her was missing because she didn't, she had felt like that last year when she had been waiting for lily and James. That had been like a part of her was missing but now she couldn't explain it.

However part of her just said what killed the cat? Curiosity…

Oh she didn't know, but it felt important, major.

As she arrived in her common room that night she saw Neville.

Since there make up they had been closer than ever and had been together as much as they could be.

"Elle," he said ass they sat on the sofa.

"Yeah?" she asked.

"Do you remember what I said to you, when we fought 'that it wasn't like we were a couple," he asked her.

"Yeah,"

""What if we - I mean," he stuttered.

"What if we were," she fished his sentence.

"Yeah, what if we were a couple," he asked taking her hand.

"Are you asking me out?" she said quietly.

"Yes. I am."

1111111111111111

"There must be something!" she begged. She was the only person who her brother could rely on now.

"I'm sorry but unless he wants to give up the drink there nothing I can do for him," said the doctor.

"I just want to help my brother," she begged.

"Is there anyone who might be able to bring him out of this state?" asked the doctor.

"His daughter."

"Where is your niece Ms Dursley."

"I don't know," said Marge's eyes now filled with tears. "When my brother's wife left him she took the kids, I don't know where too but know her dad wants custody of my nephew. Anything could have happened to my niece, and I wouldn't know. I just want them both back." she wept.

1111111111111111111

"I dunno, maybe , Neville I'm not ready for another relationship, not yet, I've got so much going on in my life, I don't think I'd be the girlfriend you deserve," she sighed. "Maybe in the future."

"Ok, I'm sorry I pressured you," he nodded.

"Its ok," she smiled. "Why don't we go grabbed some dinner?" she suggested.

"Aright."

------------------------------------------------------------------

Later that night Elle sat in the common room with Emily, Beth (who had started to tagalong again) and Ginny, when they saw a very starry eyed Hermione walked in to the room.

She was grinning from ear to ear.

"What's up?" said Ginny.

Well by the end of the night the other girls wished they hadn't asked. It was Viktor this and victor that. She wouldn't shut up! But they were happy for her. It was time she had a little love in her life.

Just the n they got interrupted by Harry looking flustered.

"Bruv, what's up?" said Ellouise slightly worried.

"I've just found out what I'm facing in the first task."

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111

As the five of the sat round the table all nursing there drinks, the kids filled in the adults.

"Well, we were going to tell you the same thing when we next saw each other," said James in human form in Hagrid's hut. "Your uncle thought it'd be a fun game to try and get near them nearly got his tail burnt off." said James as him and Elle laughed.

"Well on Saturday Harry might be fried to a crisp. Have you figured out how to get to thee egg yet?" asked james.

"Yep Hermione helped me there. The summoning charm and I'm going ride it out. Literally." rolled his eyes at the pun.

James nodded in approval. Flying was a talent his son defiantly had. "That my boy, I a true born Potter." James smiled and ruffled Harry's hair.

Elle stared in to thee bottom of her mug. He truly was his father's son.

"Yer right Elle?" said Hagrid. "Yer awfully quiet terday," he told her.

"Am I? Just tired." she smiled.

Leaving with her brother latter she walked by Harry side in silence.

"Hagrids right, something's up with you sister. You were never this quiet ass you have been since we've got back too Hogwarts. And what about the week of hogmeade? Elle, don't keep stuff from me!" he begged her.

"I'm just getting homesick for the den a lot."

"That's all?"

"Yes."

Harry lay in bed that night knowing she had lied. What was up with her? She never used to read as much. And she used to be a right chatterbox. She couldn't still miss her old life, could she?

------------------------------

Dear Elle.

How you doing? Your not writing to me at all. I got at letter from Harry the other day. He's worried about you. We all are. If you're ever in trouble, you know you can talk to me.

I love you Elle. And I'm just an owl away.

Dud.

------------------------------------------

Dear Dud,

Don't worry I'm fine. Just tired. I'm not in trouble I've just a lot on my mind.

The first task is on Saturday. I guess you know about the Tournament.

I love you as well.

Don't worry,

Elle.

-------------------------------------------  
Ellouise sat in the stands with Emily, Hermione and Ron nervously.

"Do you think he'll be ok" she said her concern for her brother clear.

"He'll be fine, we put all that work in yesterday with the summoning charm, he'll do it." said Hermione positively refusing tot think of what could happen if it didn't work.

Ron seemed a

Bit remorseful too for the way he had been treating Harry.

"Don't worry he'll be ok."

Then it began.

"Students welcome to the first task of this years tri-wizard tournament!" said Ludo Bagman greeting the viewers. "are we all ready?" he yelled in which to response the students clapped, hollowed and stamped there feet in a way of saying, indwe1ed they were well ready for this to get going, yet Elle just wanted it over with so that she knew her brother was safe. "Lets begin then!"

The whole crowd feel silent as he begun to explain that the four champions would have to fight dragons. Elle and Harry had been tipped off by Hagrid about the dragons so when it was announced it was no surprise.

Then it begun.

Elle watched on as Cedric Diggory the Hufflepuff Hogwarts champion went first out of all of them though she was not really watching her nerves were getting to her a little to much for her brother.

If she had been watching harder she would have seen him turn a dog in to a rock and for a while it did as he had intended it and distracted the dragon.

However before the end of his turn Cedric got bur nt.

Next came the Beauxbatons champion, Fleur Declour, . She was faced with a welsh green dragon.

She tried her very best to charm the dragon in to a sleepy trance and it worked well until it was in such a deep sleep that a breathe out through nits nose sent out a jet of flames a d her skin caught firer but she quickly put it out with a bit of water from her wand.

Next Krum went but Elle no longer concentrated at all. Harry was in so much danger.

It was his turn, now and Elle could do nothing but watch.

He stepped in to the pen in what seemed to be slow motion to Elle and through him a petrified glance.

It broke Harry's heart to see her so distressed but what could he do?

Elle watched on now intensely ass he raised his arm and order "accio broom."

So that was his plan, to ride it out.

She wasn't listening to bagman at all any more; she was just focusing on Harry.

She and Hermione gripped each other arms as Harry made the dragon dizzy nearly getting burnt three times in the process.

God knows how but it all seem over in a second, Harry had the egg.

The girls flung there arms round each other in joy. Harry had completed the first task.

Harry tied first place with Krum that day and Elle knew no matter who won at the end of the year, he would always bee her champion.

That day Ron and Harry also made up.

Elle was thrilled.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Marcus looked at his grandson.

"Dud are you ok?"

"Yeah fine I just can't believe that the dates been set for the trail. Don't get me wrong I'm glad it means I can move on but I dunno its weird grandpa, an end of an era." he shrugged.

"I know wit hard son."

"You'll be with me wont you."

"All the way." said Marcus taking his grandsons hand and winking.

Review responses:

moonfire-lovr: thanks!

Emma-Lizzy-Black: Fred / Elle is so sweet. I still have a soft spot for it. I try to advertise it but its not really working. I've made a new one two days ago. So maybe I'll have more luck with that! Thanks!

IamSiriusgrl: thanks!

Dante Lewis: glad typo see your still enjoying it! Its so weird you said that about Remus and ell in the pub. I was thinking on it but I loved the floating bottle idea too much! You have such a busy life, don't you? I'm envious! I'm so bored but RP keeping me entertained right. Thanks!

Taffy-Isabelle-TaffCunns: Awww, that to sweet! Thank you! I love rocking people's socks!

Milkshake gone bad: I wouldn't want to share either!

hug-me: me too! I love my god daddy loads! He rocks my socks!

Maria Casey Wood: thanks!

Moony's-Wolf: your wish so nearly came true! Thanks for reviewing!

THANKS! YOU LOT ROCK!

REVIEW!


	13. Merry Christmas Mel

Chapter 13

As the first task was done the two young potter siblings relaxed. They didn't have to worry about the tournament again until February.

That night there was a huge party for Harry in there common room for Harry. If the Gryffindors wanted him to know one thing it was that they were all so proud of their boy. He would bring honor to the house if he won this and by wining the first task he had given them all hope.

Lee and the twin's as always made the party go with a ban g and set of some wet start fire works so that the air was filled up with stars and sparks. Plus Dean Thomas who exalted in drawing had put up some very impressive banners of Harry and the dragon he had faced.

That night Harry felt like a true prince. He had the three most important people in his life apart from the adults at the den by his side, Elle, Hermione and Ron. He had got through the firsts task and every one was proud of him.

"This is heavy," said Lee referring to the golden egg that Harry had claimed in the first task. "Open it up, see what's inside."

Every one seemed curious so Harry did just that.

The egg, however was completely hollow and empty inside, but made the most terrible sound.

"Shut it!" Elle heard a few people say seemingly changing there minds.

"What was that? It sounded like the banshee," said a boy in Harry's year called Seamus Finnegan. "Maybe you've got to get past one of them next," was his theory on the matter.

"it was someone being turtored!" said Neville." your going to have to get past to one of those next Harry!"

"Don't be a prat, Neville," said George. "That's illegal. They wouldn't use the Cruciatus curse on champions. It sounded to me like Percy singing. Maybe you've got to attack him will he's in the shower."

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"But Harry, Ron," said Hermione as they walked inn to the common room, "don't you think the way she was dismissed was unfair on poor Winky?" she said angrily. "What went on at the world cup was not her fault.

"We know that but really what can we do," said Harry trying to look half I interested.

"Oh why do I even bother? Where's your sister?" she asked.

"I dunno-"

"Right here, they heard a voice say. "What's up 'Mione."

"I need to talk to you about you know what," she said. The boys are still in the dark about them being Animagus, or trying to be.

"Oh right," said Elle smiling. "Let's go up to the dorm room then."

"One minute," said Harry not liking this one bit him not knowing what his younger sister was doing. "What are you up too?" he asked her.

"It doesn't matter," she said as her and Hermione went upstairs.

"I hope he's ok," said Hermione as they got there.

"He'll get over it, you know what he's like."

"Yeah that's what I'm scared off. Anyways, what I need to talk you about. We're ready to start the Animagus practical."

"Really," asked Elle.

"Yup but it'll be longer than the theory mind you. "I don't mind, it's a step closer," she smiled.

"Yup."

"But the thing is I don't know where we can do it."

"A classroom" suggested Elle.

"You are joking? Too many people could catch us." said Hermione in her own fashion.

"True. I'll rack my mind. This is a magic castle there must be somewhere." said Ellouise. There had to be somewhere. Apart from the shrieking shack.

She felt in her heart like she knew just where they could go but it wasn't coming to her easily. It wasn't this year or she would have remembered it. Something that had gone on in her first year.

"Yeah, your father pulled it off."

"So will I!" said Elle proudly.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"That is so unfair!" s aid Emily as they read the sign on the common room board about the Yule ball. "Fourth years and above!"

"Oh well," as Elle but to be honest she wasn't that upset. "I think I'm going to go home and spend Christmas with Remus, I really miss my godfather." She told them the truth. She may speak to him every day but it wasn't the same as hugging him tight and him tucking her in like he had a couple of times in the summer.

"Aww poor Elle!" teased Emily.

"Shut up! Just because I'm a goddaddy's girl!" she girlish smirked.

As Neville heard this she felt a hard kicked in his stomach. He had wanted to ask Elle to go to the ball with him but then again maybe if he still did she would change her mind. as she sat by the fire with her best friend he couldn't help but think how truly beautiful she was.

Today, as class had ended she was wearing her favourite pair of jeans, which now had holes in from wear and tear, and a big jumper. She was wearing a lot of baggy stuff now days he thought.

Ass he thought this his eyes turned to the window.

"The first snow fall!" he said and everyone in the common room rushed to the window.

"Do you feel like going out for a walk?" Neville asked Ellouise.

"Yeah that'd be great." She said to him. She had always loved the snow. It was her favorite weather ever.

As they got outside all wrapped up in there gloves, scarves and cloaks the snow was already settling. She knew it was going to be another fairy tale white Christmas for Hogwarts.

"Elle?" Neville asked nervously. It was nowq or never if he wanted to go to the ball with her for real.

"Yeah?" she said to him as they stood by the lake which was beginning to already freeze up."

"I know what you said about going how to Emily in the common room earlier to day but it would - I mean - I'd be cool if like we, just ass friends you know, went to the Yule ball," he finished.

"Are you serious?" she said.

"Of course I mean you don't have – to just as friends" he stuttered out.

"I'd love to" she said. It was just as friends after all. It'd be fun.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I just want you to make a good impression on her that's all I am asking of you darling," said Mel as she sat in the den with Sirius' arms wrapped round her waist.

"Honey please stop worrying if she's anything like you she'll love me!"

"Sirius stop mucking around."

Sirius laughed. He loved winding her up.

"Don't worry smelly Melly we are going to be just fine. Just me, you and Beth," he murmured in her ear.

"sounds good to me."

"Do you mind if I give you my present early," he as asked her.

"not at all ," she said expecting a kiss or to be carried up to his room like the might before, or the night before that, or even the night before that. God her sex life was great at the moment but to her shock and slight disappointment he got up from the sofa and went to tree and got her a little box out.

As she got it she was shocked even n more.

"Sirius black doing real presents what is the world coming to?" she giggled.

When she looked at the card she read the note.

Mel.

I never want to give you up again.

I love you baby,

Sirius.

"Awww bless you," she said blushing at her Hogwarts sweetheart.

Opening it up she saw three things. A s et of keys , a ring and a picture of himself.

"Melanie Hill I love you and I never want let you go," he said.

"I give you these keys in hope you'll move in. I give you that ring in the hope you'll be my wife. An d I give you that picture in hope that one day I might just be worthy of your love," he said to her. He could be romantic, when he wanted to be.

"Oh my god," she said choking on her own tears. She didn't know what to say.

"Yeah, oh my god, baby yes!" she said and through her arms round him tightly. They were going to be man and wife!

As she held him he felt his own easy burn with tears. He had her back! For good.

"I swear I wont screw it up Mel, not is time."

-------------------------------

"I cannot believe you are going to the ball that is so unfair bet h tell her that's unfair," said Emily as the three friends sat in there dorm room.

"No what's unfair is I have to go home and met my mums loser of a boyfriend while she goes to the ball."

Elle had to laugh at this. She knew she should have told her ages ago but Elle still had not told Beth that her mum was with Sirius.

"Whets so funny," said Emily.

"Nothing," Elle lied it off.

"Well he's going to be a prat so I'm just going to give him hell."

"You go with that," laughed Elle he'd just give it straight back to her id Elle knew her uncle.

------------------------------------------------------------

As she crawled inn to bed next to her husband lily was excited.

"I got the date for the first scan through today Jamie," she said to him.

"You're kidding, why didn't you tell me?" said the over excited husband.

"I just did!" lily teased.

"Oh yeah," he said and she scowled. He could be so dim sometimes for a relatively bright man.

"We have a big decision to make." She murmured.

"What?" asked James as he crawled in to bed ext to his wife.

"Well I think we always knew Harry was a boy and Elle was a girl but neither of us have a flying pig this time," she said to him. "Do we want to know?"

"Of course we do!" said James.

"Are we sure though" said a doubtful lily.

"Don't you?" he asked her.

"Well to be honest this time Jamie I want a surprise."

"O.k. then it'll be a surprise" he told her.

"Are you sure your ok with this," she asked him.

"Yes baby, fine," he smiled as soon as she looked away it looked like he could cry. The wait was going to kill him.

---------------------------------------------------------------

"Have fun," said Elle as she hugged Beth tightly in goodbye.

"Not a chance," said Beth as she pulled away and turned to Emily,.

"See you when you get home ok?" she said as Beth hugged her.

"Sure. See you girl's!" she said and she got on the train.

"Bye!" said Elle.

As they walked back up to the grounds Elle stopped.

"Come on it s freezing I want to get back up to the common room," said Emily.

"No you go ahead, I'm going to go to see Hagrid," she said and walked over to the hut.

"Elle, jus' puut some tea in der' pot if yer want some." said Hagrid as he opened the door on

"Yes please."

"How you been?"

"Great. I've got date for the dance." she said..

"Ahh so hu's da lucky boy that's git's to take our little' Elle den?"

"Neville," she said proudly.

"Ahh he a nice lad," he said smiling but something told Elle he had something else on his mind.

"Spit it out then."

"What!"

"Whatever you're thinking," she said.

"To damn smart fer yer own good yer are….Well I was just thinking yer might be going with that ex of yours."

"What ever gave you that idea." she asked. "Me and Fred are finished. Over done," she said.

But if that was true why did talking about make her feel empty?

-------------------------------------

"And I thought you loved me," said Remus as she opened up theme mirror..

"I do!" she said as she looked at him.

"Then why didn't you come see me sweetheart!" said Remus playfully. "I miss you."

"And I you," she said to him. Elle was a devoted god daughter really but it had been so sweet out in the snow she had

"But I wanted you to come home." pleaded the werewolf.

"So did I but the Yule ball its every girls dream," she told him. "I'm sorry!" she said.

"Okay" he said as he watched her pull the duvet over her self. "Night baby."

"Night Remus, I love you." said Elle feeling a bit guilty.

"Love you too."

Just then as Elle shut the mirror a starry eyes Emily entered the room.

"What's happened?"

"I'm going to the ball." said Emily dreamily.

"Who with?" asked Elle excited.

"Ron!"

a/n: yay!

hug-me: thank you!

Emma-Lizzy-Black: I know! Thanks for reviewing!

Milkshake gone bad: LOL! thanks!

Moony's-Wolf: well there going to the ball so lets see where that leads. Thanks for reviewing!

IamSiriusgrl: thanks!

moonfire-lovr: I had a great time on holiday! Thanks for reviewing!

Taffy-Isabelle-TaffCunns: James has nothing to fear from moony. Him and Elle are just close. They clicked from there first meeting. Remus doesn't want to take her from James! Glad to see you like my stuff! I try! Thanks for reviewing!

REVIEW!

Rocks-my-socks

Ps. The next chapter is the Yule ball! Should be up next week!


	14. The Yule Ball

Chapter 14

Everything was set and all were excited. The Yule ball would be the very next days.

Christmas Eve had come.

All but one person but was happy.

As much as she tried to hide her pain Elle couldn't. "Just put on a smile," she said to herself in the mirror and went down to the common room.

"Everyone's going out for a snow ball fight Elle, are you coming?" said her brother.

Everyone seemed to be Hermione, Ron, Neville, Emily and Ginny.

"No you go on," said Elle and sat down with a book.

"Are you ok," said Harry to her.

"Fine you go have fun," she smiled and watched as they all left.

Fred who had just come down the stairs saw his ex looking so down and went to her side "he wouldn't want you to be said Elle, he loved you. I'm sure of it."

"You remembered" she asked kind of shocked.

"Of course I did, you were so sad, how could I forget," he said to her honestly. "I missed my Elle when you were so upset. Albert, I am sure, meant a lot to you."

"More than you will ever know." whispered Elle. "Do I have a right to mourn for him? I wasn't his real granddaughter after all," she stated a fact.

"Of course you do hunny. He never knew any better."

"He might have."

"I know for a fact you don't believe that," said Fred sensitivity taking he hand. Elle looked at him. How did he know her so well? Of course she didn't believe that. Albert had been a good man and he would never allow his son to do such a cowardly thing. Not to an innocent baby.

"Your right I don't but I wish I did and then maybe I wouldn't be upset!" she said.

"Darling," he said taking her in his arms and letting her cry.

It was days like these any child would struggle to cope. Albert's death had never really got to her until now. Holding on to Fred, they sat round the fire quietly as they may have least Christmas, when they had been simply just so in love with one another. The felling he loved her still so was overpowering him. It had been one stupid mistake. And he was paying for it now wasn't he? And so was his girl.

Above all things he was glad that day that when she had been in need he had been the one but her side.

"Darling?" he whispered in her ear.

"Yes Freddie," she asked as if she was that sweet girlfriend of the past again.

"Go to the ball with me."

Elle sighed. Half off her at that moment wanted to say yes. He had been there for her today when no one else had and being so close to him made her realize if she still loved him even if she was not _in_ love with him which she wasn't. But her feelings for him were strong. From the bottom of her heart.

"I cant, I'm already going with Neville and I can't betray his trust," she said to him even though half of her heart wanted to go with Fred now.

That day was spent with Fred. They talked of the old time and he let her speak of her uncle and aunt. Her desire to go back to her old life was on that day almost overwhelming.

They walked round the lake like they did when they were in love and when Katie and George, who were still very much in love, saw them together George wondered if his twin and Elle were giving things san other go.

"No just hanging out for the day," Elle responded.

That night at dinner the four sat together as they would last year.

Neville saw this and felt sick. She was his date and yet she was still hanging out with him. The boy who had hurt and humiliated her. He didn't get it. What was wrong with her? And why was she so blind to Neville's emotions. He had cared for her for so long and yet it still felt like she was rejecting him.

Maybe they just weren't meant to be. That night as Elle got in to bed she felt all the better for spending the day with her freed. He was still a big part of her; she had seen that above all other things today.

She had blocked him out and that had been a mistake. He was her first true love. And he still meant so much to her. Her heart.

--------------------------------------------------------------

As she sat round the table Beth felt uncomfortable.

Why had Elle kept this from her? Had she thought it'd been a good joke because she didn't find it funny?

She was sitting with Elle's mum and dad, her granddad and cousin, plus Mel and Sirius and Elle's godfather.

"So …….." said James trying to break the silence.

"Do you too know the sex of my new godchild yet?" Asked Sirius.

"No we've decided not to ask." lily said. "We've decided to wait until the birth."

"No way! You can not do that to me!" whined Sirius.

"We can and we are."

"Be careful." muttered Beth. "He might kill you."

"What did you say?" asked Mel who had heard.

"It doesn't matter."

Dudley breathed in and out. After the summer he had gained a great respect for all of the adults in the maraudering family. When no one had been there to turn to in his own family they had been and now they were his family. Hearing someone talked about them like Beth did angered him. He had just like Elle and Harry heard the full story and in fact believed him.

No one said anything of it but no one wanted Beth here from thst moment on at least Dudley didn't. Neither did the potters. She had no right, in there opinion to go in to there home and insult there best friend who was loyal to them.

Christmas Eve had never been so sad.

As Marcus watched the boy he now considered to be his son, court hearing or no, he was worried. He was off his food like he hadn't been since August and a loss was in his eyes. The young man had never been happy for years now ever since his sister had left for Hogwarts. But today it was more.

Later that night when everyone was going to bed Mel went to her daughter in anger. What ever her fiancée was he was no murderer.

"You have never been the easiest child to deal with but you embarrassed me tonight young lady. Explain yourself."

"He is a loser mum. He's a loser. I hate him."

"You never gave him a chance!"

"I don't care I know he's type," said the blacked haired girl in just as much frustration.

"How dare you Bethany. You know nothing about him." said Mel and stormed out the room. Sirius had down his best to be kind to her and she had thrown it back ion his face like a spoiled brat.

"I'm so sorry," said Mel as she got in to bed with her fiancée.

"shh baby it is not your fault," he soothed her holding her close.

"I should have told her sooner," said Mel in reflection.

"Baby you can't change the past."

"I know."

"If only I could, we could have had our kids."

"We still can."

------------------------------------------

"Are you still up for to night?" the boy whispered in her ear.

"Of I am why wouldn't I bed?" asked the auburn haired girl.

"Because I saw you yesterday with Fred and I just didn't know." said Neville shakerly.

"Listen what ever went on was strictly as friends." admitted Elle.

"Good then tonight's still on."

"Course." She smiled at him.

Elle was glad it was Christmas day. There was a spirit in the air that lifted her heart to the sky. She felt so much happier. Looking at Neville she wasn't sure how he felt about her. They had agreed friends but the seemed so protective of her in the way Fred had been but then it had been welcome but not now. She wanted to be more independent this year, in some respective.

But yesterday had felt so right, she thought. If only she could trust Fred, but really she couldn't not yet.

You're meant to be with Neville. Her head told her. If only her heart thought the same.

Some days it had done. She was so confused.

Some day it was like he was her knight in shining armor just waiting to sweep her off on her feet, but others the thought of them grossed her out.

That wasn't real love, was it? But when he was there, holding her, the day in the snow. She didn't k now who she felt any more.

But how ever she felt at seven that night herself, Emily, and Ginny, who was spending the night with Elle's brother, presented themselves to there 'dates.'

Ginny looked stunning gin a nice pink dress robe that she carried well and suited her. Her long red hair was let loose held in place by a butterfly slid. Harry was dumbfounded.

As Emily walked down the stairs she looked like a princess. The blue on her dress robe was perfectly complemented by the color of her eye and she was beautiful. Ron couldn't hold in his excitment.

Lastly Elle came down. Wearing a dress robe that was the same vibrate color of her hair.

"Oh Elle," said Harry. His sister looked amazing.

Standing there she looked so like herself. So happy, So full like she once had when she was young. What he was forgetting of course was that when she wanted be, she was a great actress.

"Mr long bottom, I believe you were expecting me." she said.

"Yes," he whispered nervously.

The six of them went down to the ball as a group and watched happily as Ginny and Harry danced round the floor with all the other champion to open the Yule ball to all the others. Hermione was the best looking girl at the ball with out a doubt. Elle watched as he stepped on Ginny toes and laughed. As shier eyes rose they met Fred's.

He looked handsome tonight.

He winked at her and longing for him momentarily entered her heart. He's my one weakness, she thought. No one else made her feel so, powerless over her heart.

After that the bests feast even by Hogwarts standards was severed.

Elle sat by her danced partner and her Ron and Emily, whose company she enjoyed very much.

"Do you want to dance?" he asked as they had both finished and everyone else was on the floor.

Neville was rather clumsy and kept stepping on her feet.

"Don't worry," she whispered to him. Holding on tot each other they seemed so happy. Her heart was torn in turn.

"I'm so clumsy," he murmured.

"Relax," she said as they danced. Suddenly they were cut in.

"May I have this dance my lady?" said a smooth voice.

"Just one," said Elle as Fred took her in his strong arms.

"I can't stop thinking about you not anymore," he whispered in her ear.

"Don't do this to me," she begged.

"I have too," he mumbled.

"Why? Why must you?"

"Because I cant let you go, I love you, I'm in love with you. "

"No."

"Yes."

Looking at her he whispered. "Don't let go."

As Elle danced with him the scene just as it had in September all those ago changed. She was five again and she was in her best party dress. She looked so pretty that's what her daddy had said.

Suddenly there was a father daughter dance and Vernon as fast as you could say Quidditch had his baby in his arms and they were on the floor together.

Five year old Ellouise was so content in the naivety of her age and she rested her head on his shoulder.

"I love you daddy," she said.

"I love you too princess," he whispered her ear.

As they spun he put her over his head like an aero plane! She laughed so hard!

"Don't let go!" he smiled back at her.

"I won't," she whispered.

As she came back to related her heart was still in the dream. "I won't."

Fred watched as his belle turned to Cinderella and ran out the ball room.

"What did you say to her?" asked an angry Neville.

"I don't know."

Neville followed her as fast as he could but by the time they were on the third floor corridor he had lost her. In a guess he headed for the common room but when he got there she was vanished.

Then next day when he saw her she was pale and no one saw her at any meals all day. Her gaunt face suggested she was ill and Emily tried to get her to go to the hospital wing but she wouldn't. It was like part of Elle, the part of her that made her, well her, was all but gone. She just wasn't present.

Harry had never seen her looking so down.

Neville was surer whatever had gone on in her dance with Fred the previous night had triggered this but what had gone on he couldn't say.

Part of him wanted to scream at Elle for what she had done leaving him there. She had been fine when she had been dancing with him and then she just wasn't.

She looked so scared, of what they didn't know.

Elle however just felt so completed isolated from the world.

Only Hermione knew what had gone on last time and try as Elle might she couldn't seem tot find her this time.

Her eyes felt so cloudy. She couldn't see what the rest of the world could and no matter who was speaking it sounded to her like the precious father of the past. She was desperate for him. Just for is face, one word, one touch. She was so sure that'd make everything in the world right again for her.

That was when she had made a plan of her own.

She ran back to her dormitory and packed.

Taking her small school bag that she used just to carry her book's round to class in she throw in some pajamas, spare underwear, a toothbrush. Everything she would need till she refound her dad.

She had tried being a Potter and it hadn't worked. She was a Dursley.

Everyone but Elle could see as madness took over her.

Late that night around one she snuck out her dorm and run out the castle.

She couldn't take it.

She was going home.

To Privet drive.

a/n: ok just a note to say that these next to chapters are jam packed with action, and major drama like you haven seen me write since the shrieking shack!

These scenes were meant to go at the end at summer but I think having it here will just work better. If you're confused by Elle's behaviour, you ain't seen nothing yet. She's struggling with her heart and her conscience.

Next chapter should be up soon, next weekend at the latest hopefully.

Taffy-Isabelle-TaffCunns: Beth's your name? Cool! The character is named after my cousin who's a year younger than me but she's my best friend. I will lol. Thanks for your reviews!

Moony's-Wolf: I always do. Thanks for reviewing.

IamSiriusgrl: yep, thanks for reviewing.

moonfire-lovr: no he wont. James has a lot on his mind right now with his job, lily's pregnancy and Harry being a champion. When he isn't thinking about those things he has to squeeze in eating add a bit of sleep. He does speak to Elle through the mirror when he can though. I think he's grateful Remus is there 24/7 for her. Thanks for reviewing!

Emma-Lizzy-Black: glad you think so! Thanks for reviewing!

REVIEW!

Rocks-my-socks


	15. Back where it all started

Chapter 15

It was two days after the ball when they found up to realized she was gone.

Harry was beside himself with worry.

Elle, no matter how frightened, had never ran away so why had she this time?

As he paced in the common room, he tried to think. Would she have gone back to the Drive? He didn't know. He was going to follow her if he could.

But the thing holding him back was the fact his mum and dad were still to be told she was gone.

But why? That was what he just didn't get.

He had known of course she had been upset and not happy truly for a long time now.

He had come here to find himself so maybe she was going back too find herself

That was at least that was his theory.

What ever happened he k new she was a smart girl who could if the need be look after herself. She contrary to belief, was not an idiot.

Neville was destroyed through. He had always loved her and Harry knew it long before Elle knew. He had loved her since first they met last year. And now Neville was petrified for the girl he loved.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

It had been a long journey but for Elle it was over as she got out the taxi and used up what little muggle money she had on her.

"Thanks love," said the driver and went off on his next job.

Elle was alone.

Looking up at her destination that she had craved for so long she looked at the house where she had grown up.

Number four Privet Drive held so many memory's for her, the good and the bad.

As she walked up the too familiar drive to her own home she looked at the paving. Every crack was so indented in her mind.

As she knocked of the door with her gloved hand she felt anxiety and nerves. But no longer could she go on not knowing whey he had done it to her. Why he had even thought he had had a right to do it to her family.

A new frame of mind had taken her since she had left the castle. She hated him but then again she loved him. It was only then she realized what he was to her.

The ring.

She hated and loved him, as she hated and loved herself.

As the door opened she expected to see maybe a skinny longneck women or a beefy man with no neck at all but Elle saw to her dismay neither. She didn't even recognize the women as a family friend.

"Hello dear," said the women, "can I help you?"

"Where's my dad," stuttered Ellouise.

"I'm sorry dear but he isn't here," she almost laughed

"But this is our house," said Elle in protest;

"No my dear this is my house," said the women to Elle.

"But why - why didn't he tell me," she asked.

"I don't know dear, do you want to come in," said the women feeling pity for the young girl.

"No thank you." said Elle knowing she couldn't go in there with out the others.

"But where will you go?" she questioned. The poor child looked utterly alone.

"I've got family round here," she lied and ran to the park where she got upset.

Elle ran, she just didn't know what to do.

She was feeling faint by this point. She hadn't eaten in days (again) and now at the end of the day she felt no one was there for her.

Looking round her child home she felt just so empty.

There had been time when if she walked down these streets someone would see her crying and say, "Aww Elle what's wrong?" but that just seem to have gone.

As she got to the old park she tried to draw a few conclusions.

She was a fool was the first one

She had gone off from this place so long ago thinking that t the world would stop here.

That she would always come back home and her world here would be just the same.

But that was just so now she knew not true. With or with out her life went on.

Looking for a comfort she tried to convince her self her dad hade just simply forgotten to owl her, it probably just got lost in the post.

Just then there was a voice.

"Elle?"

"Oh my god," she choked out. "Piers."

As he looked on the face of his childhood friend he feared for her. Something was so very wrong that was only to clear.

Taking her from the swing he put her in his arms and let her cry, which she did for so long.

"Its hurts," she whispered in fear to him. "Don't turn me away." she begged him.

"Never," he said taking her bag and putting it on his own shoulder.

She looked like a ghosts of the Ellouise he k new.

"Come on Elle," he said to her. "Let me take you to mine," he whispered as softly as he could and steered her out of the park.

When they got there the rests of the Polkisses where hocked to see her there.

David who had been friends, the best of friends, with Vernon since they had gone to Smeltings together was scared for his best friends daughter as he knew her that this was so unlike her to get upset, or it had been. The girl might just be worried over the break up of her family at a guess..

They had no idea the past year had happened to the Dursleys.

Ella his wife went to Elle's side while Lauren just couldn't believed her best friend was as sick as she obviously was.

"Darling?" said David as he approached the girl. Just then Elle passed out.

"Oh my lord," said Ella.

"Go and ring Marge where Vernon is staying! Now!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It had been if nothing eels a quiet, restful holiday for Joyce and to be frank she was quite content.

Maybe she hadn't had her husband for a year but she still had her babies, didn't she? And as long as she lived for them she'd be fine.

Sitting in her daughter's sitting room she smiled.

"Thank you dear," she said as she saw her son enter the room with a tray of tea for himself, Joyce and his sister.

"Its fine mum, Marge," he said as he passed her own drink.

"Thanks," she said as her for once and actually for nearly a week sober brother.

Smiling as she watched him sit down they all stared in to the flame of the fire.

Just then the phone rang.

"I'll get it," said the only male in the room and went to thee phone.

"Hello?" he asked.

"Vernon!" said a women's voice in emergency and the slightest tad of fear.

"Ella? Ella what's wrong?"

"Petunias had the kids hasn't she?"

"Yes," he lied to her.

"Well we've had your Ellouise turn up."

"Your joking," he breathed in. This was his chance he had been waiting for to get hid baby back by his side where she belonged. "My baby? Is she ok?"

"Not really, no," said the women. "She's ill. She fainted earlier but she's woken up and to be honest is almost hysterical. She needs you."

"Tell her its ok, daddy's coming." he said and slammed the phone down.

"Vernon?" asked Joyce "Where are you going?"

"To get my baby back!"

-----------------------------

"Where is she though you must have idea," said the stressed mother.

"Albus please she my daughter, I have to know she's ok," said James as he tried to support his wife.

"We don't know yet" said Albus. "We are doing all we can."

"Albus it's been nearly twenty four hours," begged Lily.

Mel, Sirius and Remus were also there and trying hard to keep there cool.

"I bet she's at Dursleys," said Sirius.

"No," said Remus. "She's happy here, she wouldn't go to him." Remus refused to believe it.

"Then why has she gone on the run."

"I don't know."

"We will keep you informed. Just hold on tight." said the headmaster.

---------------------------------

Hermione was battling with her conscience. If she told the adults she betrayed her sister but while she was out there Elle was in danger. Anything could happen.

She sat pensively next to Emily who was petrified, why hadn't Elle told her if she was upset here.

They were best friends.

Whatever was going on only one thing was clear tot everyone.

Something had got to Elle and upset her really basely. She wasn't the type to cause a fuss if she could avoid it.

Looking in to the fire Fred felt ill. What had he said to her had trigged her behave so. He hadn't meant to scare her or anything. He had just lost control of his heart.

Beth who had been reunited with her house mates an hour ago sat by Emily also scared for her friend, she had been so mad but it seemed so irrelevant now.

-------------------------------------------------------

"Ok sweetheart its ok," said David as he lead his sleepy niece to the sofa.

Ella had bathed Elle and had changed her in to some of Lauren's pajamas and now Dave was going to settle her on the sofa as best he could and then just wait for her father to arrive.

She was not a well girl at all.

She had been sick that night twice already and was paler than ever before.

Ella was beginning to think she needed to go to hospital to find out what was up. She had never had Lauren or piers ill like this before.

Upstairs the two children were going mad. They weren't allowed to go near Ellouise and were angry about it.

Just then as sat in her room Lauren heard a knock at the door and looked out to see her uncle at the door looking distressed. He had obviously been fretting since the phone call. Neither his mother nor sister was with him. He had seemed to think he had needed as much speed ass he could gain.

As the door opened Ella answered it to her old friend who was frantic.

Taking his coat she nodded to him. "Be quiet she's in the living room, but be careful she really isn't her self."

As he got in there he saw just what she had meant.

His best friend was on his knees by her side holding her hand and shhing her trying to keep her calm which looked quiet a job.

She looked half way in between an awful dream and reality.

David saw him and moved letting Vernon take over.

Seeing her looking so desperate for help but so unable to get it, was awful for him. He knew he wasn't the girls biological father any more and in fact had never been. He had been beginning to accept the fact. Then he had got the phone call and everything, all the love, the maternal feelings as a father came rushing back in to his blood every fibre of his body and he knew that he had to get to his baby girl he had just had to .

Kissing her hand and then holding on to it tightly he other he also by stroking, tenderly the hair that was sweaty out her face.

"Its ok now princess," he said softly to her. "Daddy's here."

Elle hearing him tried to focus but her eyes were blurry and that made her fear so much more intense. She felt freezing cold but in fact her skin was red hot and this was more cause for concern.

She hadn't eaten in so long and her stomach ached like never before and her head thudded.

"Daddy!" she begged beginning to sob on to his hand that she was holding. "It hurts, make it stop, please just make it stop." she begged him.

Putting a blanket round her Ella and David left them, knowing they hadn't been together in so long and both were deeply upset by that nights events.

"Princess, I want to but I can't, just hold on for daddy," he begged her.

Nodding she put her arms out and she felt her self be scooped up in his arms and slowly he sat down with her on his lap.

Sniggering up he wrapped her up tight so she was warm and safe he held her.

"I've got you now baby your safe ok." he soothed her reassuringly.

Nodding she fell in to a restless sleep but felt better for the knowledge he was by her side no matter what. They were back together and that was that mattered.

a/n: oh my god? There I said it for you!

IamSiriusgrl: thanks for reviewing. I updated as soon as I could.

ilovepadfoot: thanks I will!

Taffy-Isabelle-TaffCunns: best review of the chapter has to go to you! You gave me the exact reaction I wanted! Now as for the questions: What's ganna happen? Read on! Is Elle going to stay there? Ditto! Elle is going to be so shocked, right? Right! So totally shocked she can't stand it? I'd say so! But what about Moony and James?... And how can she want VERNON as a father? Elle is pretty crazy isn't she! And did they (James and Lilz) even tell them (Harry and Elliouse) of their new child yet? Yep!

You rock my socks as well! I'll promise to keep writing as long as you do the same for reviewing! I will be doing at least one more story for Elle after this, maybe more!

Moony's-Wolf: thanks!

PAULA: good to know your still reading! If only they had adopted her (in Vernon's view) then the potters would have been powerless over her. I was worried I was over doing her confusion so thanks for that, I thought she was to over dramatic but maybe not. Marcus is a hard man. Not very affectionate. Thanks for reviewing!

Milkshake gone bad: sorry I forgot to put it back up. Will do it ASAP!

moonfire-lovr: thanks

randypotter1222: you'll have to wait and see. As for Vernon basically he isn't coping very well with the breakdown of his marriage and obviously losing the kids. Thanks for reviewing.

waterswind: thanks!

Review!

Rocks-my-socks


	16. The car crash

Chapter 16

As they sat in the office all of them were nervous.

Ginny, Neville, Harry (who had been stopped leaving the grounds), Ron, Hermione and Fred were all in Dumbledore office waiting to be spoken to.

As he entered he sat down and looked at them all gravely.

"However irrelevant it seems I urge you, all of you to tell me anything that might have indicated to where she would have gone." he said to them. They all knew who she was.

Hermione no longer could keep it in. her guilt was getting to her.

"Sir," she said and felt as all eyes landed on her. "This might be relevant I don't know but in September Elle had I guess, a vision, of her uncle. She had been upset and pretty much afraid, of what I didn't know but she had dreamt of him holding her as her father again." she said and looked to a heart broken Harry. This was the worst news he had ever got.

He had thought she was over him long agog.

"Why haven't you told me before Hermione?" asked the professor.

"Because it was so long ago I didn't think it had matter and she had trusted me to keep it to myself." said the fourth year student.

"Very well," said the teacher gravely.

"Sir the other day it was her grandfather's anniversary of death. She wanted her uncle as well," said Fred shocking them all.

"So we can presume she gone to find him?" asked Neville.

"It's our strongest lead." said Dumbledore.

"Harry I'm so sorry," said Hermione and watched as the boy walked out on them. He had tot clear his head. How could Elle be doing this to him? She had been coping so well on her own and now this. Harry just didn't get it.

------------------------------------------------------------

"I'm going to take her to Marge's, it's for the best," said Vernon to David the middle of the next day.

He was tired like he hadn't been in months but knew if her real parents were looking for her the first place they would check would be this area.

"Are you sure she's ready to travel?" asked Ella.

"I don't know but I haven't to try and get her back," he said.

"What are you running from?" asked Ella. She wasn't stupid.

"Petunia," once again he lied. His wife was just such an easy excuse for him to use.

Giving him some more coffee as he used he gave her a weak smile.

"Did she settle at all last night?

He just shook his head. "She kept waking every twenty minutes or so crying over a bad dream or something." he told her sadly. It truly pained him to have her in such a conditional. The wizards must have treated her badly he didn't know how they could have done it to his innocent little princess.

"The poor dear," she cooed.

Just then, her own two children entered the room.

"Uncle Vernon," said Lauren. "Is Elle going to be ok?"

"Course she is honey but I have to take her back to her aunt Marge's tonight, you lot need your living room back," he said as they all stood in the kitchen.

"I and Dave have told you, you are both welcome to stay as long as you need."

"No I want to take her home," he said.

"Alright well you're her dad, you know what's best," said David.

"Thanks," said Vernon.

Taking her through some water he sat on the side of the sofa and stroked her hair waking her from her dream.

"Princess?" he asked the dozy girl.

"Dad," she mumbled as he gave her some water as he tried to wake her.

"Baby I need to take you away, you understand why?" he asked her.

"Course," she said as she triad to get up.

"Hay, hey, hay," he said as she stumbled. "Come here!" he said and lifted her up. "I've got you."

Preparing the car he laid her on there back seat under a duvet and some pillows under neither her head.

Strapping the middle belt round her waist loosely he said his goodbyes and thanked them.

"As soon as she's well enough, come and visit," said Ella.

"I will," said Vernon he got in the car and smiled as he looked at his baby in the back.

He had her back, and was taking her home. She was safe again.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As she opened the door he was shocked by the state of her niece.

Her brother rushed past her took no heed to her as he went in to the living room.

There mother was also feeling sick as she saw her granddaughter as her son put her on the couch.

Waking up from her doze, Elle felt confused. "Where am I?"

"Don't you remember darling," he asked her. "We're at Auntie Marge's."

"Hello darling," said Marge as Joyce also came in to view.

"Hi," said Ellouise weakly as she shut her eyes. "I've never slept so much in my life, yet I've never been so tired," she complained. She just wanted to feel better. She hated this. She hadn't meant to feel or look like this when she had got here.

"It's ok," he said. "You go back to sleep."

"Stay with me," she begged him. She didn't want to be by herself at all right now.

"Of course I will, you just go to sleep honey," said Vernon as he took off his coat and sat by her. "I'm always going to be here now."

Sitting back in her chair Joyce watched as her son looked….difficulty around them.

He couldn't meet her eyes.

Looking at him she saw him look at her with affection and a longing in his eyes. Why did he long for her? It was just something she couldn't put her finger on it.

He seemed over protective of her ass she watched Marge try touch Elle he sent her a death glare.

He wanted her all to himself it seemed.

Then again he hadn't had her in months. They had been the worst of his life. Maybe he just wanted to settle her home by himself.

"Love, its eleven maybe you should take her to bed," she suggested.

"In a minute," he said still memorized by the sleeping girl.

Marge bought her brother a tea in and her niece so me water, which she drank for a while when she woke and then Vernon just as his mum had said took Elle to bed. It had been trying day for them both and they were exhausted.

Laying her in his bed he sat in a chair by her side and watched her.

"I don't want to go back," she told him sadly.

"Then Elle you don't have too, I wont make you do anything," he said to her stroking her hair.

"Promise?"

"Course I do princess," he said to her.

"I love you daddy," she said to him her eyes glazed over and her fever on the rise again.

"I love you to baby. Go to sleep. It'll be better in the morning."

Trusting him she fell in to uneasy dreams.

---------------------------------------------------

Looking round the four people all knew it was true

"She's been here," said Remus. No one else had dared to say it.

They stood, in the middle of the night in the middle of the park at little winging where Elle had met Piers just 24 hours ago.

"is her scent fresh?"

"Yes."

"Shall we head over tot number four then" asked Sirius.

"Yes," said Lily.

They all walked on and James felt sick with worry though part of him felt a strange defeat. He had always known that this was a possibility. He had just chosen to ignore it. No way could he make up for eleven years off love in just over five months. She had been looking rough for a while yet he had just been so consumed by everything else in his life.

The tournament, the new babies, work, he hadn't found the time to reassure the baby he had right then. And now she had gone to her old life looking for comfort. The mere thought of Dursley touching her made him want to hurl. How could she pick that liar over him?

As he thought of this lily turned to face him and was shocked to see her husbands face covered in salty tears of pain. Wiping them away at his wife's glance he knew he had to be strong. Not only for lily, but especially for Elle. When they did catch her, which they would she would need him like never before. And this time be wouldn't be to busy.

Lily also felt a defeat. If there had been single topic they had just ignored it had been her sister and her husband. They had been irrelevant and all six of them in the summer had been too concerned with fun to take the time to reflect on what had just happened. Elle had just suffered a huge loss in her life and yet that just was ignored. There was no way she should have let that happen her girl. She had sworn she would be a good mother but if she had let this happen to her child how could she even have the right to call herself a mum? They didn't let this happen.

Remus cursed himself. He had been the one who had been talking to her every day for months she should have realized if something was wrong with Ellouise. He had been worried on boxing day when she hadn't picked up the mirror at all but he thought she was sleeping or playing with her friends or talking about the ball. He just hadn't thought this was a possibility. He had seen her on a few bad days over the term but her uncle had never ever been an issue they had brought up.

----------------------------------------------

Waking up the next day at her aunts Elle guessed her day was at breakfast already. Walking down the stairs she saw her suspicions were right.

Smiling weakly she was sure if nothing else she had got more sleep than the night she had spent at David and Elle's not that she didn't wish she was still there. She hadn't had a chance to catch up with Lauren, at all.

"Morning," she said weakly to the three adults round the table and sat down her herself in the last empty chair.

"Hello sweetheart," said Joyce to her as she saw her.

She still looked very pale but had more colour than she had the night before.

"How you feeling princess?" Asked Vernon.

"Still sleepy."" she said. "But can I have a cup of tea, waters so plain." she complained.

"If your sure your up to it," he said pouring her a cup. "You're still shivering."

"Just a little cold," she true to play it off. She wasn't feeling any better even if she looked at it, but even so she didn't want to spend her first day with her family asleep.

"Go sit by the fire, we'll be in a second ok?" said her dad and she nodded and did as she was told.

-------------------------------------------------

"So did you find out any thing last night?" asked Mel as they all stood in the office of the head master of Hogwarts . Harry and Elle's friends were all there to as well as the marauders.

"That the Dursleys have left little winging, but they were there. Where would so she go?" said Remus.

"She said she had family tot the women at number four."

"Uncle David," said Harry. He was there most valuable resource till Dudley got there.

"David?" asked James looking sat his son.

"He's uncles Vernon's best friend. When we were young he said they were our family. If Elle has any family in little winging its them," he said firmly trying to get them pieces of them puzzle together.

"Ok but she wasn't there her scent would have been stronger," he said.

"Where would Dursley take her?"

"Aunt Marge's." said Harry.

"The one you blow up?" said Ron.

"Yeah."

"Who'd have her address?"

"Petunia."

------------------------------

It had been a regular day for Ms Evans as she got home. Well actually better than usual. Work had been going well and there was this one client and she didn't know but they had just really clicked and today she had got his number. After Vernon she never thought she'd trust again but she was wrong.

Just then as she was half way through her dinner when there was a knock on the door. Going down to answer it she was shocked to see her sister.

"Lily?" she said.

"Can we talk Petunia," said the distraught women.

"Come in," offered the elder of the two sisters.

As they got to the kitchen petunia got lily a drink.

"What's happened?" she asked.

"Its Ellouise."

"Go on," said the women.

"She's gone missing," said Lily.

"Oh god, do we have any idea where?"

"Yes,"

"Oh god," said petunia with a slight dread in her voice. "Vernon you stupid man,"

"You've go it," said Lily. Hole in one.

"Do you have his sisters address," said Lily

"Yeah sure," said a worried Petunia and went to get it.

"Thank you," said Lily as she received it and drunk up. "Well I have to go get her," said Lily. "Thank you for this sister," she said quietly.

"Lily?" asked Petunia.

"Yes."

"How's- how's my Dudley?" she said. She knew her father would let the golden girl see him. She had too know he was ok. The pain the mother felt with not seeing her only baby was killing her inside.

Feeling pity for her sister lily put a hand on the elders arm. "He's ok," she said looking in to her sisters eyes before turning and running in to the December night.

------------------------------

Ass she lay trapped in her dream Elle felt fear, a fear she had never felt before was in her. This was worst than when she had left for Hogwarts the first time, worst than when she had first thought her uncle may have not been a real Dursley, even worst then that day back in July when her world had crumbled yup around her and she could do nothing but watch in terror of what was going to happen to her next.

He seemed to be dead. Just gone, like that. They all were. She saw there faces all around her.

Lily, James, Harry, a baby, Emily, Mel, Beth, Sirius, Remus, a women with black hair, Lauren, Fred, Neville, Marcus, Dudley. All of them, dead.

As she walked on through what seemed too be Hogwarts a terror was in her

.what ever had just killed her family was in these walls and she had to find it.

Just then there was a cry. She knew that cry. It was the cry of her baby sibling, he or she wasn't dead.

Taking the baby in her arms she tried to calm it but it didn't work.

Just then baby grew, and grew.

It was her size suddenly. This wasn't her baby sibling, was it?

"Vanessa."

-------------------------------------------------------

The three adults sat round the fire just as they had a few nights ago and Joyce watched as Elle seemed to be asleep peacefully for a while lulled by her fathers gentle caress but then the dream must have turned evil because Elle seemed scared.

She seemed too whimpered a bit and then she whispered something.

"Vanessa."

Vernon froze.

Joyce knew the look on his face. How could she not, she was his mother. It was the one he had when he had been caught doing something wrong as a child. Like he had been caught with his hand in the cookie jar.

"What's happened?" she asked him.

Elle screamed as if she was in pain. Just then the back door was knocked down.

Elle woke with a start. Her family. All of them dead. Had she been looking properly she would have seen the marauders were there at her aunt's, but, she wasn't.

All she knew was she had to get to Hogwarts she had to save the Potters, she was a Potter! Fighting off the pain and doziness she went, she had too.

Running out the front door she legged it out the garden on to the road.

From then on things seemed, to Lily (who was nearest Elle at the front door by now herself) to go in slow motion..

"Baby!" she screamed in fear. But it was too late.

There was a bright light.

There was a screech.

A scream.

A body flew through the air.

The driver knew he had knocked a girl over.

Then there was a silence that lasted forever.

A/n: oh the suspense I put you guys through. You really don't deserve it!

IamSiriusgrl: thanks!

moonfire-lovr: thanks for the review. I'm glad you did feel it. I like it when I achieve that!

randypotter1222: how long? Around thirty chapters. Yes Umbrigde will still be in there! Thanks for reviewing!

Rem'sony: thanks for reviewing!

Taffy-Isabelle-TaffCunns: Elle is thirteen. What happened will be reviled in the next chapter properly. LOL will do! Thanks for reviewing.

Moony's-Wolf: thanks for reviewing!

Paula I am so glad you said that thing about how you see your other and father ( the people who raise you) do you mind if I use it the next chapter when Elle talks with lily and James about how she is feeling? Yeah Harry does feel cheated. Thanks for reviewing!

REVIEW!

Rocks-my-socks


	17. Sleepless night

Chapter 17

James felt a fear like he had never ever felt in his entire life as he saw his little babies body laying there're motionless. There she just lay, no longer moving. Elle used to be so alive then suddenly she wasn't.

Running passed all the other adults there he went to her side. As he passed them he heard a few of them sobbing in shock and horror but he paid them no heed. He had to get to his baby.

He cradled her in his arms and his salty tears ran on to her blood covered forehead, she was losing it rapidly.

"Call an ambulance!" he yelled to anyone not knowing or caring who was listening as long as someone was. "NOW!

"Oh baby," he said softly to the unmoving body of his daughter in his arms. "I'm here, daddy's here and his so sorry. I'm so sorry." the guilt that he had let this happen was overwhelming.

Ever since he had been back for what 18 months now he had been trying to get to grips with being a dad to two very danger pro teenagers and he had been watching others dads constantly for help. He had watched them in cafes when he had been on his breaks and he had been taking mental notes on what you did and what you didn't do when you had the title dad attached to you.

If he had raised her himself things would have and could have been so different fot them. He wouldn't have had to look at all the dads with there kids for help but he hadn't and he did. He had never thought a muggle could know more than a wizard till that topic had arisen.

When lily had been pregnant he hadn't even worried about not being able to be a dad to the child inside. He had always thought it'd just come naturally and be there. Especially after Harry. He had been so easy to look after.

And so had Elle in that two weeks he had her to hold tight and tuck in at night and love unconditionally. Even that summer it had been there. They had always naturally loved one another. And it wasn't that they didn't at that moment but……

The point the guessed he was trying to make no matter how hard it was to admit it was when he had been looking at all the dads he had seemed to be able come up with one and only golden rule tot being a dad.

Never ever did you ever allow your bay to get hurt but he had hadn't he? And that meant that he had failed in the only thing he had never been allowed to fail in. father hood.

Lily watched on as the seen rolled out, what could she do? Elle wouldn't make it through apparation in her state. There wasn't a way that they could get her to saint mungos before she died in the journey. She watched as Dursleys sister ran in and called for the ambulance that James had called out for. Elle needed it and if there was one thing that contacted all the adults there, it was Elle.

She didn't move to her husband's side. There was a look that scared lily in James' eye at that moment. It was a daring kind of look trying to challenge any person that would to try and take his girl.

It was all too much for the pregnant lily and she turned and ached herself on to Sirius just needing the support.

By this time the driver. Who was shut himself but thankfully not to badly had got out the car.

"I never her coming," he said to the others. "I didn't have time," he muttered. "Where did she come from?"

But as he looked round it became only to clear they all loved the girl so deeply and no longer knew who to answer him through there own separate grief for her.

Just then there was a siren and it was the paramedics, had arrived.

"O ," said the women, for there was another who was a man .

The women went to James.

"Sweetie?" she said to the elder Potter, "my names Comfort, darling," she said. "I need you to give my some room," she said trying to get a better look at Elle's injures whilst not angering the protective father speaking softly.

"What's her name?"

"Elle, Ellouise she's my little girl, you have to help her," he begged.

At this remark Marge try to move forward and tell her that this man was a liar, she wasn't his daughter at all but her brother held her back. Why would he do that? How could it be true?

"Ok, I'll do my bests,"" said Comfort and looked at Elle. "Come on darling," she said to the girl, lets pull you through this." after tending to the two patients as best they could at the scene if the accident they knew they had to get her back to the hospital.

Getting Elle up on a bed, Comfort looked to the adults.

"Ok as she's child its best if Elle has someone she knows incase she wakes on the journey, whose coming?" she asked at the adults.

"How many can go?" asked Sirius.

"Just the one of you I'm afraid."

"Me," they saw a red head come forward, "I'm her mother, I should be with her" said Lily. "Jamie do you mind?" she asked.

"Not at all baby, me and the lads will meet you there ok?"

"No, I'm her dad I want to be with her," protested Vernon.

James got his wand out and drew it on Vernon.

"You want to say that again?"

---------------------------------

"Here," said Remus to Sirius they sat in the muggle hospital and he gave eim a cup of coffee.

"Thanks Moony," he sighed tiredly.

"Any news while I was gone?" asked then fretful godfather.

"nothing." said Sirius regretfully

He watched as Remus moved to the window.

"What am I going to do if I loss her?" he murmured. "In a way it'll be ok for you, you'll have Harry, Mel and Beth but I lost ruby long ago. "He said to Sirius. "We were going to have it all," he laughed at himself. "We we're going to screw all the laws. I was going to be a dad, a real dad, to her kids." he said as he had his friend. "I remember the night she proposed to me. She wasn't tone for the normal way, ever.

"Then It all happened and I lost everything. Ruby, you lot, and my Elle. I begged Hagrid not to take her to that family. She already had a family."

"I know you did."

"If there was one thing calling me on it was the faith that one day she would come home to our world and that she wasn't a muggle in her heart, she was a witch. She was a marauder. She was one pf us."

"And she is and that means she's made of the strong stuff. Don't fret. She can pull through this"

"What if she doesn't?"

"I can't think about that and I wont. Not till I have to."

---------------------------------------------

Ass lily and James sat by her side they couldn't believe how ill there baby looked.

"How did I let this happen to our girl?" Lily asked her husband ass she held her daughters hand tightly.

"You didn't know Lil's. We were both so concerned with Harry, the new baby. She got pushed to the back of the thoughts cue I guess. She was one of the things I thought, we both thought was ok in our lives," he said bitterly. "we were wrong. She needed us more than she let on to us Lily," he said.

"I know. Why did she think she had to face this all alone?"

"Because she did, didn't she? No one else in the world seemed to know how she felt in her eyes." he stated.

"But I would have tried to help her," said lily.

"Me too but lets be honest with ourselves. If she had come to us telling us she missed them we would have been upset and she would have seen that as a disappointment to us. She would have seen herself as a failer to us."

"She could never fail in my eyes."

"Mine neither darling," he said moving to his emotional wife and holding her tight. "But we have to reassure her of that when she wakes up, she feels unsettled right now, at a guess." he said with tears hot in his eyes. He had to try and understand her. He had to try and be the dad she so rightly deserved. After all she had been through, she needed him more than ever to be a kind off walking stick for her to lean on when the days got to long, and he would be there, from then on.

When he and his grandfather got to his little sisters bedside, Dudley felt just plainly ill himself. He hadn't got the whole story out of his granddad all he knew was Elle had been at his aunts and then somehow there had been a car accident. And now she was intensive care.

"Ellouise," he mumbled to her but she didn't wake up and for that night, she wouldn't.

The next day Harry who had been going, mad up at the castle got to go and see his sister and was also shocked by the state the car had left her in all battered and bruised. Lily and James didn't leave her side that day.

Night came and a relief as they saw an improvement in there girl and she went to a normal ward instead of I intensive care. That night lily and James had sent home o tto get some rest not that they could sleep with the worry of it all.

However one person who didn't ever leave her side was perhaps not unexpectedly the ever devoted godfather.

It was in this particular watch however that he heard something.

A moan.

"Elle? Baby?" he asked her as for the first time she opened her eyes.

"I'm sorry,"" she choked out. "So sorry."

"Its ok baby, I've got you now, your safe." he soothed her as tears fell form her eyes and he wiped them all always gently.

"I didn't mean to hurt mum and dad, there dead though at Hogwarts," she begged him.

"no shh baby, it was a dream, and we're all fine." he said kissing her forehead and covering her up fully with her blanket. The tubes and thing's going in and out of her could not be comfortable for the poor lass he thought. "You just go to sleep."

Do as she was told she rolled back over and feel in to uneasy dreams but Remus felt all the better for seeing her eyes however glazed over they were and how ill she was. In that moment he knew she was going to be ok.

a/n: aww fluff.

Azari Kaiya Son: I never ever (if at all possible) leave updates months. If I do I'll tell you why in my profile and it'll be hopefully a good reason. I try to update once a weak at least! Despite me being mean I hope your enjoying the fic! Thanks for reviewing.

Moony's-Wolf: you know I always do lol. Thanks for reviewing.

Taffy-Isabelle-TaffCunns: lol : ) thanks for reviewing.

rayolis: thanks for reviewing!

randypotter1222: I'm glad you think I am getting it right. It is so hard to get every ones emotions right. Thanks for reviewing.

Abby : I'm sorry something happened to you! No one deserves it. I hope your better now. Thanks for reviewing.

IamSiriusgrl: thanks for reviewing!

Paula: thanks for the review. I guess I might have to re think Dudley's position in all of this. The emotions are pretty tough to get right.

moonfire-lovr: thanks for reviewing!

REVIEW!

Rocks-my-socks

WARNING: sad chappie up next. Chapter title is over due goodbyes


	18. Over Due Goodbye's

Chapter 18

When James found out that in the night Ellouise had woken for a while he was torn in to half's. A part of him was so pleased but the other wished it was him who had been by her side.

Looking at the sleeping form of the girl the next morning he watched ass his wife entered the ward.

"Baby, the nurses want to talk to us today about her condition," she said to him.

"Ok," he nodded to his wife and kissed Ellouise's forehead as they left the room to go and see what was wrong wit her really.

He knew that sounded stupid, she had been in a car crash what did they think was bloody wrong but they all knew it was more than that deep down. Elle had been right in so long. In her real dads eyes too long. She needed a real sense of herself back.

Getting in to the office he looked round it. It was very plain but then again it was a doctor's office. God he hated hospitals.

Of course maybe he could get Elle out of here soon.

"Mr and Mrs. Potter," said the doctor as he got in to the room and sat inn his big chair.

Lily nodded to him telling him they had heard him but he had deal with enough upset parents to know for a fact these two were grieving badly for there little one too really acknowledge anything.

"What I have to say isn't what you want to hear probably but I have to tell you that your daughter has suffered a break down," he said to the two upset parents before him.

Raising her head to met the level of the doctors lily didn't understand.

"How is this possible?" she asked him with a broken heart and body from not sleeping nearly enough for a women of her condition. James looked at her worriedly. She didn't need this. Then again none off them did.

"Well Elle's mind seemed to have just switched off lately. "Has she been under a lot of stress lately?" the doctor asked them.

Getting up trying not to show her upset though it was the hardest thing lily had ever had to do nearly minus a few things.

"There have been quiet a few family mishaps lately," she tried to put what the Potters had been through in a dignified way. She couldn't explain what had gone on truly. "Elle was one of the most affected by all the change," she said to him and took James's hand to try and support him.

"She's been so strong till now," said James.

"Well," said the doctor slowly. "Elle has had a break down in her mind and body lately. That's why she was so ill even before the car crash. Did you notice anything when she was at home before the incident?"

"Elle doesn't live with us, she goes to a boarding school with her elder brother." god they seemed like the worst mum and dad in the world at that moment.

"Oh right," he said. He didn't know that to begin with. "Well when Elle does go home she will need all the support she can get her hands on right now. She won't be able to go back to school till she is well enough mentally again."

"We know, we plan on taking her home for a while. She'll have everything she desires," said lily regretfully for what her daughter had gone through unnoticed by the supposedly responsible adults in her life.

"Well as long as she will. She needs her family."

"She's got us and her uncle and godfather at home, there be plenty of us for her to turn to from now on."

--------------------------

"Hey babe," Elle heard ahs her uncle Sirius came inn to the ward and kissed her forehead. "He," she sighed as she saw his face. It was good to she him.

"How you feeling?" he asked her worriedly.

"Ok, just my ribs," she said.

"How many did they say were broken," he asked.

"Two apparently I got off lucky."" she said to him.

"You did babe, we could have lost you two nights ago," he said to her.

"I'm sorry if I scared you," she said to them.

"You did that alright." he said to her looking on his red haired niece. " I would go back to Azkaban than live those few days we didn't know if you were ok or not." he said you her and she looked guiltily up at him.

"I didn't want to hurt any one," she said to him.

"I know you didn't babe," he said to her as they were greeted by her parents.

"Oh baby," said James as he saw her eyes open and her awake again.

"Hey," she said softly to him.

"How you feeling?"

"Tired."

Lily and James stayed with her for a along time and she thought she had had her last visitor of the day when suddenly someone new came in.

As her eyes met his they both didn't know what to say.

All Vernon could do was shake his head and sit on the edge of the bed and wait for the word to come to one of them.

"I am so sorry for running out. You always taught me not too," she said to him finally collapsing the silence that had rang through the ward.

"We all make mistakes don't we?" he asked her sadly.

"Yeah we do," she said as she looked at him. "I wish I hadn't left privet drive to begin with," she said to him. "But I did, and since then I have found out and down stuff I can't change and I am not sure I want to. All I know is, I do love you, and I always will."

"This is goodbye isn't it?" he asked her.

"I think it has to be doesn't it?" she asked him with tears in her eyes. They had to move on, the both of them.

"I don't regret what I did you know. Claiming you to be my own was the best mistake I ever made and the memories that have come with that, well I'll treasure them forever. You'll always be my little princess," he smiled at her.

"And you'll always be my daddy but we have to let go now," she tried to convince her self even though the pain of saying this was killing her alone. "You're a great man and you make many happy just to be around, but I'm a Potter now and I have to start being one." she said as he wiped the tears from her face. "I'm sorry I came back but I was just so scared you hadn't written to me in so long." she said to him holding on to his hand for dear life.

"I'm so sorry, Ellouise for all I put you through." he said tot her as he kissed her forehead.

"I know," she said to him as he nuzzled her one last time.

Just as he made ready to leave he gave her something. A brown bear.

"I got this for you the day after you came to us. I was so proud of you; you were my baby even if you were in a sense adopted. But that made you even more special. You weren't born from your mummy's tummy. You were born from our hearts," he said as he tucked her in.

"I don't want you to go, daddy please," she begged him suddenly beginning panicking.

"I have to go on and so do you, you said it yourself." he said shaking.

"No I lied I didn't mean it daddy," she fought hard to keep him by her side.

"Honey have to go," he said as his own eyes burned his hard green eyes as he tried to shut him self off from the girl he had loved for so long.

"NO!" She practically yelled in fear of losing him again. But then the worst thing she could think of happened. He took his hand away from her. Why was he doing this to her, she didn't understand. Holding him tighter she tried to get up but her ribs were too painful. "Daddy," she whimpered. He had wanted to be with her so much lately but now he was just rejecting her. Why was he doing this?

"I'm sorry baby, I love you," he said and left the room. As he left the corridor he watched nurse run passed him telling each other that a patient was hysterical and had to be put under drugs till she calmed down. The girl had just suffered a break down and was in a fragile state as it was.

He sat down and to his pain he made himself wait as they calmed her down. He had to know she was going to be ok.

Slowly but surely he heard as he shrieking subsided and there was just a whimpered now and again of 'daddy' or 'I love you' or even 'I'm so sorry'. She nothing to be sorry for.

Hewn he heard her say Vanessa the couple of nights before though it had killed him and as he had watched James cry over the what at the tine had seemed for a while dead body of his little Ellouise he had thought how he would have felt if James had done what he had dome to James to him. If it had been Elle who had died at birth instead of Vanessa. The thought killed him but maybe things would have been better for him if it had been that way. He might have still had a family to call his own.

He hadn't been able to live the lie anymore from that movement on. Vanessa was his baby not Ellouise. Even though he wished that was different.

He knew it was wrong to wish that Elle was his child biologically still but he had raised her since she was a baby.

It was all the special times he treasured. He had been there for it all.

The first time she had sat up, her first words, first steps, he had bought her first shoes with her, he had got her first little uniform for school with her.

When she had been ill it had been him who had nursed her back to health.

When she was a baby it had been him who was up all hours with her or if she had had a bad dream when she was a toddler it had been him who had convinced her there were no ghosts or monsters in the wardrobe.

They had been inseparable when she was a child,

He remembered getting in from work so fuming from the day and then he'd look up there stairs and there she would be waiting for him telling him she had missed him and wished he had come home sooner.

She was so excited and happy to see him every time he had got back even if he had been gone just five minutes.

They had no right to her. He thought angrily as he practically felt her heavy sleeping form in his arms when she was a baby in his arms.

He just wanted to hold her tight again and tell her it was ok, daddy was there and that he wasn't going tot go away.

But he had to didn't he, he had to let go now. If only he had adopted her for real then they would have no rights to the girl and he could have her for his own forever. But it wasn't to be.

"Sir?" a nurse asked him. "Are you ok?"

It was then Vernon realized he had tears streaming from his eyes. He just wanted her back; his heart was aching for her.

"No," he said and walked out the hospital. He had to let go, for him and his baby. If she was going to be ok again, she needed satiability and he was in no position to give her that right now

------------------------

Elle didn't wake the next day at all; she had worn herself out crying all night long for her daddy and just didn't have the strength left.

When James heard what had gone on he was upset.

"He had no right coming here," he said to Sirius who privately agreed. Dursley was doing her no good at all.

A couple of days later James discharged Ellouise from the ward. She was able to move now and her recovery would be quicker if they could use magic and then it was just her mental problems they had to work through now they could.

He would be there for her all the way.

She was so precious to him.

She didn't stir all the way from the hospital to the Den where he laid her back in her own bed for the first time since august.

As he heard a crash of lighting he lay next to her and held her tightly.

He knew storms frightened her, but at least the biggest one she had ever had to see was over now.

a/n: ok that chapter killed me. I went to bed after writing it upset. How could I do that to her?

Dante Lewis : hey! Good to hear from you! I'm sorry your computer died. My old own did that and I hated it. I can't live with out fan fiction! Glad to see you're still enjoying it and James humour (well kinda humour). Thanks for wishing me luck; I'm going to need it. I've broke that tonight, though I don't think it counts as it's a Friday! Thanks for reviewing.

randypotter1222: it really isn't a problem. The least I can do is responded to you when you take the time to review. Sorry I didn't answer before, but I couldn't think how to word it but I've got it now. Elle doesn't have a choice. Vernon has left her. She has to go and be the best Potter she can. Vernon has finally down the right thing. Thanks for the review!

Taffy-Isabelle-TaffCunns: yep it's too Vernon though not to Dudley. Elle and Dud are brother and sister whether they share blood or not, I can't break those to up! Thanks for the review.

Azari Kaiya Son: thanks for the review. Don't worry I won't be killing her today.

IamSiriusgrl: thanks for reviewing.

REVIEW!

Rocks-my-socks


	19. Back to the Den

Chapter 19

When Elle woke put two days later after she had seen Vernon for the last time she was shook to see herself in her own bed.

Seeing she was alone she felt cold and so, so alone like she had never ever been before.

She could see his face in her head the pain in his eyes as he said goodbye to them and all they had shared together in the past. He had never ever left her screaming for him like that before.

Ass she thought of him a lump formed in her throat and she just wanted him there by her side again but she knew this time he would never ever come back.

The fairy tale they had written together was ended.

Just then her door opened and she saw her godfather walk in on her room.

As there eyes met hers eyes seemed so emotionless. All the hurt and pain of her new life seemed to well up in here and she looked away from him.

She felt tired and sick. She just didn't want to talk to any one or see them either.

"Sweetheart," he said softly stroking her hair. "You should try and eat something. "

"NO," she whispered to Herr self more than him. "I don't want to eat," she said looked harshly away from him as she lay in her bed. She had never been stubborn. She just couldn't. She just wanted to see Vernon again. Why dint any one get that?

"Honey, please listen to me," he begged her.

"I don't want to," she said to him and shut herself off from him completely.

Throughout the day the marauders all had a go to try and get her to open up as she rejected them all in turn.

The next few days were the hardest that Elle and her true parents had ever lived through. She was just so unresponsive.

On the fourth day James just couldn't take it any more. He went to work.

It was this day Lily took a bit of time off her self.

She went to a small room, one of the smallest in the den and looked at a few old photos.

Looking at her self and her mum a tear run down her face and she wiped it away hastily.

She had been so close with rose when she had been Ellouise's age. They had been so inseparable.

She had thought that in the summer she was starting to achieve that with the daughter that she called her own but the last few days she had lost all hope of that. Elle had never been so rejective off them.

Taking out another photo she smiled. Her and her big sister. Oh she wished she had had another chance to go through things with Petunia. She wanted them to have the closeness they had once had again. She missed having a sister.

Suddenly there was a small body by her side and she looked by her daughter. A paled faced Ellouise sat by her and took the photo in her own small ands and for the first time in ages set her mother hold her tightly.

"I miss her," she admitted to her mother feeling ashamed of her as they sat side by side.

Knowing her little daughter need a reassurance she kissed her forehead.

"And you know what baby that is ok," he said putting a strand of hair out of her face. "Honey we aren't mad at you for waiting that." She vowed to her.

"I thought I could handle all of what had gone on by myself. I had ever been so wrong in my life." Elle told her mum as she hugged her.

"We all get it wrong Elle but you can get through this I know you can," said lily positively.

"Then you and dad don't hate me for running away," she asked her mother not meeting eye contact.

"Me and your dad will never ever hate you Ellouise," she said taking her daughter in her arms and holding her tight. "You are the first born girl in our family, and that's makes you so special to me and your father," she said to the girl as she held her tightly. "I know there have been so many changes in your life but I swear Elle, me and daddy love you very much," she said as she held her daughter.

Just as she finished speaking the fragile figure of her daughter begun to shack and she saw Elle crying had in to her knees.

"Mum," she choked out as she looked at her. "I didn't want to run but I was so afraid of everything - and - I don't know," she shrugged as she ended lamely.

"I know," said lily as she kissed her daughter again and hugged her.

The rest of that day was spent talk I n g for Elle and lily. There was a lot they both needed to say but once that was over they just held tot each other.

Mother and daughter felt a grief for the time they had missed but now it seemed that maybe it could work out.

Looking at lily as he got home James had a great feeling to see his daughter at the dinner table and Remus was impressed by the women in the house.

"How you feeling sweet heart?" he asked his god daughter.

"Tired," she said as she begun to eat her porridge, it was her first meal it what seemed over a week. "How was work to day dad?"

It had been an awful day full of worry what had been ogling on at home for him but now he had return too see her up and well sort of about although, she moved slowly and her ribs though healed by magic were still a bit painful for her, his day didn't seem so bad as it had.

"Just fine princess," he said with a wink even though those words seemed to have an affect on her for some reason.

After breakfast they went in to the living room and she even gave him a small hug for the first time.

When he had work up in the night after he had brought her home Elle hadn't been awake. She hadn't been affected by the storm that had got on that night.

-------------------------------------------------------------

"So how did she do today?" asked James as they got in to bed that night.

"Well she was upset most of it," said Lily regretfully.

"It was the first time in days she got up," James admitted. "And she hadn't been herself in week any way," he said to her. "I noticed she was thinning out even at her birthday" said James.

"We were so blind to her needs," said lily.

"Yes but we're not now. Mummy and daddy are going to be for her from this day on, aren't we?" he asked her.

"Of course we are but, we have to understand," said Lily. "I don't think she ever has seen us as daddy and mummy yet. For the first time today she admitted to missing my sister and her husband,"

This was clearly not really what James had wanted to hear.

"Jamie," whined lily. "We have to try and give her the chance and support you need to accept that twelve years can not be forgotten by just six months. They loved her for over a decade and support her for all her life."

"But I would have if I had been given a chance," he said to her.

"I know we both would have but when never ever had the chance like they did, but now, we have it and they don't." she said. "All we have to give her is love and be ready to catch her tears when she needs us too," said lily cradling him against her stomach where there new little baby lay.

"We said this was a new start for the both of us," said lily soothingly to her husband. "I love you, and I love Harry, and I love our Elle, and whatever this baby is going to be called. And honey we are a family now, I swear nothing never ever change that not now," she said to him.

"Promise me lily," he begged her like a child.

"I'm here J aren't I? I meant all the vows I made to you, and pour family," she said as she snuggled next to him in the bed they shared. "I do and will always love you, and I can't believe that I wasted so much time when we were at Hogwarts," she said to him thinking of all the other stuff they could have done," she said.

"We can still do," he joined in trying to lift her feelings.

"I know, as a family," she said and kissed him. "I love you."

"I love you too,"

--------------------------------

The next day at ten Remus heard a knock on the door tot his large bedroom.

They were more his quarters actually. Each of the founder members of them marauders had there own at the den. His were littered with papers and books and all the research he was doing that particular week.

As a stay at home god father he had a lot of free time o n hid hands and he filled it with educating him self further for what ever job interview was going to turn him down next.

Sighing and shaking of the thought he turned to his door.

"Come in!" he called and was pleased to see his goddaughter there carrying two hot chocolates in her hands.

"Can I hang out with you?" she asked. It had been five days since the car accident and he hadn't seen her before that really in person for over three months so when she said it ads if he would ever say no he was astonished.

"Of course. Of course," he said to her and moved to the sofa wrapping his arms round her as she got there. She was a little tense but that couldn't be helped right now he guessed after all the past fortnight had given her to deal with.

"Sweetheart it is so good to see you up again," he whispered in to her hair.

!"It's good to see you too," she admitted. "I'm so sorry I was so cold to you." she admitted full of shame to him. What ever she had gone through her god father who had in all fairness been there for her when ever her could since she had been back in the world of magic, when he could be hadn't deserved what she had given to him.

"You think I care," he said to her. It felt so good to hug her again when he had been so afraid soon he would no longer have her to hug a few days ago.

"I love you Remus," she said to him her voice laced with the affection she felt for him. He was the marauder she would as always feel most comfortable. Those few months when she had first came to Hogwarts and met him before she knew about lily and James they had certainly made a bond that could never ever be broken.

"Do I even have to say it back anymore?" he smiled softly. She knew how he felt for her.

"Course not," she muttered.

----------------------------------------------------------

Later on that day Elle showered and washer hair and felt the world better for it. That night her granddad and cousin were going to come over for dinner.

While they were waiting for it Elle and Dudley went on a walk in the gardens of the den. Half way through they sat down. Both wrapped in warm clothes up he put his arm round her and held her tight.

"How were they!" he asked her and she knew who they were talking about.

"The same as ever I guess. Nan's a bit thinner than I remember her being but maybe that's just me," she shrugged.

"I wish you hadn't turn to him, I told you I was here for you," he said to her slightly peeved she hadn't gone to him in her hour of need, then again even as a child she would rather go to there so called dad or Harry. What had he been expecting to be different? She had never wanted to worry him.

"I know," she nodded.

Sighing he shook his head. "What am I ever going to do with you, my girl," he said to her sounding much older than his age. Then he heard something. A giggle. The giggle he had longed to here.

"Since when did you call me 'my girl'!" laughed Elle at him as he tickled her.

"Rib's!" she said to him as an excuse. But he knew they had been healed by magic now.

"You aren't getting away with that," he said as his tickling attack continued.

Just then they both knew something had gone from then. The wall that made them feel so uncomfortable around the other was gone and they were back to there old selves with one another and for that moment they both could have believed that the y had gone in to a time warp and were merely playing in the park ove3r the holidays while they were bored.

No matter there DNA, they were siblings, and no blood or magic could ever change that, or take it from them.

---------------------------------------

That night he stayed over at the den and the two of them had an asleep over and caught up. They hadn't talked in so long and had missed so much in each others life.

"The court case is soon," he said to Elle as Dudley drunk his hot chocolate.

"What do you want to com e of it?" she asked him as they sat up late.

"I don't k now," he said to her honestly. "I thought I was weak when I first started missing her, but then you went and saw dad, I don't know," he said to her. He had missed his mum deep down he had just never admitted it even to himself.

""what ever happens you'll always have me Dudley," she reassured him as they finished there drinks.

"I know sis," he said to her knowing she was one of the people who would always be there for him.

Putting there mugs on her bedside table she crawled up in a ball and snuggled in t o his side who held her tight falling asleep himself.

What ever would be for them would be. Dudley and Elle couldn't change fate but when they were together it seemed like they were invincible.

----------------------------------------

Looking at his daughter a few days later she was a changed girl. Much more like me herself. What ever she had been looking for it seemed some where along the way she had found it and was now a lot more confident and beautiful like she had been that night when he had first seen her down little winging when she had first left for Hogwarts even if it was not exactly.

But of course this was from the man who had seen her get ruin down just over a week before. In fact though Elle was regaining a sense of who she was again. She was still a little pale and still unusually thin for a girl of her age but that wasn't going to be helped until a little more time had passed for her. She had always been thin it was just her.

They had had a heart to heart last night and his eyes were a bit wider to her needs and her thoughts right now.

She had said to him that Vernon had given her love for eleven years with out saying no to her once and watching him walk out on her the other night was one of the hardest things she had ever had to face up to and that was why she had been so distant for a few days. She had needed time to process he had done that to her and in a weird way so did James now as well. It seemed the fake father had finally given him the chance that James needed.

But to Elle he Vernon was not a fake father by any way or means. He had been what she had said to the one of the most devoted , loving fathers, to her that mankind had ever seen and that's why sometimes she found it easier to open up to Lily. (He figured that's why she had opened up to her when he had been at work that day).

So what? Thought James to himself. All it meant that was he had to put a bit more effort in to spend time with his baby girl.

In his mind he had already earned the title _dad _with her. All he had to do now was the _dy._

--------------------------------------------

It was in that same week that Mel finally moved in and was finally feeling like she and Sirius were back together for real.

Remus was the last bachelor marauder now though that was how to be honest he seemed happier. He seemed the wise old grandfather or counselor every one cam to with there problems in his god child's eyes. He was wiser than most men.

Two weeks later they had all been sitting down when Elle finally said she was ready. They had all been wondering when she would ask to, she wasn't the type to like being cut off from her friends but lily had to admit that just fir weeks after was a bit of your shock for her.

"Ate you sure?" she asked Ellouise apprehensively.

"Yeah, I'm ready to go back. Its time I went home to Hogwarts."

A/n: well once again you guys gave me the feedback I was hoping for. I love you lot so much!

Dante Lewis: I had to rip it of some time. Elle couldn't have moped forever. That little bit about the two of them was really hard to write. I had a major guilt trip the other night. Now I have had to plan out the ending again. I had a plot thought I could write it, now realize I can't put Elle through it. Planning and writing like mad now hope you're works going ok! Thanks for the review.

Taffy-Isabelle-TaffCunns: once again thank you! I don't know what else I can say to show you my appreciation for all the support you give me.

Azari Kaiya Son: I totally forgot for a minute they did! How dumb am I? Any way thanks for the review! I will be continuing for the entire plot!

randypotter1222: for me fan fiction right up there with oxygen LOL! Yup that chapter was needed. Thanks for reviewing.

IamSiriusgrl: thanks! 

Abby: thank you for the review! 

Paula: Vernon is so out of character here, but it has been needed for the story to progress. Yes it'd be funny to see how the other family plot would work out. Be fun to compare the reviews. I found it a hard to write because of the description in it and all the sadness but by what you lot have told me, it was worth it! Thanks for the reviewing.

moonfire-lovr: thank you!

8 reviews? You guys rocked my socks so hard I cant put them back on again.

REVIEW!

Rocks-my-socks


	20. Hitting Hogwarts

Chapter 20

Just two days after Ellouise had made her wish to go back to Hogwarts it came true and she was going home. Checking she had everything that she would need to return, her father took her truck and they went downstairs.

"Well I'll see you lot later," she said as she embraced Remus for what would be the last time till the Easter holidays.

"You have your mirror?" he asked her just to double check.

"Yes uncle Remus," she nodded to him smiling.

"Ok good girl," he said to her as he kissed her head and released her.

"I'll miss you mum," she said as she hugged a now slightly showing lily.

"Be careful baby," she begged her as she hugged her.

"right we ready baby," said James who was going to take her to Hogwarts by flu with her just to the head masters office.

"Yup," she said to him. "love you lot!" she called before fluing tot the head masters office.

Coming out the head masters office she wiped the soot of her robes and smiled up at the tinkering eyed headmaster.

"Hello professor," she said to him brightly.

"Miss Potter it is good to see you looking so well!" he said to her.

Its good to see you too sir," she said as she came face to face with him.

"We'll I imagine you eager to get back to class," he said to other as they stood in the office.

"Yes sir I have a lot of catching up to do," she admitted.

"Well you better get going then," he suggested to her.

"Yes well I guess I'll see you later dad," she said as she hugged James and kissed him

"Ok baby I love you," he said to her and watched her as high as a kite run off to get back in to her routine here.

"She'll be fine James," said Dumbledore to reassure the worrying father.

"I know," he muttered but wasn't so sure himself.

--------------------------------

As she walked in to her firsts class in over a month all eyes were ob her, and Elle felt quite embarrassed.

Sorry I'm late miss," she said to McGonagall glad to start back on transfiguring

"Elle!" said Emily in excitement. Elle had not told any one of her friends through letter she would be returning quite so soon.

"Miss Dray calm yourself!" said McGonagall. "Miss Potter," she said with a slight smile Ellouise could have sworn. "Take a seat."

Elle sat so between her two best friends and got to work. She had a lot of work to do.

**Elle….**

What Emily?

**Good to have you back )**

Good to be back.

As for the first time month Elle walked in to the great hall Elle spotted her brother, She hadn't told him she was coming back either.

As he saw her he got up and run to her.

"Oh my god," he said as he hugged her.

Putting her bag down Elle clung to him. She hadn't seen him when he had come to her in hospital and because of school he hadn't been able to see her since.

"oh Harry,"!" she said to him as she stroked his wet cheek and realized hers were too.

Laughing slightly they hugged and sat down to lunch together. They had never seemed to have spent so long apart.

"Move over Ron, come in here sis," he said to her making her a space.

"Hi Ron, hi Hermione," she said to them booth.

"Elle it's so great to see you," said Hermione from the other side of the table.

"Yeah it's great to have you back!" Agreed Ron.

"Thanks it's so good to be back with you all,"" she said as she saw some one she had been worried about.

Neville. As they looked at each other they both felt stupid.

God the ball had gone so wrong for them both.

After class that day Elle sat in there court yard quietly watching as the sun set.

Neville had been walking through to the tower when he had seen her just sitting there.

"I was so worried when I heard you had been knocked down by that care, I thought, well I thought we had lost you" sitting down him took her hand." I thought I had lost you," he said to her tenderly.

As he looked at her she had changed so much to his eye in the last month more so than I n the year she had known him. She was older. She had he guessed more to her than when she had left a month ago.

"When I was knocked down I thought that was it for me," she admitted. "Then when I woke all I could think about for the first few ways was getting back to my uncle. I didn't think about those who loved me or who cared foe me, when I was hurting them." She said to him deep in her own thoughts and reflections. "And thought you were not there to see me go through it all I know you are one of the ones I hurt the most. For that Neville I am so sorry you deserve a lot better than me, as a friend," he said to him.

"No,"! He said, "You are everything I deserve and more!" he said to her trying to think of a

Decent responce to the speech she had practically just given him. "When I heard you had been run down I was so sure I was, well I have never been so scared," he said nervously. "I guess what I'm trying to say is," gods he couldn't do this. "I care so much about you Ellouise. Nothing you could do could make me hate you," he said trying to somehow put his point across.

"but what I did on ball night," she said to him trying to figure out what he wasn't angry with h r. She had done something so wrong dancing with Fred and then running off.

"Elle you were half way through having a break down I think I can forgive you for that one," he practically laughed.

"So you don't hate me?"

"never," he said to her with a slight smile.

"why don't we hang out tonight?" she asked him trying to make it up to him.

"You should be with your brother tonight£ he said. He had been with Harry in there dorm whilst she had been away and he knew how upset he had been with out her.

"Guess so but tomorrow you will have no choice in the matter," she teased him.

"Sounds good to me."

-----------------

Walking up to the small flat as she had just a month earlier there was a big difference for lily potter this time.

The visit to her sister was not in great haste and she had a bottle of wine for them to share as well mission.

Ringing the door bell she watched through the glass as her sister appeared and opened the door to her.

Petunia was stunned to say the least when she saw lily for a second time. The two sisters stood there for a while in am awkward silence.

Finally Lily made the firsts move.

"May I come in!" she asked.

"Yeah sure," said petunia and watched as her younger sister by two years entered her home.

When she got to the living room she saw that petunia was busy.

"Sorry I didn't mean to interrupt you," said lily.

"It's alright," said petunia as she packed up her paper work. "I was getting bored any how Lily," said Petunia. "You know getting ready for the court case."

Lily nodded knowingly.

"That is part of there reason why I am here," lily said. "I need to talk toy you."

Petunia nodded. "Shall get that wine open for you first?" she asked.

"Um no it's for you, I shouldn't right now," she said consciously. Alcohol was a no.

"Why not? Oh - buggar it Lily, again?"

"Yep," she nodded.

"Well I guess I should say congratulations, "

"As maybe" said lily as she sat down.

"Why only maybe?" said Petunia.

"I don't know things have just been so, messed up between us two for so long. I want to clear the air," said lily to her big sister.

"Why thought Lily's. I told your daughter - all that stuff," she choked out not believe that she might be getting a bit of her family back.

"I know but I want you around," said lily. "for all of us. And for Dudley. He's the reason I came."

"Is he ok?" asked a panicking petunias. He was her only baby.

"Yeah but he is missing you," said lily and watched as her sisters heart broke for her only son. She knew how it must feel for petunia. Wanting to be with someone so much that it hurt the very inner walls of your soul. Lily and James had both been through that last year when they had been wanting to be with there own baby's.

She knew that his pain shouldn't make her feel good but he wanted her and that did bring a smile to Petunias face as she drunk her wine.

"Well Lily that is all well and good but what can we do about it!" asked petunia in sadness. What good was sit to her to know her boy was in pain if she could not cure it for him?

"Every Tuesday dad has to work and Dudley comes to the Den. that's when he told me all this."

_Flashback. _

_Looking at her nephew lily felt a fear for him. He had been withdrawn all that day._

"_darling what's up?" she had asked him. He had been through so much and if she knew one thing from the Christmas she had just had, it was that bottling up your pain will only hurt you more._

"_I - it doesn't matter," he said to her looking worried._

"_Its upsetting you Dudley that makes it matter to your aunty lily, now tell me," she demanded as they sat in the kitchen._

"_Do you know? Where or how my mum is?"_

"_I know where but not how?" said lily honestly._

"_Can you find out?"_

"_I can try."_

_End flash back_

"So what can I do and how do I come in to all this." asked petunia. Was her sister telling her this just to tease her that she could see Dudley when his own mother was unable. Part of Pet wouldn't blame lily for it.

"On this Tuesday I have Dudley again and I want you to met up with us. Can you get the time off work?"

"Of course, anything."

Thee two sisters spoke long in to the night. Lily didn't have to worry over James he was on a course with work as was Sirius. It was a full moon and Mel was visiting her mum and dad.

Petunia was filled in on all that had been going on with the three kids. She may have never loved Elle and Harry as her own but she had raised them both and she just like Vernon did care.

She was horrified to hear what her niece had been through with the break down and car crash but relieved to here she was ok now.

As she got in to bed that night her sons face swarmed her mind and the fact she was going to see him again soon was unbelievable.

a/n: Wahoo! Go lily!

Dante Lewis: yup, I was missing writing a bit of Dudley properly had to get him back in there. Yeah plus I think after what she has just gone through Ellouise will think herself to old to be called 'princess'. I don't know what to do about the ending. It isn't really that big finish you guys will want know. I don't know.

Abby: Harry might be a bit weird at first but he'll get over it. Part of me wishes Remus _was_ Elle's dad. James is such an insensitive so and so sometimes. Thanks for reviewing.

moonfire-lovr: Happy Elle is more fun isn't she? I couldn't let them keep Dud away. He's been through to much already. As for him going back to Petunia we shall she.

Paula: James is doing his best I think we have to remember that he isn't so sure about being a dad. He doesn't know how to be one yet, whilst being a mum to lily is more natural than breathing. I'm not sure Dudley would go for conciling or any thing. I know he is so different here from JKRs but I still don't see him doing something like that. Thanks for reviewing.

Taffy-Isabelle-TaffCunns: I will. Thanks again for the support!

randypotter1222: me too, I like her happy. Harry will be weird but ok. Deep Breathe of oxy- fan fiction LOL! Thanks for reviewing.

Azari Kaiya Son: I don't really have a beta. I have had tow people to try and start it up but it's never really worked out. I'll have to email one of them and see if she is still interested. If not I'll tell you. Thanks for reviewing! (ps. Whoot!)

IamSiriusgrl: thanks!

THANK YOU GUYS! EIGHT REVIEWS IN THE FIRST TWENTY FOUR HOURS! YOU ARE THE BEST!

Review!

Rocks-my-socks

Ps. if any of my response didn't make sense bare in mind wrote them before 8 in the morning.


	21. Time goes by

Chapter 21

As Elle woke the next morning she found the bear that Vernon had reunited her with at the hospital was still locked tightly under her arm.

smiling she buried her nose in its soft hair and got a swift smell of what her old home had smelt of back at the drive.

Getting up she pulled back her curtains on her four poster bed and went to the toilet before getting dressed and ready for her classes. Wiping the last spec of sleep from her eye and picking her bag up she went to the common room where she met Hermione.

"How you doing?" Elle asked her.

"Ok but I want to talk to you about our Animagus training." she said.

"ok, what's up?" asked Elle.

"Are you still up for it!" said Hermione with a raised eyebrow.

"Yup," said Ellouise nodding.

"Well, we can get going to night if you wish," said Hermione positively.

"I do wish that, a lot;" said an excited Ellouise.

"Right, then met me in here, at eight and can you get your brothers cloak?" asked Hermione.

"Sure, why?"

"Because we're going to need it."

------------------------------

Looking down on a photo of Elle, Vernon felt a stake in his heart but he had to remember he had done the right thing for his daughter when she had needed him to the very most.

"Do you hate me?" he asked his mother.

He had a just told her everything.

From the lie to the drinking (leaving out the magical part of it.)

Looking at her son Joyce shook her head.

"Could you ever hate Ellouise or Dudley?" the women asked her son already knowing really in her heart what his answer would be.

"No never," he said almost in shook that she had asked him that when she knew how he felt for his kids.

"Then there's your answer,"

"Thank you mum," he said to her.

"It really is no trouble. What you did was adopt and love, protect and keep what otherwise may have been a very lonely girl, and when the time came you gave her up." She said pitching on her views on the whole matter.

"do you remember that story I told you one night before you went to bed. About the two mothers, the baby and the king."

"Yeah. Two mums claim ed to own a baby so the king drew a circle and told them who ever pulled the baby out first got to keep it and be its mum."

"Do you remember what happened." she asked him as a teacher would its five year old pupil.

"One of the mums wouldn't do it. She said she didn't want to hurt the child, that's how he knew she was its mother.

"Exactly. Don't you see love? You stopped pulling. You're her true dad."

---------------------------------------

As she sat in the small café that she had arrange to meet her sister and son at Petunia was getting nervous that Lily wouldn't show and this had all been a joke.

But as if then when her doubts had been setting in there they appeared walking side by side and small smile on her sons lips as they met for the first time in months.

"Hey!" said lily as they walked in the door. "Cold day or what?" she asked hear sister trying to keep things normal for all three of them even though it was hard to do that for the mother and son.

Petunia watched as her son sat in a chair and seemed to be waited to be talked to before speaking him self.

"Hello," she grinned at him.

"Hey mum," he said softly to her.

"How are you/" she asked him.

"I'm ok."

"Right I'll get us some drinks," said lily and went to get them know if it was going to be the longest lunch of her entire life.

-----------------------

"So have you two set a date yet?" James asked Sirius as they walked long by thee river on there lunch break.

"No not yet but I think she wants to and so do I," he nodded. "I've wasted too much time with her already. Its time we started getting ready to be man and wife," he said.

"Are you sure you want this?" asked James.

"Yeah, I didn't think I would ever but I guess I do just want to settle down now. Do you ever regret it?"

"No course not the feeling of being a dada and a husband, more than a man can take sometimes. "

"Yeah we'll after Christmas I don't think Beth will ever see me as a dad."

"At least she doesn't share your blood and hate you."

"And Elle doesn't you," said Sirius to James's

"You think? I tore her from everything she loved and knew. She would have e very right to hate my guts," said James.

"But Ellouise doesn't have a hateful bone in her body does she? She is to, far too, loving for that. Remember the good times you two had in the summer. I know this Christmas was a hard time for you two but she got cold feet. She wasn't feeling good. Give her time." Sirius tried to persuade his friend. He agreed with James that what Ellouise had been through was all Dursleys fault but they had to give the girl a little time to come round now. Or she would never accept her blood line and true heritage.

---------------------------------

As aunt and nephew got to the den that night Dudley had a spring in his step and he was giving lily a true smile.

"Good day honey?" she asked him as they got in to the living room.

"The best. I don't think I knew how much I missed her till I saw her again." he admitted to her.

She looked on him with pride. He was such a sweet sensitive boy when he wanted to be. And he had been thinking a lot more than when she had first met him back in July.

"Good," she said to him and gave him a kiss on the head.

"What we going to do till grandpa gets here" she asked him.

"I know this will sound so weird but can I look over some of Elle and Harry's spell books?" he asked her.

"Well I guess so, but why?" she asked him. Books couldn't be the most exciting thing for him.

"Because I want to know what they are talking about when they get back, from school this time," he said to her. " the only thing coming between us now is the fact they have magic and I don't and if maybe I can sort that out and understand them like I used too when were young again." he said to his aunt.

"Do you know what I think that is?" she asked him.

"What?"

"The best idea you ever had?" said lily with a wink to give him confidence he could do this.

a/n: sorry its so short guys but this was a fill in chapter really just trying to keep the story going to the point where I can get to the second task (three chapters time.) I promise the next chapter will be better.

randypotter1222: that teacher sounds weird. Remember it had been some time since the car crash. A month now and Vernon walked out on Elle. She has to accept he isn't coming back to her this time. I don't know if I like James or not any more. Maybe it's just the last few chapters and then things will go back to normal. (When I like him) thanks for the review!

IamSiriusgrl: thanks for reviewing!

Abby: thanks for the review. You'll see.

Emma-Lizzy-Black: don't worry about it. Thanks for the review any way!

Azari Kaiya Son: wahoo it was all good! Thanks!

Dante Lewis: I'm glad you liked the way I got the sisters back together. I can' wait to see what Book 7 tells us about petunia. I think although she is mean she is such a great character. You can compare a lot of the other characters to each other but she is in a league of her own. I'm not sure I'm going to give her a new pet name for a while, I will eventually but not for a while. I am so glad you did write a sequel. It rocks! Thanks for the review!

Ok I am chuffed to bits. I have 141 reviews now making this the most popular story I have written. Ever! Thanks you lot! I love you!

Review!

Rocks-my-socks


	22. Animagus Training

Chapter 22

As they walked by the lake together Elle and Neville were both deep in there own thoughts of what had gone on the past few weeks and months. There had been so much.

"so how are you an Harry now?" he asked her.

"ok I think or at least I hope, he is finding it hard to come to terms with that I went to see our uncle again I think."

"He isn't best pleased then?" Neville asked.

"No, he says I shouldn't still love him although not in so many words," pondered Elle. "Maybe he's right but the thing is I can't say I hate Vernon because I don't. I don't want to hate him." admitted Ellouise.

"of course you don't your to sweet for that," Neville complimented her although felt shy about it and everything about the relationship if it was ever going to really start which he was beginning to doubt. Then again she had had a lot of others things to do.

"Neville so are you," she smiled at him as they spent the quality time they had both been craving together. "I missed you while I was gone," she admitted.

"Yeah well you were on my mind a lot to. I wanted to come and see you but I couldn't," he said to her. "Gran wouldn't let me."

"That's ok, you're here now," she smiled.

"Yeah." he nodded. "So what did you get up to when you got how with your mum and dad." He asked her interested.

"While spent a lot of time trying to 'bond' with them both again and I saw my elder cousin which was so great. I didn't realize how much I missed him in my life till he was back in it." she smiled.

"Well, I am glad you are back, Elle. Things were quite with out you around for us all." he said to her.

She blushed. He made her feel so special.

"Thank you never," she said to him as they sat down by the lake and he shyly wrapped an arm round her.

"Do you want to hang out with me on Saturday?" he asked her.

"Sure." she smiled realizing why he wanted to hang out on Saturday. It was valentines.

------------------

As Dudley walked round his grandfather's home has still buzzing from the visit to his mother.

She hadn't changed a thing.

And he was going to start studying magic just like his cousins.

So slowly he didn't know now but all the walls he had put up to the world after last June together they were going to just knock them all down.

Smiling as he did his math and finished it he realized what that Christmas had been for everyone. Time to grow.

In those cold December and January months so much had changed for him and his family but they had come out stronger for it and Elle had accepted who she was.

Herself.

She wasn't a family and didn't have to belong to one to be herself. She was going to be fine. Dudley could so feel it.

Just then he got a text on his new phone he had got for Christmas from lily and James.

Sender: mum

Time: 15:56

Hi popkins. Just spoke 2 lily. Next Tuesday we're going shopping. Can't wait to see you. Mummyxxx

Petunia smiled as she got a reply.

Can't wait. Love you too xxx

-----------------------------------------

As they got to the room of requirement Hermione looked at Elle.

"How did you come by this?" she asked Elle.

"Do you remember in my first week I snuck out of the common room with Fred?" asked the second year.

"Yes I thought you were crazy then. Now I know I was right," smiled Hermione.

"Yeah I've been spending too much time around you," Ellouise smirked back.

"Oh yeah your funny."

"As I said I spend too much time with you."

"Shut up and show mw this place," said Hermione ending there play fight.

"Yes is," she said and begun to concentrate hard.

_An empty room…an empty room …an empty room_

Thought Ellouise desperately.

As she thought it for the l at time Hermione watched as a door with a golden handle appeared and then Elle put her hand on it and they walked in.

It was a plain room but on good taste and fairly big with blue walls and a carpet to match.

"Will this do?"

"Yes," nodded Hermione in a kind of amazement. "How did you do that?" she asked.

"A marauder never tells," she grinned aback at her.

"Fine," Hermione rolled her eyes though was secretly thrilled Elle had said herself she was a marauder.

"So," sitting herself down said Ellouise. "Let's get to work." she said.

"Yup let's," she said as Elle sat down and got ready for Hermione to teach her what to do now.

"Today, we are going to try and find out what our Animagus is. All you have to do is point and say _Animago_.

"I'll go first," said Hermione. Pointing her wand and trying to think on it hard she looked almost unreachable. It was one of the most bizarre faces Ellouise had ever seen Hermione pull and was almost laughable and indeed Elle would have laughed if the situation wasn't so tense/. As Hermione pointed it she finally said the incantation.

"Animago!"

Hermione watched in excitement as just like it had with Harry's Patronus but only this time a blue light came from the wand.

The most beautiful owl came from it. The owl resembled Hedwig but was snowier, if that was possible and larger.

"Hermione!" said a proud Elle. "That was so cool!"

They watched as the Owl flow around for a long time only fading around three minutes after the spell was cast.

"Now you go Ellouise," Hermione hyped up from her own success encouraged Elle.

"Animago!" she shouted and a fox appeared but as thrilled as Ellouise was to see she had an animal for her Animagus it wasn't as strong as Hermione.

Twenty seconds at an estimate the little blue fox faded until just a puff of smoke was left in its place.

"Elle don't worry you've been through a hard time your magic is probably just a bit run down right now." said Hermione trying to keep Ellouise spirits up.

"I guess so," she said but felt disappointed in her self. She didn't want to be the poor little thing that had a break down. And it didn't make her any different or weaker than her friends.

"Besides I am older than you are remember?" said Hermione.

"Yes I know but its not just that is it? My dad -"

"Was also probably a fourth year when he did this? Will you relax? This was just a test run. We don't have to get it right today."

"But you did."

"But you're not me."

As she got in to her bed that night Elle felt a bit down but deep down knew Hermione was right. There would be other tries at this and she could do it.

Smiling with that thought she hugged her bear tightly. She would get it right next time.

a/n: sorry it is again so short, next one is longer

Taffy-Isabelle-TaffCunns: its ok thanks for the review!

Abby: in this fic I must admit, one of my fav people to writer about is Dudley! I know he is so OOC but I love him! As for how Petunia and Vernon eend up nothing is going to be giving away yet! Thanks for the review!

Azari Kaiya Son: thanks for reviewing!

Paula: James is being a fool right now! Lily and petunia are cool when there together which there will be a lot more of. Thanks for the review!

moonfire-lovr: yep Hermione is an Owl. I really had fun writing the animagi bit in this chapter. Thanks for the review.

Review

Rocks-my's-socks


	23. Valentine's

Chapter 23

The Gryffindors girls sat in there common room on Friday night all getting excited. Tomorrow was valentines and most of them had a date.

Only Beth who wasn't in to boys yet wasn't getting ready for a good day of romance tomorrow but was going to get the others ready for it regardless.

Ellouise was excited about her day with Neville he wasn't going to take her in to Hogsmeade he didn't think it was right so they were just going to hang out round the castle together

Emily the lucky cow was going in to the village for the first time tomorrow escorted by Ronald Weasley. After the Yule Ball they had discovered they got on rather well and as Harry would be hanging out with Ginny he thought he might as well take Emily out for the day. They got along. Whether it was a true love neither knew but they might as well enjoy finding out.

Hermione and Viktor were gouging on a picnic up in to the mountains (his idea) so they wouldn't be disturbed. The girls made her promise not to take a text book in case conversation dried up. They could all tell she was nervous over thee while affair. Hermione was knowledgeable at text books but not a romance. That was Elle's and Ginny's field.

"You know he's going to treat her like an angel," said Emily.

Beth rolled her eyes. That was sweet…not.

"Well I think I'm going to hit the sack for the night and leave you ladies to your dreams for the morning," she said and went up to her dorm.

"Night Beth!" said Ellouise.

"Night!" she called back.

The others stayed up till around one trill they all agreed they needed sleep if they were all going to be beautiful in the morning for the lads.

Neville and Elle were the first to go out the next morning. They were going to have fun just on the grounds for the day.

"So what are we going to do for the day?" he asked her.

"Up to you," she said.

"Well I don't mind."

"We can go for a swim in the lake I guess," she smiled at him and he seemed to like the idea.

Being that it was mid February the water was freezing for them both but it was still hilarious. The most fun Elle had had in years.

"Stop splashing me!" She begged as he continued.

Soon she was splashing back and they were in hysterics especially as they have to avoid the giant squid.

--------------------------

"Hi baby, I made you dinner," said lily as her husband got home from work early.

"Thank you baby," he said as he took her in his arms and kissed her.

"It really isn't any trouble," she grinned as they sat down and she lit a candle.

"What did I ever do that made me deserve you?" he asked her. She was too good for him sometimes.

"You gave me two amazing kids," she said to him. "Any another on the way." she answered him. Ellouise and Harry, they were what he had done for her. As well as giving her a reason to live, himself.

"Yes how is she or he today?" he asked as he put his hand on her stomach trying to feel his new baby.

"Alive and kicking like a good one!" she said. "I swear it will be over active, neither Elle nor Harry kicked like this one does."

"Stop your mummy a hard time," James whispered to the bump. "That's my job," he said making his wife laughed.

She still was so perfect and right for him even after all these years had passed.

As they ate dinner in her heart lily held a debate over whether to tell him the fact she had seen her sister or not. She knew he wouldn't have wanted to go and see her. James was never ever going to forgive Petunia or Vernon for what they had done and lily knew that in her heart. It was like there was a wall blocking James and Ellouise from each other and it only made it hard for James the fact that lily had such a good relationship with there middle child.

"Are you ok darling?" he asked her as they ate. "You seem thoughtful tonight," he said.

"Yes I guess I am, Dudley and me had a chat earlier this week," she told him.

"How is he?" asked the concerned uncle. There maybe no love loss between him and the boy's parents but he had become fond of his nephew just like Lily had. They both knew what a good kid he was.

"Yes not bad," laid lily. Why was she lying to him? Why didn't she just say he was missing his mum like he was? "He wants to start studying magic thought..." said lily.

!"Does he now," said James rather proud of Dudley. "He's your nephew he is, just like you I swear."£ said James.

"Yeah I guess so but I don't know I just don't want him to rush in to this it's a big step for him." said Lily.

"Well yeah I guess but its just weird I mean he's a muggle. "

"But the best around."

"I know but he is going to find this and the concepts of it all really hard I just hope he doesn't think to much of it all if he cant do it," said lily taking a pause for a drink off water (god she missed having a glass off wine with her dinner).

"He will."

"Maybe."

--------------

"Sirius can you really affords this restaurant?" asked Mel ass they sat there.

"For you my love anything." He smiled.

"Don't call me 'my love' it sounds like something a slime ball would say."

"Ok my love," he smiled at her.

"Git." she rolled her eyes.

"You're marrying this git." he teased her.

"Indeed I am," she smiled. This was so perfect in her mind. They hadn't had a valentine together as a couple in so long and now they did have it for her it felt like old times when they had been so young.

The Hogwarts days she had had with him had been the bests of her life and she didn't have a doubt that he thought that too. They had been so in love. Just like they were again.

Then a burning question came to her head.

"Sirius?"

"Yes."

"Do you remember what you said to me at Christmas?"

"I said a lot at Christmas... Mostly cursing after the car crash."

"no I mean after I got in to bed, and I was upset over Beth you said wee might still be able to have kids and I wondering-"

"I if meant it?" he asked and he watched ass his fiancée nodded. "Of course I did. I have changed a lot Mel I know but I want to be a father if you will let me"

"I want too," she said to him.

"Then why don't we start trying I mean I know we are a bit older than we were last time but I think we can," he smiled.

"So do I."

"Will Beth be ok with it?" asked Sirius.

"I don't know, next time I see her I'll talk to her about it all."

"Ok," he said and kissed her. Though it'd be better as soon as she gained her new title. Mrs. Black.

-------------------

As Remus saw his mirror glow he picked it up and saw the only women in his life.

"Hey you," he grinned at Ellouise. "There's my valentine."

"Whatever uncle Remus," she laughed. Just calling to check up your dead or anything." she said.

"Why would I be dead?"

"Don't know really," s he shrugged.

"Aren't you full of the joys of spring today?"

"As always!"

"Well as long as your ok." he said to her as he looked in to the glass.

"Fine, just a bit hyper today!" She said to him.

"Never, I couldn't tell!" he laughed at her.

"What you doing."

"Reading," he said in answer to her question.

"You're really boring sometimes" she teased.

"You read loads."

"So what?"

"Are you boring too?"

"Yup," she nodded as they had there play fight.

"Elle," he said.

"What?"

"Buzz off."

"Ok Just tone more thing."

"What."

"You're my valentine too."

------------

Emily got back to the dorm last that night she was grinning ear to ear.

"We're going out for real, I and Ron are together" she said to the other two girls and went off for a shower with out another word.

"Good to know you had a good day," said Beth and went bed.

Dear diary,

I and Neville had a really good day. He was so sweet all the way through. I like him, a lot.

Elle.

PS. I got a red rose with a notice 'I'm sorry'. I wonder who sent me that. Not…

-------------------------------

As Fred saw Elle enter the hall on Monday morning she seemed peeved at him. Thought she had ever since her return and he could not blame her stat all her.

His behavior at the ball couldn't have been much worse and he had broken her heart all over again. As she sat down in front of him to his surprise she didn't look angry but had a pitiful look on her face and even dome guilt.

"I got your rose." she gave him a small but sad smile.

"Did you like it?"

"It was lovely but you shouldn't have given it to me."

"Why to after last year. Don't you remember? Butterbeer in the kitchen"

!"Don't!" She said to him with anger in her voice. Why was he doing this to her. Why wouldn't he just let her go? She wanted to forget the past with him.

She had settled it with Vernon. That was over and she could accept that but what was Fred doing to them except causing them both more pain by going through it all again.

"I just wanted to say sorry." He said to her.

"I know you did," she said and left the table. He didn't mean to upset her. Deep down she was sure.

That day she felt like her old self and managed to forget that morning as soon as she got to class.

Looking at Emily's notes she tried to catch up in the common room when she got a letter.

Hi 'my girl'

It's me. I really need to talk too you.

The date of the custody is coming closer Ellouise and I really don't want to go through it by my self.

It's in your holiday in Easter. I know I shouldn't ask you but I know you'll understand how I am feeling.

Come to the court with me?

I need you.

Love you baby,

Dudley

Duds,

I love you. I'm not missing it for the world.

Love you too,

Your girl

She wrote back in an instant. Yup they were back to normal.

The next few weeks few by and finally the night before the second task arrived. Ass the normal group of friends sat round together another owl arrived.

"Hermione?" she said to the girl who was sitting on the couch by the fire.

"What up?" she said as she did her home work.

"Its Dumbledore," said Ellouise. "He wants to see us." she said and the two of them headed to the portrait. Harry had already gone to bed and for that Ellouise counted her blessings. Harry would have been worried to know his sister and best friend had been called to the head masters office.

"Oh my god," said Ellouise as they walking on. "What of he knows about the Animagus training?" she asked.

"No" Hermione shook her head. "We've been too careful. No one knows. We've covered our books to make it look like an average reading book. "You haven't told any one have you?"

"Not a soul," she said.

"Me neither, it'll be fine." she reassured Elle.

When they got to the office they saw the gargoyle was one so they went straight up and to there relief when they got there they saw they were not the only ones who had been called. There was a little girl and a fifth year Ravenclaw there as well.

"Miss Potter, Miss Granger, take a seat," Dumbledore said to them and they did as they were told.

Looking at the other two Elle smiled and turned to the professor.

"I am sure," presumed Dumbledore as he saw the four girls there you are all wondering why I have called you here today," all three of the girls nodded . "well the fact is I am sure you can not of escaped that the second task in the tri wizard tournament will take place. What I need you four to do is help me out in it. You see for it the champions will be asked to dive in to the lake and rescue the thing that they hold dearest to them. Gabrielle , you are going down for Fleur, Cho, you for Cedric, Hermione if you will you will go for Viktor and Ellouise for your brother Harry." said the headmaster to the girls. "before you go I must ask you if you are all comfortable with this. If not you do not have to go down to the lake."

"I will," said Cho.

"Me too," agreed

"I vill!" said the little sister of Fleur.

"And me," agreed Ellouise.

An: yayayayay! Hyper tonight!

Abby: James and Remus will be proud wont they? Thanks for reviewing!

Dante Lewis: hopefully they will. Hermione and ginny need to sort him out, elle's going to be pre booked for Easter now, so she's needs them. Neville and elle are cute! I loved writing petunias with Dudley again. As for Vernon you'll just have to wait and see what I have lined up for him next! Elle is being herself, to a certain extent but yes she will realise in the long time she has to be who she is. But then again she has done that a lot since the car accident and I think in the next few chapters that'll show. Good luck on your assignment! Thanks for the review!

randypotter1222: don't worry about it. Don't worry I'm not so off track the second task is coming up now.

moonfire-lovr: yeah loved writing lily, petunia and Dudley it was so good. As for Elle and Neville you will have to wait and see. Thanks for the review!

Review!

Rocks-my's-socks


	24. The Second Task

Chapter 24

"And 85 points go to both the Hogwarts champion," the results were an announced and it seemed that against the odds, the home team had won that event in the tournament.

There students who we were in the home school cheered. A joint victory for Hogwarts had just been scorn. This put them way in the lead.

Looking at her brother even thought Elle was freezing and shaking wet she was thrilled for him.

"Are you ok?" he asked her wrapping her in the warmth of his arms.

Smiling she nodded. "My only problem is I am bursting with pride." she said to him as they hugged.

He felt so good when he heard that. There seemed to be sometimes the two had forgotten about the friendship and love they had, but it was time like this that they realized that not much had changed for them, or the love they shared.

"Come on," he said as the school nurse cleared them and the headed back up to the castle to met there friends and warm up.

They never saw the stag that was bursting with pride and love for the two standing on the edge of the forest.

That night just as there was for everything that went right for the house the Gryffindors though a party for there champion. No longer was annoyed one so young in the thick of it they celebrated.

They no longer had to worry about the next task until June, which Ellouise was grateful f or.

She had to worry about her Dudley now.

On the first of the next month march, Ron turned fifteen. They were all making them day special for him and a few balloons went up in the common room that night.

Honestly, it was any excuse for the Gryffindors.

However that presented a problem for the young Potter. She wanted to hang got with her friend on his birthday even though he was more her brothers friend you didn't hang around with some one for the last two years and not care for them. The problem being of course that if she wanted to spend time with Ron she would have to see his elder brother as well but that wasn't such a bad thing she guessed.

"Can we talk?" she found herself asking Fred as a big group of them sat by the lake.

"Yeah sure," he said and the pair moved away from the larger sector part of the mass of Gryffindors and dent for the much needed conversation.

"I just really wanted to clear the air," she said to him.

"Yeah me too I hate it when we can't even talk to each other." he said to her. "Whatever you think I didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable on then night of the ball I just needed to tell you how I felt, but I want you to forget it, ok? I want us to have a friendship to last no matter what." he said to her.

No matter how hard she tried no tot she couldn't help but think that was sweet.

"Ok and I swear we always will" she promised him and let him hug her.

"I will always be here for you," he whispered.

"I know."

After the air had been cleared, yet again it seemed that Elle restful. She hated the feeling that some on e wasn't aright with her.

Looking at the mountain of work she had to does she tried to cut it down before half term. She had to go back and didn't want to be taking a lot with her. Though why she was thinking about that yet was a mystery even to her.

When Harry heard she would be leaving for the two weeks he was a bit angry at Dudley. She had just suffered a break down over everything and yet it was shim asking her to be strong. In Harry's eyes it Southold be the other way round though when he asked his sister about the matter she seemed to think she could handle it now and the weight that she had put back on, making her look thin but no longer the skinny pile of bones she had been, and the colour in her cheeks told him the same things.

However not so long after the second task bought more worry for Elle and her brother as that evil cow Rita Skeeter wrote yet more crap over Hermione and Him.

"We all know it is just a bunch of lies," said Ellouise to the two as they read it.

"I don't care," said Hermione who seemed unaffected by the whole thing for a while.

However a couple of mornings later that all changed as the hate mail she begun to receive poured in.

Time begun to fly just as it always did for them. On that Saturday Harry and his two best friends had a meeting with his godfather. Why Elle didn't go she wasn't really sure but she didn't., her worry for Dudley grew with each passing day knowing he would be getting nervous now. She wished she could see him.

"Hey," she said down the mirror to her own godfather that Saturday as she finished writing her diary and got in to her bed.

"Hey sweetheart, just calling to say goodnight?" he asked her.

"AS always," she grinned back at him as she pulled her teddy close to her.

"Well have a good sleep," he said. "I love you."

"I love you too."

---------------------

Elle couldn't believe as she stepped off the train three weeks had passed since that day and she was going home again.

Stepping on to the platform she looked for her uncle Remus. He was the one picking her up for the break.

"Hello sweetheart," he said to her as he fought through the crowd to get to her.

"Hey moony," she said as they hugged and kissed each other.

"You ok?" he asked with an arched eyebrow.

"You are joking aren't you? I'm fine." Remus just knew as she said it was true. Ellouise was well and truly back.

Getting back at four Elle had an hour to get ready for dinner. She was so pleased to be back.

"Hey baby!" said lily.

"Mum!" said Elle and rushed to give her a hug. "I do not meant to be rude but mum, you are huge!" she said.

"I know, and I still have two more months, "said lily sitting down on her daughter's sofa as they were back in her room. Patting her stomach she smiled. God she loved being pregnant.

"Good to be home?" she asked as Elle sat by her.

"Yeah I guess, well better than last time,"" she muttered.

"I know things were rough but things are going to get better," she said to her daughter.

"What are you on about thing already are so much better than n they were before," said Ellouise.

"Good," smiled lily. "So how's school been going?"

"Not so bad," she said. "This term was a lot of catching up what I had missed when I was away but I am up with every one else so it isn't so bad now," she said.

Lily smiled. That was her girl. Keeping her chin up.

"Good girl, dinners at five."

"I know." smiled Ellouise.

------------------------

At dinner that night Elle had found out that the next day would be spent at him m the next she would go to her grandpas so that she could, look after Dudley on the night before the court case and then lily would b e at the court to decide with Elle where she wanted to spend the next day or two.

The day she had at home Elle was grateful for as she seemed to have another opportunity to learn more about her mother.

As summer was starting again lily had started work on her garden.

She had told Ellouise how the marauders had been given it to her as a gift when she had started living with them. She had chosen a garden.

"I used to garden with my mother," she told her daughter. "and I was kind of hoping that we could carry on the tradition."

"Was that were you got your name from?"

"Yes and my sister, your aunt. Mother wanted us both together to garden with her.""

"Did you?"

"Oh yes I did, but your aunt well Petunia wasn't as keen on thee idea as I had been."

"Were you the mummy's girl then?" asked Elle with a grin. Since she had been at the den she had been at the den quite a lot her self.

"And the daddy's, I had a better relationship with my parents than my sister ever did, which I wish could have been different, I hated the way the rowed over the smallest of things."

Ellouise was a loss for words. What did you say to that?

"The garden is already looking great mum, I'd love tot help you with it," she said.

"There's my girl," said lily.

Elle smiled. She was so glad she got on with her mum.

------------------------

"Knock, knock," she heard Remus popped his head round the door.

"Hey," she said as she put her book down.

"Boring," he teased her.

"Shut up," she played.

Laughing softly, he moved to the bed where she was laying.

"What are you doing here so late anyway?" she asked him.

"Is it a crime for a devoted god father to want to tuck his only god child in to bed once in a while?"

"I guess not."

"Good, now lay down," he ordered her and she did as she was told.

He pulled up her duvet and watched as she pulled her bear in to her self protectively.

"Night night, my sweetheart," he to her kissing her forehead.

"Night uncle Remus," she said and fell almost straight away in to dreams.

He smiled at her glad she was sleeping so easily now.

"No more bad dreams for you." He murmured and left for his chambers in the peace she was fine now.

-----------

Turning up at he grandfathers the next day she was glad to be reunited with both Marcus but as ever more so Dudley. He had been so down in his letters, so fearful that the case wouldn't to his way.

It was late that night as he snuck in to her room at Marcus' house.

Her room there was lilac and just slightly bigger than an average bed room. There grandfather was a wealthy man and had given all three of his little ones a room the day each of them were born.

"Elle?" He asked.

"Hey," she said in the darkness. She had been expecting him it come in so had not feel asleep on him

"Are you ok?" she asked him as he cruelled on to her bed.

"Am I stupid for being scared over tomorrow!" he asked her.

"No, never," she tried her best to reassure him. She had ever in her life ever though he was stupid.

"One moment Ellouise and that will be it; my entire future will be decided. And I can not do a thing to change it," he murmured more to him self than her.

"Listen to me ok?" she told him. "No matter the pout come I will always be here no matter who you live with. You'll always have me," she said and they hugged until she fell asleep.

Dudley didn't sleep though. How could he? He had never ever been so scared.

Clutching his sister to his heart he swore that no matter what only one thing would matter or him truly, ever,

And it'd be her.

a/n: yayness!

moonfire-lovr: when I thought of em and Ron getting together I loved the idea. Elle and Dudley rule! As for lily and James, well wait and see. Thanks for the review!

Emma-Lizzy-Black: LOL! me too! Thanks for reviewing.

Abby: yes I have thought of twins and everything and I am thrilled to say what ever the sex or sexes and the name or names have been picked! So cute…lol…thank you!

randypotter1222: lily and James told them before Christmas already. I like Elle/Neville. The lake scene was so fluffy and fun to write, and Ginny got Harry so I didn't feel so bad for her. Thanks for reviewing

Taffy-Isabelle-TaffCunns: LOL what's the other fic called I want to read it! Thanks for reviewing,

REVIEW

Rocks-my-socks


	25. Dudley's Day

Chapter 25

"Precious, are you ready?" said Marcus as he straightened his tie.

"O One minute," he heard his granddaughter say.

"You sure you want to go?" she asked Dudley. "We don't have too," she tried to reassure him.

"Yes we do," he said to her.

Picking up his blazer he looked back at her and stretched out his hand to take hers. "As long as I have you I can through anything, even today. Don't abandon me now Elle."

"Never," she said to him and the two hand in hand walked down to met there grandfather. They had been through so much together; this should be a walk in the park.

"There my little ones are, come on," said there grandfather and they followed on through the door to the car.

Elle knew she was being silly but she didn't really want too get in a car again after what had happened to her.

All her traveling had been a magical method since the day she had been knocked down but ass she saw the pain her brother had on his face she knew she had to be brave for him.

How stupid did that sound? She thought to herself. It was like something you said to a five year old. "You have to be big and brave for mummy," or something along those lines but what could she do? She had to talk herself in to it.

Getting in she felt the cool leather on the back of her neck and she smiled at Dudley. "Are we set to go then?" she asked and he nodded. They both had to be big and brave.

Driving thought muggle London Elle and Dudley both felt a desire in the every soul of them selves that made them what to turn and run but as long ass they were together they knew it was going to be ok. It had to be.

Arriving in the court corridor where the battle was going to take place they sat down.

"We just sit and wait,"" she said tot him.

"Just sit and wait," he said repeating her.

Shoe put her head on his shoulder and hugged him tight with one arm.

"You're not along."

"I know." he said... "I'll always have you."

-----------------

Walking in to the room petunia for the first time in eight months saw her husband or soon to be ex.

He had changed. She didn't know but he had and even thought she wanted to she couldn't hate him. Then again she hadn't ever, not really. She had been mad and they had fought and they had both needed a clean break from each other but the never hated.

Seeing her father, that was when she hated.

She was going to kick his arse she was going to make sure off it.

Hall had no fury like a women scorn as the saying went.

Seeing Vernon he gave her a smile. She knew they were on the same team. They only wanted one thing. The best for their baby boy.

"The court hearing will now proceed…" the judge said and it all begun.

first the judge told then why they were there. He was a bullet. She thought to herself.

First of all her father had his speech on why he should be grated custody.

He told theme what a bad mother she was , a liar and cheat but what amazed her through all this was the rage her husband was displaying. If he went a deep shade of red he would burst she was sure. He didn't hat her then.

It was Vernon's turn next.

"I do not care what any one says. The right person to raise my son…is not Me." there was a gasp. Had he meant to say that? The court wondered. "The right person is my wife, Petunia." god he had made he heart flutter before but never like this. She had never felt this is so long. "She is a great mum, the best you'll find. She is devoted to her son, she is a women and mother like no other. You will never find a better even if you searched the whole world. Pet's the best... You can't beat her."

---------

"what's taking so long," asked a nervous Dudley as they sat there.

"I don't know honey," said lily who had arrived.

"I just want to know." he said and his aunt embraced him.

"I know honey all do," she tried to soothe him.

Just then the waiting ended. The court had injured.

"Grandpa," said Ellouise as she saw Marcus in tears.

"Precious," he choked out and put an arm round her. "your going to have to go back with your mum for a few days, grandpa isn't feeling up to it right now," he said kissed her forehead and looked to his youngest.

"I'll see you soon darling he said and left.

Just then petunia came to them and held her son tightly.

"Ready to go home angel," she said.

"You won," he said in joy.

"I did it baby, for the both of us." she said before turning pensive. "But couldn't have alone,." she said as she saw the father of her son. "Vernon…thank you," she said not believing still what he had done for her.

"No problem, I only said what the truth was, for once in my life," he grinned as he saw his son. "You alright Dud?"

"I'm fine….dad." he smiled.

"Elle?"

"Never better," she grinned.

"Right," said Petunia, "My treat, you four up for McDonalds?"

"Just a bit, come on," said lily holding on to her daughter and sister one arm each ""my cravings are killing me."

In turn Pet wrapped her arm round her son, who in turn wrapped his round his father.

------------------

"Mum," said Ellouise as her mother tucked her in that night, "today ruled, Dudley's going to be fine," she said.

"I know that and so do you so we can really stop worrying now he is back with his mum," she said.

"And his dad." Lily smiled. "Are you ok?" she said seeing a weird expression on her daughters face.

"Yeah It was just weird I mean them going off to be a family and me not being included in that," she said and Lily held her tight.

"It will feel difficult and it might even hurt, for a while but it'll heal," said Lily. "I am so proud of you for what you did for your cousin today, I know it took every once off courage you have in your body," said lily

"I am glad you and aunt petunia are friends. Can we see her again?"

"Real soon honey, but have to sleep now." she said kissing Ellouise's forehead.

"K night mum." said Elle rolling over.

------------------------

However one flat where there would be no sleep was Petunia's.

Carrying three plates of Chinese in there her son took the drink and her husband took the knifes and forks.

"To us," she said as she said s they popped the champagne.

"To us," the other tow agreed as they tucked in to the meal/.

Suddenly they're a very awkward silence between them. Looking around they found they were content though.

Nothing had ever felt so right.

"How's Nan dad?" Dudley asked.

"She's ok I'll take you to see her soon if that's ok with your mum." He said to him.

"Of course it is Vernon don't be silly." said Petunia. She wasn't going to deny his family access.

"Thanks," he nodded.

"Any time."

Not so long after they had done there meal Vernon left mother and son alone and Petunia took great joy that night for the first time in eight months tucking her baby in good night.

"We'll move somewhere bigger soon." she told him. "Don't unpack."

"Have you found a house?"

"Yep just in the village near your aunt and uncles house," she smiled.

"Seriously?"

"Yup so it'll mean a fresh start but I was wondering. What do you think of me asking daddy to come with us," she asked.

"That'd be wicked mum." He said tot her.

"Well I might just do that." Said petunia. Maybe a fresh start for her and her family both her men could help them to sort out there're differences.

"I love you," she said and hugged him.

"I love you too," he replied and fell asleep in her arms. She didn't leave his side that night, at all.

-----------

"I can't believe you," said James in tears, he felt so betrayed.

"I didn't make her go to day she wanted to!" insisted his wife and sat down . "Jamie she had to prove to her self she was better and this did it. She is fine but she had to see her cousin through today. Why don't you get that?"

"Why don't you get that what you did was wrong for her? What if she breaks down again?"

"Then we will work through it again."

"Shut up." he whispered low and as angry.

"What?" asked his wife.

"SHUT UP LILY. FOR GODS SAKES, YOU DON'T GET IT DO YOU, NOT AT ALL!" He yelled at her for the first time in years. "IF SHE DOES AGAIN THEN IT'LL BE OK FOR YOU, SHE IS OK WITH YOU, BUT IF IT HAPPENS AGAIN THEN AGAIN SHE WILL REEJECT ME!" He said. A tear of anger slip on to his check. "I can't take that."

"Jamie," said lily trying to understand.

"Go to bed, I'll see you tomorrow," he said and left the kitchen. No way had that just happened.

---------------

When Elle got up and saw her dad and mum at breakfast the next day she knew something was up. Lily and James both looked at her guiltily. "Are you two ok?" She asked them as she entered the living room.

"Fine honey, dads just going to work," said lily through a yawn.

"Yeah I am sorry baby," he said picking up his cloak and going to the fire place.

"Ok," said ell going to give him a hug. He squeezed her more than usual. "Have a good day."

"You too," he shouted back and left home till the night.

The plan Elle had devised at Hogwarts about home work just as it always did, hadn't worked and she spent that day finishing it off.

"So third year for you next missy," said lily as they sat on the cough. "Have you picked your new subjects?"

"Yeah ancient runes and care of magical creatures," she said and satisfied her mother that she had picked two goo9d helpful subjects not like divination which lily had a hate for after what had gone on with the prophecy over her son.

"What we going to do today," she asked as she finished the last sentence off her essay.

"I am pretty tried baby after yesterday I was going to have a rest ok?" she said and went of to the room she shared with her husband. The bad had been so cold last night with out him by hers side, she had wanted to hold him.

#why did she feel so guilty, she had done a thing wrong and now she wasn't spending time with Ellouise for it because she felt guilty and in a sense was punishing her baby.

Sighing she rolled over. James hadn't meant to make her feel bad but he had been so angry last night lily had never or rarely at least seen him so mad at any one never ever at her. And this made her so upset. They never ever fell out especially since they had come back to life, they hadn't fought until now. There was always going to be a fight over this, thought lily, and who could not blame him.

If it had been the other way round and jams had had a brother that had done what her sister had, would lily put her hand on her heart and swear to take an oath she would for give him. No. but there was so much history between her and her sister, she just wanted them to get back to the way they had been with each other she guessed, once upon a time.

---------------------------------------------------------

Elle spent the day in her mother's garden. It was so refreshing. She felt like she was in a while new world where nothing of could harm her.

It was so clear from the way the flower that were all so perfect had been tended to by a hand as soft as her mothers.

No magic had been used here, a spell couldn't create the warmth and love Ellouise found the garden did.

Breathing n the soft scent of the flowers she smiled and held a rose that had fallen in her hand.

A red one. Sighing she thought back to Hogwarts. Now the trail was over she just wanted to go home really.

a/n: next chapter is due Sunday!

randypotter1222: I never thought of a connection between elle and voldie, I'll have to look in to it. Thanks for reviewing.

Taffy-Isabelle-TaffCunns: Ohh I've really got you all thinking about the child haven't I? LOL yay! Thanks for the review!

Faerielights804: LOL, thanks for reviewing.

moonfire-lovr: will do, thanks for reviewing!

Abby: ok, I hope you had a good weekend what ever you did! Thanks as always!

REVIEW

Rocks-my-socks


	26. The girls day out

Chapter 26

As she was back at school Elle felt so happy. While she had been at home her mum and dad had been fighting over what she didn't know but she hated it when the two most important adults now in her life were fighting.

Sitting back with her friends Elle felt as Neville put his arm round her in a caring way and she held his hand absent mindedly so that he could not take it away. She had missed him a lot while she had been gone.

That night when she was in the shower the girls back at the dorm looked at each other.

"So," said Emily to Beth as they got ready for bed. "What do you think of Elle going for the good boy this time?" she asked.

"It is sweet but it isn't going to work," said Beth.

"don't be so grumpy why do you say that?" asked Emily who had been so loved up with run lately.

"Because he just isn't enough for Ellouise." Said Beth. "You saw her last year with Fred a high flyer prankster that made her laugh Neville just isn't going to be enough for her at the en d of the day."

"Think what you want but I hope they work!"

"So do I but I do not think they will."

-----------

Slowly after they had had the fight lily and James were getting back to normal with each other though neither was about to say sorry for what they had done.

They were just both too strong headed for that at the end of the day.

They had always been like that with one another. They were never the one in the wrong.

Looking at her that night as they got in to bed she sat by her dressing table and he came to her side.

She felt as he placed a kiss on her neck.

"Lily, come to bed," he said to her and she smiled and did as he had asked her to.

"I'm tired." she said as she leaned in to his chest ands fell asleep.

But he didn't. He just stayed awake. What if Elle did - no she was ok, he tried to re assure him self.

He just didn't want to loss her not all over again. He didn't think he could take it,

Looking at lily he had to admit she was eleven prettier when she was asleep. He would never fall out of love with her, he just knew it.

But neither would he ever forgive her for taking Ellouise to the court case.

If lily had got it wrong then she would have, well James dread to think because your daughter being as ill as his had been only too recently you would too.

--------------------------------------------

May was turning quickly and every day bought the final task closer to the school and to the Potter's. It wasn't to long till Elle could see a familiar stag roaming the forest with his best friend, a huge black dog.

Slowly things were getting hyper over the third task and yet it was a month ago.

"Elle?" asked Neville as he joined her at the lake,

"Yes," she asked.

"What are you reading?"

"The return of the king," she said tot him as she read.

She was just finishing it up now.

She was on the chapter called the scouring of the shire. Over the time she had been ill and then she had been worried so she had got quite behind in her reading.

"You enjoying it?" he asked her attentively.

"Yes," she said as he wrapped an arm round her and she snuggled in to his side and continued.

Oh god, she is so beautiful, He thought as they took the time out together. She had been so …. Indescribable, he shook his head.

--------------------------------

"Well that's it then, the three of us moving in two weeks," said Petunia as she finished her meal. Vernon had agreed to make them move with her and there son. She was thrilled.

The house was a small three bedroom, they would all have there own for a while then maybe things would get back to the way they were and they would have a spare room.

Elle might stay over in the summer maybe. And if not she was sure they would get a visit from Piers and Lauren.

Shaking her head they made a toast to there selves before going to the living room and spending time as a family.

She was in heaven

--------------------------------

"Right you," said Mel as she got to the kitchen and saw her best's friend. "we are going shopping this weekend," she said to Lily.

"Time to get my dress, and yours." she said knowing Lily was going to be maid of honor. "And the girls!" he said. "I hope you don t mind but I wrote to the head of Gryffindors, you know McGonagall, well to ask if we can have the girls back in a few weekends to go shopping for it."

"Not at all me and Elle love shopping," she said.

"Yeah," she said as she looked at Lily. "You miss her when she isn't here don't you?"

"So much it hurts," said the mother over protectively. "Harry looks up to his dad so much, he forgets about his mum. Ellouise is always chasing after me and I guess I like the attention." she said.

"Beth haven't ever been like that with me, she has always been independent,"

Mel wouldn't have it zany other way though.

-----------------------------------

Two weeks had passed and the girls were wanting for there mums at the gates when they saw the two women coming tot fetch them from Hogwarts for the day. A date had been set. The fifth if august and everyone couldn't wait for it.

Going in to Madam Malkin's they went to the back of the shop where they found the dresses for the weddings.

The girls were going to be, within reason be allowed to choose what they were wearing as long ass the two of them were in the same, they could pick the dress.

Lily would pick a colour that matched though they were only picking for her today, they would adjust it nearer the time.

The girls picked out soft blue dresses together and pout them on and their two mothers gushed. They were stunning; Beth even looked like she liked being in the soft satin for a moment and that was a shock as they all knew her as a tom boy.

The robes were particularly nice too, they floor length but also light they were going to be perfect for the summer day. They were Hauteur style and they both looked like such sweetie's.

"Perfect," they heard Mel say from behind the curtain.

"Mel what is it?" stepping out of the room Mel was stunning.

She had found the dress she would be married to Sirius in.

He was going to die.

In the silk she looked so youthful and her long black hair complimented it only too well.

It was a corset top and the skirt was long and came out with many layers. It was the purest white they had ever seen.

"That would be the one." grinned lily. She remembered how it felt when you "you know what!" said Mel. "Screw Sirius, I think I'll just marry this dress."

An: Lol, you gotta love Mel.

Randypotter1222: thanks for all the comments!

Abby: its here! Thanks for the review!

Rem'sony: Harry's getting ready for the third task and stuff (I know I need to write him in to the plot more) I will try, thanks for the review!

Paula W: remember Marcus is an old man who has lost his wife, is very bitter and hasn't had one of his daughters for eleven years, he believed he was doing the right thing. No matter how much we see him as wrong he was just sticking to his guns. As for what petunia said, I'll leave that to you lot's imagination. James has a lot to learn. Thanks for reviewing.

Dante Lewis: never thought of Flint, LOl forgot that was his name. Vernon is kinda half decent in this story isn't he? Lily and him, I will have to fit in a scene between them soon wont I? as for James and the new baby only time will tell for how they work out, though not long now, in two chapters time you will all know the sex and name. I wish I was done with school and stuff! Thanks!

moonfire-lovr: I'm glad it was better. Neville and Elle have a clearer path now I think. Elle has sorted her self out a lot now. Thanks for reviewing.

REVIEW!

Rocks-my-socks


	27. The Mark of Summer

Chapter 27

Looking on as he saw Elle with Neville Fred felt disgruntled. He was letting go but he didn't want to see her hurt again.

In actual fact though the last thing Neville was doing was hurting her. In fact he was making her insanely happy. She was beginning to regret turning him down when he had asked her to be his. She had done the right thing for that time she knew that but what about what was right for now?

Well she would go for it herself but things were too perfect. She didn't want to for anything upset that again, she just wanted to enjoy the peace while it lasted for her.

When she wrote to Dudley the night before it had been in response to one he had already written to her sounding deliriously happy. He and his mum and dad had all moved in to the village now and where setting up home together again.

Nothing was going to stop the three of them now.

Emily, her and Beth had been also getting on so well. It was just like the olds days and now Beth was going to be joining the family I of raving lunatics Elle was so pleased over this or things may have got very awkward that coming summer.

With all the good things in her life going on Ellouise just felt content. She wanted for nothing. She had her family, friends, what more did a girl need?

If she had one wish, it would be that life could stay this way for ever.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

However on the fifth of that month yet another article a bout Harry and Hermione's non excitant relationship was In that paper. Had it been with his fast becoming beloved Ginny he would have got it but now, not quite.

The next day was a Saturday and the girls went in to Hogwarts and Ellouise's absences were noticed she had chosen to start and be with her Neville for the day yet again. They were so close now and just wanted to be together.

Now that they had a hot day they had chosen to repeat what had gone on valentines and went back to the lake for swim.

That night however was Elle really took joy in. she was as pleased as she to the next sessions she and Hermione had made for there training.

The repeated the charm they had done before and Hermione was thrilled for Elle when she saw will it was not as strong as her owl the fox stayed visible and stronger for longer, now they were thinking about what was next for the training.

It reminded Ellouise a lot of yoga what they had to do. She remembered that when she had lived at surrey Ella had done yoga a lot.

What they had to do was empty there minds and focus on there animal. Then they next had to feel a strong emotion and then when it was strong enough hand they were ready they would eventually just change she guessed from what Hermione told her.

Classes continued to go well for her expect potions as ever. She had to put her success last year down to pure beginners luck, for she had shown no talent for it this year.

With every passing day thought tell got more excited.

Her baby new siblings birth date was getting ever closer and she couldn't wait.

At home lily and James took a week off to be together and get excited themselves and decorate the baby's nursery.

They were so happy.

James ever so slowly came round to the idea of the in laws living in the village. He would just have too, what else could he do?

The week off finished and he went back to work. She went back to having her student.

She and Dudley had continued there magic and muggle studies. They were going now with some aims for him.

Science, math and English became classes they did three days a week as she was going to try and convince him to do his exams. He had to get some qualifications in his world as well as his cousins, if it was possible. Lily was looking in to in she wasn't convinced a muggle could get a wizarding degree but was looking hard in to it for him.

She felt bad that she had not brought in the three subjects sooner for him but she would just have to live with it.

Dudley in himself was better than ever before though. A happy healthy young boy he was content just to stay in at night and just be with them.

Mid May had come slowly for Elle but peacefully apart from the talk of the tournament with her brother.

"Do you think I can win?" he asked her one night.

"I've always known you could, she smiled up at him.

Harry found his sister so much like she had been in her youth these days. So happy…

One night though Elle's joy was taken to a whole new level.

Remus and Sirius came running down to Hogwarts and picked the two kids up. Lily had gone in to labor and had asked them to be fetched.

Remus left the two with Sirius when they got to the hospital as Lily also wanted to have her nephew there; Dudley was as much a part of her life as Elle and Harry were.

Things were a bit tense when he arrived back between Dudley and Harry. They hadn't seen one another in ten months. It was always going to be awkward.

Sat long last the labor ended and the three kids and god dads went in to the room.

Both lily and James were cradling a bundle each. They had twins.

A girl and a boy.

"Right me and your mother have come to a decision, Harry and Elle you can name them."

Elle would be naming the girl and Harry the boy. Slowly it was announced that Elle's new baby brother was going to be Mark Sirius Potter and Elle was left to chose.

It was a big thing. What ever she chose to day would affect the baby forever.

"Summer," she said at long last. "Summer Lauren," she said in honor of her best friends. Dudley nodded approvingly.

James looked at his family. Two of the best brothers ever. A wonderful, sensitive wife, two healthy sons, a couple of amazing daughters and a nephew that made him proud.

James could only do one thing. Burst in to tears. They all give him such pride. He had the best family ever.

"Dad, its ok," said Elle and hugged him tightly as he gave Summer to Harry, Mark was with his mother and James held his second eldest child tight. Once had got over the shook lily grinned at him. "Time to announce the god fathers I think," she said kissing Mark.

"Yes, your right, but have two now," he said to Lily.

"Well I guess we go back to the front of the list, Sirius it is," she said and Sirius whooped for enjoy, Remus immaturely feeling the good atmosphere of the room after they had just been given two happy healthy babies stuck out his tongue and pretending to sulk but deep down was quite pleased. He had Ellouise and she was all she wanted.

"So who's the other one?" asked Harry.

"He's in the room." Lily grinned.

a/n: bit of a special day for me guys. 1 year ago today I posted chappie 1 of Ellouise year 1 so I thought it would be the write thing to do, to post today! One year on and still going strong!

randypotter122 : LOL, shopping rocks! Thanks as ever!

Dante Lewis: no I don't know what he'll think either but she'll probably do it any way, I know its fun to speculate! You think I don't do it with White shadows? Hope you had a good work. Thanks for the all support you've given me since this started!

moonfire-lovr: I'll try. Thank you!

Abby: I had great fun with the shopping stuff. James will sort him self out soon hopefully. Do I need to answer your last question? LOL! thanks!

REVIEW!

Rocks-my-socks


	28. More time passes

Chapter 29

The news spread of Summer and Mark quickly. Elle couldn't have been more proud if she had tried and neither could Harry.

He was a big brother, again…

This time it was just too good to be true and no one would take them or Elle from him.

Smiling as they told all there friends together in the common room, every one gave a cheer for the two babies and there health.

Neville was so pleased for Ellouise

. She was flourishing now under all the good changes in her life. She just looked so bb beautiful.

Walking towards him in the common room no words were needed.. Her eyes said it all.

I love you…

Pulling her up nervously praying she didn't pull away which she didn't, Neville had his first kiss.

---------------------------

Sitting on the chair at home lily was falling asleep but too happy and to immense in the scene to stop it.

Her nephew, Summer's god father, played with her on the floor. Four days after the birth she had got home with her and Dudley didn't want to leave her side and hated it when he had to go.

By her side her sister sat cooing over Mark, Petunia felt weird knowing Harry had intended the boy to be named after her father but held him happily any way.

"There so beautiful lily," she said. "Just like Dudley was."

"Mum,"

"Yes darling?"

"Shut up," all three of them laughed.

"I wish I'd seen more of you ass a baby," said lily.

"I know but you're here now."! He said. Just then James got home.

Seeing petunia he felt sick and protective of his new born baby son.

"Hey Mark," he said feeling hot and taking him from her in to his own arms looking at summer. He was ok with his nephew holding her but not his parents.

"Maybe we should get going, come on," she said and the god father kissed both babies and left with his mother,

"That wasn't needed James," said lily as she put summer and taking mark next and putting them both in there bassinettes.

"I - I don't like her holding my babies."

"Don't be a fool James. I was there and she has seen she was wrong, drop it."

----------------------------

The next day things between the adults were normal and James went to work. Again.

Lily got more and more annoyed by him. She needed him to be strong for her.

But he just couldn't be, he felt so betrayed by the sister of his beloved. And could not get his head round it.

Shaking her head she picked up the babies and went out side in a shady spot with them.

Keeping theme cool she looked lovingly on them.

So tiny, so helpless, they needed her. She was the most important person in there tiny, lives. Only just over one hundred and twenty hours old now.

Just then got steps were heard and she turned to see her father.

"Hello Lily."

----------------------------------

Mel smiled ass she and her husband tot be kissed. He was taking the day off just like his best friend should be but wasn't.

Mark was getting more used to Sirius and Dudley and Remus than they were James because already they had seen more of there godfather s and there uncle.

Dudley spent a lot of his time watching Sirius with mark. He had to learn how to be a godfather from somewhere.

"Honey," she said to Sirius as they sat in there room.

"Will you talk to James for me!" she asked him.

"About what?" asked Sirius.

"Lily and the kids. If he doesn't buck up his ideas soon Lily won't stand for it"

"Ok"

When jammed got back that night Sirius did as his girl had asked him to and them and who had been embarrassed by the fact that his mate had to give him advice on how to be a dad and a husband.

"I am so scared by all of this," he said and his wife walked in.

She had heard a lot of what had been said between Padfoot and prongs had said. As Sirius left she got herself a glass of wine.

"God James," she said to him with a true confusion in her voice. "my darling for all my sins I love you, you are beside the kids the most important m an inn my life, the most important person and you give a reason to get up every morning but I cant go on like this." she said to him as she drunk her wine.

"I'm scared." he said to her. He sounded pathetic and he knew it.

"So what the fucks your point?" she said and shocked him. "You think I'm not or something?" she asked him.

"But you never show it, you make it look so easy-"

"Well guess what James. I am up to my head now. I am so close to losing it but you know why I don't, because of that day when I gave birth the twins. The picture in my head of my family round Me." she said to him.

"I had that and I treasured it and you should too. You are what's keeping me going." she said to him with tears in her legendary eyes.

"And you me but-"

"Then come and prove it to me," she said and lead him to the room up stairs where there babies lay.

"There tiny James," she said tenderly in his ear. "They need there daddy." she said.

"After all that's gone on -"

"We have come out stronger," she said to him and looked in his eyes. "I know we nearly lost Elle,"she said remembering the night at the hospital when they thought she was going to die.

"I don't know how to be a dad." he said

"Then ask for help," she said to him and hugged him. "Don't suffer, don't let the kids suffer. All you have to do is be there for them." she said to him.

"I do t want them to reject me by them."

"You wont be and if you looked you would see that neither has Ellouise, like you think she has." going to there room she opened a draw and got out a piece off parchment. "Read it," she said and gave it to him.

Hey,

Its me. How you doing and dad, I really miss you both. Schools going well. I hope you all are ok too. How's dad? I know he's busy with work. Hope he's not too busy.

Love you both loads/

Elle.

"She loves you just as much as she does me and so do summer and mark and Harry," she said. "Hold me James and for once be strong, for me," she said. "and if you can't do that then go now." she said to him.

He made no movement t for two minute's and she was giving yup hope when he held her tight and kissed her.

"I love you, and the kids and nothing is going to come between us," he said as they went back in to the nursery.

With lily with him he picked up his kids and he held them tight, all three of them and if he's two eldest had been there he would have held them top. He wished they were.

As he lay in his bed that night he didn't feel so scared any more. All you had to do to be a dad was be there for your kids and hold them if they were scared. He had been a prick. Especially to Ellouise

He had to say sorry. And that was what he was going to do.

Fluing to Hogwarts that night at midnight he went up to the girls dorm. Muttering a spell so the stairs wouldn't reject him he walked in to the second year dorm.

Waking up ass her dad sat by her Elle came aware of him but only slightly.

"Dad," she said to him and he felt her come closer, gathering her in his arms he knew he had been a idiot. "What you doing here."

"For once…being a dad," he said and he rocked her to sleep before going to check on Harry.

Doing the same with his son he left for home. he didn't have to be the best dad in the world. He just had to be there's. And of he could make them happy and keep them safe he didn't have to do any more.

The next day, Elle had a lot to talk about with Harry as he told her he had had a problem a few nights ago just after they had first been at the birth of the twins, the night after .

He had just been told what would be going on for the third task when Krum had asked to talk to him. They had gone near the forest which Elle thought was so stupid considering matters of them contesting against one another in the tournament and all, but there when he said things had got really weird. He had seen Percy's boss Mr crouch. He had been pretty much going mad from what Harry had told her.

He had heard he had been ill but Harry said it had been quite alarming.

"Just try not to think about it to much," said Elle.

He had to be focused.

"But I do Elle, how can I not?" he asked her. Bertha is dead who ever she is and the dark lord, getting stronger." he said to her and she went tot him and hugged her brother tight more for her comfort than his.

She had never really thought of Voldemort. She had come to the wizarding world they year when Harry had not meet him and asides from the Quidditch cup a lot of them story's she had heard were just that mere stories..

But now there was a fear of him coming back Ellouise was forced to think of him and what would become off her and her family if he did return. Her parents might even be taken from her again and she didn't want to nor could she bear that.

Well the calm in her life had been good while it had lasted. Back to normal, she thought to her self.

"I know Harry," she said to him, "I'm worried too."

a/n : evil laugh!

randypotter1222 : thank you, no I cant can I ? the storms brewing. Mark and Lauren? Well its just the connection they have with other characters, hurry and his granddad and Elle with her old friend, its also shows while she is moving on she hasn't forgotten and the time she had with Lauren was very dear to her. Thanks for reviewing!

Dante Lewis: LOL I cant believe I've been writing that long either! I know I wish they were alive in canon too! I read so many where they are alive I keep looking for them in cannon too. Never thought of that route for Dud but I guess it is so possible! I think only time can tell for him. Thanks as always!

rayolis: LOL it was Dudley!

Abby: aw bad day suck! I am glad you like the names! Thanks as always!

REVIEW!

Rocks-my-socks


	29. The start

Chapter 29

June had come to Hogwarts and Ellouise had a few very reflective moments thinking what she would be doing this time last year at that time.

The time she had found it all was coming up fast now, maybe too fast for her own liking.

She had been a potter for nearly a year now. She had changed so much.

Yet Hogwarts hadn't. It just was. Nothing seemed to change Hogwarts, not even time in her eyes.

Looking to Hermione she nodded in agreement. They have to put there training on hold again to get her brother through the next task.

They had just twenty ones days to go now. They had to get perpetrated, or at least start getting ready now.

------------

I don't know Mel he just did seem to me so sorry," said lily.

"Then why doesn't he try and talk to your sister." suggested Mel.

"Because one he has his pride to think of and she would not let him near Dudley again if her life depended on It." said lily to her friend.

They were on the patio of the Den, looking over the vast lands.

In her arms lay mark, sleeping in his mothers arms as she cradled him tightly.

Summer was in her aunts and sleeping just as peacefully as her brother.

Mel had come over very maternal since she and Sirius had started trying for a child of there own. But that wasn't number one on her list yet.

The date for the wedding ha been set to the fifteenth of August so that the kids wouldn't miss school and she still had a lot to do to get ready.

"So what are you lot doing today?" she asked.

"Well me and therapies are going to go in tot the village and go to lunch with my sister and her son, and her husband ass it is in his lunch hour. You can come of you want," Lily

"Yes," said Mel. "I think I will I could do with a break."

So at mid day after making sure the kids were fed and changed they both pushed a pram each and walked down to met the three Dursley in town.

They were going to have an Italian.

It was a pleasant relaxed environment as they sat eating and drinking, and enjoying the sun.

They all watched Dudley gulp down his own so he could squeeze in a hold with Summer and Mark. He was taking his duty seriously.

--------------------------------

That week Harry had a vision from what he had told Ellouise about to her horror the dark lord Voldemort. He was suddenly coming out and scaring every one who knew of it. She had heard about him but now it seemed he might have a part to play on her generation and that sacred the wits off all of them. They didn't want to have to go through what there parents had fighting each day just to see the next.

She had been cuddling up with Neville when he had got back that night when he had had the dream and when he had seen her with him he had given them a queer look before going up to his dorm room to think what had gone on that day.

That had been the day that he had found out about Neville's mum and dad and he had felt so bad but whiner he had seen him with his sister he had seemed so normal. But it had to be for him now, didn't it?

After that day as long as she had her homework done Ellouise spent just like Ron and Hermione every moment she could getting ready for the third task with Harry. The four of them had an empty transfiguration in which they concluded use and it was just the four if them unless Neville which he did once in a while turn up to be with t hem although Hermione, Ron and Harry ,knew it was just so him and Elle could be together even more than they were.

It was coming all so clear they had fallen for each other hook line and sinkers.

Owls from the den were co making all the time for they had been informed that Voldemort may be getting stronger again and understandable the six potters, well the four who knew what was going on were wanting to check the others were still round all the time so when James and Sirius could be seen on the edge of the forest again it was no shock and a huge comfort for the two kids. They felt better knowing they weren't far away.

In no time at all however the day of the third task had come and Ellouise was even a bit we excited just like the rest of the school but it was only too obvious the only thing her brother was just so nervous as they sat at breakfast.

Rita Sketter, the most horrid daily prophet reporter, in the eyes of the second year Gryffindors girl had not made anything easier for the Potters that day as she wrote about how apparently mad Harry was. She seemed tot think she ha had an eye ball vision of what had gone on in the Divination classroom when Harry had had his dream and of course this triggered the question, how? She wasn't in the class.

But what could they have done at that moment in time, and after all the Gryffindors has bigger problems that day to face.

All the mean time while all this had been going on fir them the Gryffindors had been heaving there end if years exams and Ellouise wasn't feeling so confident as she had last year ass she had been so dissertated for a lot of the time with her family or her friends. She hadn't given her studies the attention she should have. Not that she had been that bothered on the day of the third task as she had been taking attitude that reminded people a lot of her dear friend Beth.

When she got up that day she had a sick feeling in her stomach but what the heck. They had to get it over with and they had put in so much training for the day Harry had been prepared by his friends and sister completely.

They just had to get through it now

At last the last class came and that last exam the group had to do was over. For Harry he had history of magic but Ellouise and her second year friends had Transfiguration.

That after noon was pleasant though. Lily , James, Sirius, Remus and Dudley had all come to watch and the two kids to Ellouise astonishment had been left in the care of her mothers sister and her husband and her dad looked clam, though not happy, calm about it even if he was not calm about the task that was coming up.

Also Mrs. Weasley had come along to show her support with her eldest soon b ill who Ellouise agreed with Emily, was the best looking brother, even if they did have soft spots for Ron and Fred.

The family who was there ate at the table and now that Dudley was here and not depressed this time everything was so new to him all he was able to do was asked Lily question after question which she answered as best she could.

After that they headed down to thee task. When Harry left he was applaud3d by his house and relatives they were all proud of him beyond what words could say.

They walked in to the Quidditch stands and din there was a maze with hedges twenty foot high. There was no way on earth that they were going to be able to watch Harry complete it just wait till he did win or lose. Hagrid, McGonagall, Moody and flit wick were all going to be patrolling the outer maze while the champions were inside though.

Then with out further ado, it began.

"Ladies and gentleman, the third and final task of the Triwizard tournament is about to take place! Let me remind you how the current appoints stand!" shouted Bagman. "tied in first place, on eighty-five points each are Mr. Harry Potter and Mr.. Cedric Diggory of Hogwarts!" the cheers that came from where the other potters were standing were deafening. "In second place with eighty points is Mr. Viktor Krum and in last place is Miss. Fleur Delacour."

"So on my whistle Harry and Cedric. There, two, one," and now all the rest of Harry's family could do.

A lot of talking and excitement was going gone around Ellouise but she couldn't hear it. Once again just as she had with the dragon, zoned out with worry.

She felt as Neville held her hand softly but that was it. All that clouded her thoughts were Harry.

And just as before, the what if's killed her.

a/n: finally!

moonfire-lovr: thank you for all the wicked feed back!

Faerielights804: LOL I'm addicted to updating, thanks as ever.

Shadowfox: nope, just rocks my socks. Thanks for reviewing.

randypotter1222: James had to get his self together. He was annoying, even me. LOL. here it comes! Thanks!

Abby: thanks! I'm glad I've sorted James out too!

Review!

Rocks-my-socks


	30. The finish

Chapter 30

When she saw her bother re appear for the first time in an hour or so Ellouise rushed from the stands with her mother and her father not so far ahead of her to his side. All three of them had been so scared for their precious boy. By his side Ellouise saw Cedric Diggory, he was dead.

Just for a second she had a terrible vision of Harry, laying there also cold and unmoving... She had almost let out a heartbroken sob when she heard for the first time Harry speak.

"He wanted me to bring his body back," he muttered to his father who was now sitting by him holding on to the boy fiercely with tears burning in his eyes at the sight of his exhausted and clearly hurt son.

"Ok son, its ok, you have" James tried to soothe him.

"He wanted me to bring him back to his parents," he tried to explain.

James nodded. What had gone on with his lad? Who had hurt him so damn much? What had gone on and why hadn't he been able to stop it for him

Harry's head was pounding; his leg was no longer able to keep him up right. He wanted to go home.

"he'll have to go to the hospital wing," he heard a voice say and with out a moments gap a pair of strong arms picked him up and dropped a kiss on to hid forehead.

"It's going to be ok son, dads got you son, I'm here," said James and he made his way to the hospital wing. Lily and Elle were on his tail as were the other three members of there family.

"What's happened son," asked James as he laid him on a bed. Dumbledore had arrived and they had to hear it more than any one. James as his father and Dumbledore for obvious reasons.

"Cup was a port key…took me and Cedric to graveyard….and Voldemort was there….Lord Voldemort," as Ellouise heard this name her heart froze and her m other clung to her tighter than she ever had before. Lily was beginning her son wasn't saying what she thought he was. He couldn't be back. Not when she had just got to be so happy with her life.

"Killed Cedric….they killed Cedric."

"Who did son?" asked James

"The death eaters…made a potion…got his body back…we dueled."

Lily and Elle gasped in shock. What had he been through? Poor old Harry…

"Got away….my wand….did something funny," he said and he went on in this fashion for a while as the family listened to him horror struck by what he was telling them and broken hearted for him. No one dissevered to suffer what he had. By the end, all they understood was Voldemort was back.

As she sat by the side of here son tears fell down her face, h e had gone to sleep long ago and Ellouise was sleeping in Moony's lap, she wouldn't wake. Mel had come not so much later but had to go again to take Dudley home and to pick the twins up for lily. She couldn't leave Harry at the moment after all.

James came up beside her. "Honey," he whispered as he kissed her.

"do you believe this James, I can't," she choked out as she turned inn to him an d he held on to his wife tightly comforting both himself and her with the heat that came from there bodies on to on e another.

"I love you, its going tot be ok this time," he said to her.

"You can't promise that," she said to him doubting him but he nodded.

"Your right I can't but I can promise I am going to be here for the five of you," he said to her. "We are going to get to the other side of this war." He said to her., he wasn't going to lose out this time. He had too much to give up.

--------------------------------

Then ext morning came and Harry woke to his sister. She had been with him all night but half way through the adults had had to go to a meeting with Dumbledore.

"Elle," he choked out. His throat was hurting.

"Hey," she said to him softly and moved to the side of his bed and sat down. "How you feeling?" she asked.

"Just great" he teased.

"Sorry bad question," she said.

"It's alright," he said as he took her hand. She had been afraid she had lost him.

"I am ok baby, I promise," he said to her.

"But you nearly weren't," she said as they sat in the infirmary.

That morning was so hard on Harry. He had to go to Dumbledore and tell him what had gone on. Recall every tiny detail. Dumbledore had wanted it all last night but James had said no. his baby boy had needed rest.

So today he had to go through it all and James went with him to give his son support. He had been horrified by what had gone on to him. He had never wanted something like this to go on to his son. Than again what father did?

Harry he thought did it very well as he went through all the details. James had been disgusted tot here what part his dear old friend peter had played in this.

The barsted

It was revealed that moody hadn't been moody at all. He had been a death eater. All this time and no one had known.

Later that day Harry had a hard meeting with Cedric's parents. He was feeling guilty. He had been the one to say that they win it for Hogwarts together. How wrong had he got it? Though it was said he had won, he didn't feel like a champion.

They next day Harry left Hogwarts early for summer as his parents had offered him to go a month early and Dumbledore had agreed. Exams were over. He had nothing he had to stay for. Ellouise was given the option to go but she had chosen to stay on.

After she said bye to her brother she went back to the common room where she found f red alone "I thought you might need a friend," he said to her and held her tight as she returned the embrace.

"He's back Fred," she said "I don't want to lose them."

"I know," he said softly to her.

She exclaimed to him what had gone on even including the dark lord being back and he looked grim but this just made him hold her tighter. She smiled ass they lay on the couch together. When she needed him he was always there.

-----------------

That night as Harry woke from a dream he found his mum and dad were there for him and held him tight soothing there baby first born back to his dreams though they were not sweet.

James and lily were both on a side each and were watching there son like a hawk, neither wanted him to be alone when he woke.

Smiling at he husband from across there sons double bed lily felt a pride in her for what James was doing. A month again he could not of handled this and yet just look at her man. A good father and it seemed a master in his house. He looked almost liked a noble lord of old for a moment when she had glanced at him.

He sat by his son holding his hand and watching him sleep peacefully.

"James," he heard voice.

"Yes lily," he asked.

"I love you so much it hurts."

------------------------------------------

The last month at school was hard for Ellouise with out Harry but some how she got through it.

The leaving feast night come and it was an emotional ceremony as she with the rest of the school listened to Dumbledore speech and raised her glass to Cedric. H e had never wanted this, no one did. He could have had a life. A good love filled one had he been allowed. Yet so cruelly that chance had been taken from him.

Looking across the hall Elle saw his girlfriend the girl she had gone down in the lake with crying and she felt so sorry for her.

Just then she felt as Neville took her hand protectively and held her. Across the table she saw Fred and felt guilty for being with Neville in front of him.

What seemed no time at all she was on their way home. That night went quickly. She sat with Emily and Beth along with Ginny, Neville Ron and Hermione. They had all squeezed in.

Hermione revealed to them on the way back to the train station that she had capture d an illegal animagi by the name of Rita Skeeter.

They had a good laugh at her expense and then they got off and went too met there respective guardians. Ellouise was thrilled to see her godfather there on the platform waiting for her even of no one else had come for her.

"Remus," she said tot him and run in to this open arms before they held each other tight for a while.

"God I missed you girl," he said kissing her forehead.

"Hey you!" the voice of Mel said to her alas she was reunited with her daughter.

"hey mum," said Beth and gave her a heart felt open armed hug.

"Are you two coming back with us?" asked Elle.

"No," said Mel, "we have to go and see my parents but we'll be home soon, so you just keep that uncle Sirius of yours in order," she said.

"Will do," grinned Ellouise and her uncle took her to the car.

"Ready to go home," he asked.

"With out a doubt," she said and off they went to the Den again.

--------------------------

Weather worn and tired the women sat in the headmasters office. She had a part to play in the order and she had return to fill it when she had heard they were reforming.

"Do you think there'll want me at the den again," she asked.

Dumbledore dint know.

"You've been away a long time my dear ruby." he said to the girl he had seen grow.

She had been a beautiful child. She had such life in her soul.

"How could you let my Remus I dead!" She asked and he thought for minute.

"I thought you were," he said honestly

"I want to go back, I want to see him, and my goddaughter," she said. "Please Albus," she asked him.

"Not yet we must first speak of the order and the part you will play in it this time, and your research," he said to her.

"I guess so," she nodded.

But she didn't want to; she was so close to home. She just wanted to be there.

She had been so busy with her work when she had been abroad, she had had sufficient work to keep the man she should have been there and the girl she should have taken in from her mind, but now all she saw was the beautiful baby and hero she had left. She had never thought she'd come back from her work. The danger, the pain, she had forced her self to forget what she had loved theme sot. And yet today she was talking about returning to the den. The home where she had been happy for once. Where she had a family who dare she say it 'loved' her? And now going home. She was going home.

"Ruby?"

"Yes sir, let's get on with it."

--------------------------------------------------------------------

"There she is, my little girl," said James and he run to greet Ellouise.

Taking her in his arms he kissed her "you ok?" he asked.

"Fine dad," she said as he held her.

From the window Lily watched her with her son. James was so good at being a dad now and she had the comfort her faith had been worth it. He had it in him to be a father.

a/n: edging near the end now!

Abby: oh, I hate rita too and I think we all needed to see James pull his finger out. He might do lol, thanks as always.

randypotter1222: oh yes I had to work it in (the port key) I hope I did ok. My friends think that too, lol, thanks randy!

Review

Rocks my socks


	31. The big day

Chapter 31

Elle run. When she got to the destination where she had been trying to get there so fast legs were aching.

As she was let in to the building she felt a bit nervous. The last time she had seen this lot she had been so ill she couldn't see past her fears.

Pushed in to the room by her aunt Ellouise met her uncle's eyes for the first time since they had said good bye in the hospital. Sending him a wink he gave her a smile and she went to her cousin.

"Happy birthday Dudley," she said and kissed him.

Acknowledging the other six figures in the room she gave them a smile.

Marge, Joyce, David, Ella, Piers and Lauren all were thrilled to see her looking so like her self after Christmas. Joyce smiled. She was back.

"My darling," she said as Ellouise took the seat next to her.

"Hello Nan!" she said giving her a kiss.

"How are you!" she asked.

"Much better," she smiled with a wink. "So what you got today then Dudley!" she as asked changing the subject from her tot him. It was his birthday after all.

After they had talked for a bit Elle was much more relaxed, every one was getting used to her, and she them, again.

Lauren and her sat on a sofa alone as the four men in the room turned to the conversation of foot ball and the four women went on about what ever came in to conversation.

"So you ok at the high?" Elle asked referring to the school Lauren went to now.

"I guess so, I've made a few new friends," Lauren shrugged as thee drunk there tea.

"Doesn't match us to us though?"

"There isn't ever going to be a friendship that can," she said. "I wish you told me you were going," said Lauren. She had been so mad at Ellouise when she had found out that she had taken her friendship away with out so much as telling her.

"So do I but I can't change the past."

"I know you can't," said Lauren.

"So how long are you guys staying!" she asked turning the talk away from what she had done.

"Four weeks," she grinned.

"You're joking," asked Elle.

"Nope." Lauren grinned

"Yes," said Ellouise and they embraced. For a while there friendship was going to be like old times.

"Oy, you two?" called Dudley.

"What's up?" asked Ellouise.

"You up for a swim today, I want to go down the pool for a bit." he said.

"You're the birthday boy, what ever you want," she grinned.

So the four kids and two dads got there bits together, Elle ran home to tell Lily what was going on and to get her custom bringing Harry back with her also.

When the five kids had been together they h ad always had fun but that day had been fun like no other. Harry for the first time since the third task that day… while he didn't acknowledge his uncle very well he was fine with his cousin, Lauren and Piers.

The pool, was great, they did a lot of games they used too, little shoulder battles, where Lauren and Elle would go up on one of the lads shoulders and try and push each other off, water it, and lots of other things.

After that they went back to thee house and had a special tea, Harry ignored Marge, wishing he could blow her up again, but spoke to his aunt, tried to talk to his uncle so that there was a nice atmosphere for Dudley and spoke to Joyce a lot. She was one of those nana's you had to love.

The marauders were there and whatever the Polkiss's had been told worked because when Lauren heard Ellouise call lily mum she didn't bat an eyelid.

The next week passed in a hurry. Ellouise spent a lot of time with Lauren and brought her up to the house a few times, once to sleep the night.

She had been so jealous when she had seen Ellouise's room. It was a lot different from the ones they had both had when they lived at home.

"Fit for a princess," she had said.

On Sunday Ellouise and Harry had had a talk with there mum and dad. Things were going to change round the den.

It was going to be the head quarters for the group called the order of the phoenix, so they would have a lot of house guest that summer. Who, lily and James didn't know yet but it'd be a few and they would be arriving in a fortnight.

That meant the wedding h ad to be brought forward.

For a time it had been doubted whether they should go through with it but lily had in the end put her foot down. Voldemort had already cheated Sirius and Mel out of one wedding, they weren't going to let in happen again.

So Tuesday night came, bringing with it the hen night.

It was a small affair; Mel didn't want to go big like they had when it had been Lily's.

So they went in to one of the bigger rooms of the den, talked about men, drank and remembered what had gone on through out there lives.

The guest list was Ellouise, Beth, Lily, and Petunia.

"So come in you two?" the ride to be said. "Who you like?" They went ton tensing the two young ones a lot.

Thee married women went on moaning but the love they felt for then in the lives was only to clear deep in there soft voices.

The next day was a day to relax because of the stag night. It has been James, Sirius, Remus a few of the lads from work, Dudley and Harry.

They had of course homemade, drinking, eventually even letting Harry and Dudley having too much the only one arriving back tot thee den sober was as ever Remus.

Then it came, the big day.

"Something old." lily asked

"Mum's necklace" said Mel.

"Something blue,"

"My earrings."

"Some thing new."

"The dress."

"Something borrowed."

"Your bra."

"Right, we are ready, are you two," she asked there daughters.

"Yup," she said.

The two girls came out and they just looked so gorgeous when you put them together. They were both in blue and there hair had been styled for the first time ever in the same ways. The girls were so different butt top every ones shock they had come up with a compromise for the day.

Lily was in a sleek satin blue dress like the girls.

Walking down too the gardens of the den the four of them were pleased it was going to be held at home, so they couldn't be late.

When they got there they were met by the bride's father and slowly the music begun and the five of them went down the isle together.

Sirius was handsome even lily had to admit it.

His usual messy hair was in a pony tale and he was all in black. Very devilish thought his bride.

The two men by his side his god son and best friend were also looking good as they had even managed to tame there hair for the day.

It was a wonderful day for the wedding by all accounts on everyone's watch; the sky was blue and the sun shining.

The section that had cornered off for the wedding had been decorated with lily's flowers from her garden, it was easy to k now because they were vibrate and well cared for.

It was a small but moving ceremony, just the family's presence for it. That was how both bride and groom had wanted it so it was even more special.

However when it came to the reception things couldn't have been more different as the kids had been allowed friends over to help celebrate and the entire Weasley clan, Emily, and Hermione had been able to make it. The three Dursleys and there six guests also came.

Ditty the house elf had done them proud the feast she had put on for them along with her friends, they would all be having the next week off to recover.

The down point of the day for Ellouise had been her Neville hadn't been there. He had had to go on vacation to the sea side with his grandmother and hadn't been there but she had ha a lot of fun.

"Hey can I have the first dance," ask Fred. He had to admit it she looked good in her dress and she had awoken old feelings, and so had he.

"Sure," she said and they headed for the floor.

Mel and Sirius hadn't sat down and Harry and Ginny were dancing to. Em and Ron headed that way as the old lovers got there and begun there dance.

Vernon lead petunia there and Dave and Ella followed. Lauren and Dudley danced for a while too.

"It's nice us all happy, isn't it?" Fred asked.

"Yeah" she nodded but as she said that she saw her god father. He was alone. It was so unfair that they were all so together and he had no one so she made a decision. He would have her.

Bowing out from her dancing gracefully she went over to him.

For a long time he had been in bedded in his thoughts of ruby when he had seen her.

"Hello sweet heart," he said to her and he watched as the little love of his life sat buy his side.

"Hey moony," she said to him.

"You ok?"

"Fine" she said and hugged him. "I loved you."

"Oh darling I love you too." he said as he held her tight. They had always been close since she had known he had been her god father but it was moments like this he treasured.

She was so open with him about her feelings and even though her friends were watching her she still showed her feelings unconditionally for him and he always knew that'd never change. They were a team that would always win just because they were together.

Not long after that the dancing was given a rest. They sat in the gardens, that were now lit by the setting sun and fairy lit drinking and listening for the speeches had begun.

Well she wished she had been at the wedding of her parents because whatever Sirius had said in his speech must have been awful because her father wrote a speech that embarrassed Sirius all the way to the beginning of term and back again, she wanted to know if he had deserved it though what her god father told her suggested that.

A few of the great pranks of the marauders were mentioned and Ellouise found each one she was told got funnier sand funnier, they seemed never ending.

That night went on for a long time in to the morning but every one knew it was a day to remember. It hade shown the marauders were still as one and always would be. There was going to be no split up for the lot of them. Not this time, they were staying as a group, ass they belonged.

However by the end of the night the attention Elle had shown her god father no longer seemed needed as he had taken an interests in the young cousin of Sirius who was attending, Tonks.

Just as she thought of the word cousin Dudley came up to her.

"Come on my girl, you know you want to dance," he said to her and lead her to the dance floor.

They danced all night long, and forgot they're worries, that went for every one at the wedding.

It had been a long year of tears, joy, and love.

They didn't know what was coming next, but who cared? They had something very special.

A strong loving family that no Dark force would ever take apart.

-----------------------------------

Ruby sat in her room heart broken she hadn't gone to the wedding, but how could she, she had had to give them today before dropping the bomb shell she was alive.

She just hoped she wasn't to late to put things right.

TO BE CONTINUED…

a/n: yes, time to grow is over, the long wait for number three begins. I am expecting to start posting it late January/early February. I had no idea it was going to end here till I wrote it, however if I had gone nmo I wouldn't be able to stop till the end of OoTP and I need a break from this fic!

The title has been decided. It is going to be called, The Long and Winding Road

I had trouble deciding but the lyrics fit it I think and I just like that title now.

So for the review response's

randypotter1222 : thank you for all your support, more about ruby will be revealed in the next fic. Thanks so much for every review!

Abby: yup she is back, though you'll have to wait to find out more lol. Thanks for all your support, Abby.

Faerielights804: lol, you know I'm mad for up dating. Thanks for all the support.

Review one last time?

Responses will be on the end of the first chapter of Long and Winding.

Rocks-my-socks


End file.
